Double Minded
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: 2D accidentally runs into a girl with a two face type of conscience. This could be dangerous for his health, but could he have an impact on her life or will he lose his trying to help her? [Completed]
1. Accidents Do Happen

**Double Minded**

Accidents Do Happen…

Sitting in a chair outside an office, a young girl of twenty waited nervously for her boss to call her in. Her waist length black hair swayed as she shook her head over and over, her thin split up bangs covering her big gray eyes. She sat in her black pants, boots, and long sleeved black blouse with her green work vest over it, her name tag 'Amee' pinned on the left. Yet again, she had managed to sneak her football helmet to work and snap it on her head before she took care of any customers. This was the seventh time in two weeks and her twelfth visit to her employer's office. If it wasn't the football helmet, it was her dealing with opening new deliveries and having to use a box cutter, or her fashion of wearing sunglasses, even during the night shift.

You see, this girl obviously wasn't normal, but it was beyond that. She had a reason for her actions. She lived in a world of paranoia and anxiety. Sadly, she had a secret that tormented her life constantly, every minute of every hour of every day. She wasn't crazy, or possessed, but there were two voices in her mind that she listened to. More like having a conscience, but with an evil side. They were always at conflict and it terrified her. Heaven forbid she tell a doctor, they would lock her away and throw the key down the drain, but she _knew_ she wasn't crazy. It was just some problem that no one else had.

But, because of this problem, it affected how she acted and responded to the world. At home, she had no knives, just in case her psychotic side persuaded her to do something she would rather not do. And her 'normal' side was more of a better outlook on life and the main reason she hadn't gone totally wacky. It fought off any suicidal or homicidal ideas that popped into her head without warning. She wasn't scared of the world, just worried for it, because she took herself as a danger hazard to it.

Even using writing utensils was a big thing with her, but she could handle it, although her heart rate was way over the charts as she wrote. She glanced at the door as it opened revealing her manager. He ushered her in and she jolted in, seating herself in the only seat meant for a visitor. Her manager walked around his desk and sat, sighing and rubbing his temples. "Okay so…why did you practically throw three boxes of X-Box 360s across the room?" he asked, covering his eyes with his palm. "I didn't throw them…I tripped and was trying to avoid falling on my box cutter…" explained Amee, crossing her arms. "Right…and this has happened…four times?" her boss continued, peeking at her from between his fingers. Amee smiled weakly, she had to be more careful of where she kept those stupid box slicers…

&&&

It was going as normal as it could get back at Kong Studios. Everyone was unpacking from their previous tour and Noodle was already bored. She sat on her desk, swinging her legs back and forth as she held her head up with her hands. She could always practice some more, but all she had done on tour was play her axe, not that she didn't enjoy it, but she wanted to play or do something _else_ that was fun, as most 10 year olds do. She jumped off the desk and decided she would get to finally play that new video game they bought right before they went on tour.

Everyone else was still unpacking, since they tried to pack the whole house, and she would actually get a little time to have a roll on that game. She walked to the elevator, deciding that it would be the fastest way, and walked out into the living room, a look of grim disappointment plastered on her face. 2D had beaten her to the punch after throwing his suitcases into his room, climbing up two flights of stairs and falling down one after tripping on his shoelaces (probably losing another tooth in the process), and practically throwing himself where he now sat, eyes glued to the screen as screams, zombie moans, and gun shots rang from the TV.

Noodle sighed as she sat on the couch behind him and sat in the position that she had been sitting when she was in her room. Not moving except for breathing and maneuvering controls, 2D acknowledged his friend, "'ey Noodle." Noodle nodded and 'hm'-ed in response. Hearing the tune of boredom in her voice, he slid over, "You can plug in the second controller and play, too, if you want." Noodle's face brightened up as she looked around, but couldn't find it. "Where…?" she started, glancing at him.

"Oh, right. It's in my closet somewhere…if you don't mind lookin'…" he finished, his eyes never moving from the screen. Noodle nodded and disappeared once again into the elevator. Arriving at the bottom most floor of her home, she entered the disastrous room of 2D and after jumping across a mountain of clothes, a couple of suitcases, and opening his closet to have more junk fall out at her, she was finally where she wanted to be. She pulled one thing after another, searching for that controller until she found a jar in the corner of the floor. Curious, she went to it, and found a single candy bar in there.

Smiling, she took it, but noticed a note on the bottom of the jar. "Fill When Empty" she read, tucking the jar beneath her arm and trying to open the chocolate at the same time. Struggling, she ripped the wrapper off, but dropped the jar and fell backwards at the same time. There was good news and bad news she had to tell 2D. She found his secret candy jar that he thought he had lost a while back _and_ she found his controller. Bad news…she ate his last candy…and accidentally _crushed_ his controller.

She got up and picked up the controller that had its joystick snapped off and hanging by a wire, "Oops…" Hiding the controller behind her, she slowly went back to the living room, finding her friend exactly where she had left him. "Found it all right?" he asked, fingers snapping at the buttons. Noodle smiled nervously, "Found…pot." 2D's finger slid off the button for a moment, taking in what she said. His head slowly rotated right with a confused expression, "I 'aven't done that stuff yet…or 'ave I?" Noodle pulled out the jar from behind her, "Pot."

2D looked at it with his head tilted, "Oh! That's my stash jar, wos there anythin' in it?" Noodle shook her head and swallowed whatever taste was left in her mouth. "Oh…could'a sworn I 'ad saved somethin'…ah, well, you 'ave the controller?" Noodle gave a guilty smile as she came closer and held the broken item in front of her, "It not work." 2D glanced at first, "Wot do you…" He paused the game and poked at the one in Noodle's hands. His eyebrows furrowed into a worried expression, "Murdoc's not going to like this…he bought both controllers and I broke one..."

Noodle was about to protest his little theory when 2D turned the game off and grabbed her arm, "We need to get a new one, fast! Then it'll be like it never 'appened, right?" Noodle closed her mouth and nodded. "Okay, so…keys…" mumbled 2D, searching on the table and in between the sofa cushions. Noodle raised her hand with her index finger pointing up, "Murdoc say not have gas." The tall young man sighed, "I guess we'll have to walk, then." He opened the door and stopped with a confused blank look, an expression most were used to.

"Where's the nearest game store? When Murdoc goes, he drives so fast I can't see where we're goin…" Noodle smiled, "I know." She headed out in front of him, leading the way. Hopefully they would get there before the store closed, or before Murdoc found a forty-five dollar controller lying away in the nearby trashcan.

000

**_Author's Note_**: This is just a tryer for those who are reading this. If you like, I'll continue, but I just wanna know if it's at least interesting. Oh and, dark slant is the bad thoughts and regular slant is good thoughts.


	2. At The Game Store

At the Game Store

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait. Vacation kept me from my computer, I was out of state, but now that that's all done with (and Christmas presents are all accounted for and opened) I can get back to my story.

&&&

It wasn't too noisy when Amee opened the door to the store she worked at. After being yelled to about the same problems and issues she had for the hundredth time, the light chattering of video game nerds almost soothed the atmosphere. She glanced at the football helmet in the corner, one of the causes of her problems. If only it wasn't so tempting…

Sammy, her co-worker, waved at her from behind the counter. She nodded and was about to walk over to him, when two little boys suddenly ran past her in a whir of blond and brown. Amee held her breath as she clenched her teeth and ignored the feeling of stress. "**_You know you wanna go off on them! Just do it! That doesn't hurt anybody!_**" commented her inner rioting conscience. "_Just talk to Sammy, he wants to talk to you about something. Job is worth more than reputation._" reminded the other half, and as a child obeying their reprimanding mother, Amee dragged herself over to Sammy, who was ringing up one of the few customers left.

"So what he say?" he asked, packaging the little boy's game and handing it to him. Amee went behind the counter and crossed her arms, "The same thing he always tells me." Sammy shrugged, "And that would be?" Amee sighed and turned to pick up a box, "That I need to do something with my life besides worry all the time…" Sammy nodded, "Well…it's true. You do worry a lot, too much, sometimes." Amee ignored the young man's pointless jabbering as she stared out the window at the setting sun. Twenty more minutes and she was outta there.

&&&

"Are you sho' we're going the right way?" 2D glanced at Noodle, who had been leading the way from the beginning, but was now slowing down and constantly glancing around herself, almost unsure of what was happening. She nodded, "I know where game store is. Late time." 2D blinked and took out his cell phone, looking at the digital numbers, "It's…six fifty one."

Noodle nodded once again, "Store close when it seven." 2D's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm as he did when they were back at home, "Are we close!" Noodle pointed down the block and he took off as fast as he could, trying not to trip as Noodle wildly flailed behind him, a look of shock on her face. When 2D finally stopped, he had to run back a bit because he had passed it. Finally making it, he released Noodle's arm and it flopped by her side, her head tilted with a wide eyed expression, not expecting that joyride of speed.

Opening the door, a small bell rang, announcing their arrival, and they entered in, 2D out of breath and Noodle, almost whip lashed. "We close in two minutes." warned the sales clerk behind the counter, and the two nodded. A candy rack caught 2D's eye as he stepped further into the store, and he leaned towards Noodle, "'ey, you know this place. Get one just like the one that broke and I'll pay for it." As soon as the sentence ended, Noodle disappeared into one of the isles and 2D made his way to the candy rack. He needed to refill his jar.

Behind the counter, Sammy tapped his fingers against the counter. Of course two late ones had to come in just before he was about to close up. A door to his left opened, and Amee stepped out holding a pricer. She placed it on the counter as quickly as she could. Those feelings were up again. A grim expression overtook her face as she leaned against the wall, "Why aren't you locking up already?"

As she waited for the two second answer, "**_It's because he's a moron who wants you to suffer…_**" "_No, he's doing his job as a faithful employee. Who knows? Maybe its better for you…_" He pointed to the bobbing head of a child rummaging through the four isles they had, "Late bloomers." Amee frowned and sighed, two minutes was a big deal, especially when you're waiting to go somewhere else while you're at a place no one wants to be. She heard the sound of plastic wrapped items being shuffled and one being taken out, a happy sigh, and footsteps. "Finally…" thought Amee.

Noodle ran to where her friend was standing, tapping his chin as he pulled certain candy bars from the racks, then put them back, shaking his head. The simple thing about this rack was that it was round and you could spin it, seeing all the other candies without having to move anything but your arm.

Unfortunately, 2D hadn't figured out that fact and was only looking at one side that didn't have many sweets he cared for. Noodle noticed this and slightly spun it for him until it got to a side where he saw all his favorites at. He blinked and scratched his head, "'at's weird…those weren't there before…" The Japanese girl smiled, but frowned when she saw the lady at the counter glaring at her. Her eyes went to 2D's phone, which was blinking a 7:05 at his side. "Late!" she reminded, and 2D nodded, but it wasn't to answer her question.

He was counting the bars in his arm and added a few more. Noodle tugged on his shirt, "Late!" she repeated a little louder. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there." he muttered, eyes not moving from his new stash. Amee growled as she glared at the little girl and whoever she was waiting for. She could see an arm moving back and forth, but that was about it for that person. It was already ten minutes over closing, and she wanted to leave. According to 'the rules', store employees had to wait for every last customer to leave before closing the shop, and they mustn't pursue the customer or in any way bother for them to leave.

Amee glared at her co-worker who was counting the money in the machine. She wasn't about to follow that unwritten rules crap. Subconsciously, she grabbed the pricer and went around the counter, eyes filled with danger…

Noodle crossed her arms as 2D finally smiled from behind the mountain of candy loaded in his arms, "Are you ready to go?" She snorted and waved the new controller, but he wasn't able to see it. "Go home. Murdoc not get mad." she nodded happily, but 2D practically jumped a foot in the air, "Oh God! I forgot about that! We gotta get outta here!" Jumping into a run, he didn't have time to hear Noodle scream, "No! Wait!", a warning of precaution. "AHHHHHHH!" It was raining candy as he crashed into the girl from behind the counter and bounced backwards, taking the candy rack down with him.

He shook his head and was about to ask the girl if she was alright when something hard and metal knocked the top of his head, messing with his sentence and knocking him silly for the moment, "Are you-nahhh…." His elbows gave out and he fell back with a dizzy look and drool. The girl before him went blank when her pricer cracked his skull, unable to move her frozen muscles. She had a look of horror on her face as she began to twitch. The girl who came with the blue haired man was poking him with a worn expression. The only sound that came from the quiet room was Sammy's sigh, "Well, that was a lawsuit waiting to happen."

&&&

Amee sat on top of a box in the small staff room as the two men before her argued whose fault the accident was. 2D held an ice pack on top of his head while apologizing to the much shorter Sammy, who was almost begging 2D to sit down before he might pass out again. However, 2D refused and glanced at Amee, "I'm fine! Really! An' I'm real sorry about bumping into you, and knocking the candy rack down, and making a mess, and-" "It's not your fault." sighed Sammy, giving Amee a '_if you would've just stayed behind the counter_' look, an expression he had given her many times before.

While the two argued, the girl that had come with the blue haired fellow was sitting in one of the chairs Sammy had offered, hands on her knees as she swung her legs with a smile. She would glace at Amee then back at her friend defending her. Time was definitely slipping out of their hands. Amee stared at 2D with an empty look. She wasn't used to people defending her. It felt weird having someone else saying it was their fault was it was really hers.

She was used to getting blamed whether it was her fault or not, but this was beyond bizarre. And another strange thing was right until now, those bothersome undesirables that ruled her mind were very quiet, almost at a moment's peace. She began to bite her bottom lip, wondering when this argument was going to end. It seemed like the tall stranger wouldn't leave until Sammy accepted his apology for the mess and running into Amee, and Sammy didn't seem as if he wanted it to be understood that way, which was pissing Amee off.

She was beginning to like this stranger more and more. Sammy stopped talking and went near Amee, only to retrieve a stack of pink papers, handing them to 2D. "Now, if you feel you want to report this accident for any reason, complaints, doctor's note, anything at all, you fill these out and mail them to the address posted on the corner." 2D took the papers and skimmed through them, "But I don't wanna…" "Now if there's anything else we can do?" asked Sammy, having a notion in his head that his 'Amee might just get fired' feeling was being deflated by an overly nice ginormic freak.

2D glanced at Noodle and said wearily, "Can we have our things rung up?" Since Sammy had already done his check in for the day, Amee was left ringing up the last customer's items while Sammy hung around the back, sorting junk out. "**_You know, when this cutie and his friend leave we can go to the back with that pricer and knock that jerk on the side of his head. He'll never see it coming…_**" commented the silent angered voice within her head. The other voice answered this, but not at all contradicting the other's idea, "_He is cute, isn't he? And he stuck up for you, how sweet was that?_"

Amee had a cross between a confused, hard thinking, yet blank look on her face as she passed the items through the scanner and slid them into a plastic bag. The quiet was odd, save the accounted for beep of scanning, and the two customers gave each other a bland glance as the last item, the game controller (and the main reason they came in the first place), was tossed into the bag and the receipt printed out. It was a wonder how one person (two technically) managed to spend over sixty dollars in a game store between one controller and a ridiculously large amount of candy.

Amee pushed the three bags over to 2D and in exchange he placed the ice pack on the counter. "You can take it with you, it's not like we'll charge you for it, too." she said flatly. He shook his head, "Nah, Murdoc might wonder where I got it from and he'll get even more mad…" Amee half nodded, wondering what in the world he was talking about, "Whatever…you sure?" Nodding, he took two bags and the girl took one, "Yep, and uh, sorry again for wot 'appened. I didn't mean it, I wos just in a rush." He gave her a cheery smile, and she realized he had no front teeth. This image of the young man reminded her of something, but she couldn't remember what. Had she seen him before? Yeah, that was probably it. After all, she did work in a store. She saw hundreds of people, guys mostly, walking through that door.

"It's fine." Amee nodded, feeling the conversation should be going the other way around, but thinking 'Ah, screw it.' His hand suddenly zoomed in front of her, stopping a few centimeters from her chest. She looked up darkly, wondering what his plan was, but he only kept his smile, "I'm 2D." He was offering a handshake, that's what it was. She gave herself a mental shake and took his hand, "Nice to know." She was about to give her name, since 2D hadn't seen her name tag (or cared to notice it was there since he didn't focus on details), when Noodle pulled on his free arm,

"**Late**!" the frustrated girl groaned, tired of waiting. 2D's smile pulled down into a horror based gape and his eyes widened, looking as if he got into a fight with a mega hole-puncher and it won. He let go of Amee's hand and grabbed the two bags, having the young Japanese girl help him up after running flat into the glass door. "He's almost worse than me…" Amee thought as he slowly pushed the door open with his foot and ran out with the girl after him.


	3. Mindless Hauntings

Mindless Hauntings

**Author's Note**: Well so far the reviews have been positive, which is cool. And just to let you know, this is a useless info moment here, I am totally Gorillaz inspired since I listen to their songs nonstop as I write these chapters. Currently: _Clint Eastwood_. Oh, and there's language in this one, but the rating is checked on that, so on with the chapter.

&&&

Amee sighed as she typed in her code and counted the money she had collected through the day. The door in the back opened, revealing Sammy and his backpack. He leaned on the counter and watched Amee as she counted, the grip on the money she was holding growing tighter with every advancing number. "**_I'm tellin' you, he has got to go!_**" "_He just wants to talk, count to ten and hold your breath…_"

She stopped counted and glanced at him, "What?" He shrugged, "Nothing, but if you would've just stayed-"

"Behind the counter, none of this would've happened and you and I would've both been on our ways, doing bigger and better things, making more out of life than working in a lame video game store where snot nosed little brats and video game junkies come to worship their beloved overpriced games." she recited in a monotone voice. "Have you memorized that speech already?" he snorted, shaking his head. "Sadly." she answered, going back to counting. He unzipped his bag to pull out his cap and closed it up again, "Shows how many times you've done it, then."

Amee rolled her eyes and she wrapped the money with a thick rubber band and slammed the register closed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he waved, heading out. Amee's head snapped up, "What are you talking about? What about all that!" she barked, pointing at the candy rack and all the junk food on the floor that 2D had knocked down. Sammy arched an eyebrow and gave a smirk, "I'm not cleaning up another one of your messes. Maybe that super nice boyfriend of yours who insisted it was his fault can help you clean it up?"

Amee growled and clenched her fists as he left to catch the bus. "**_There's still time! If he wants a bus, we'll give it to him! Just one little push…_**" Amee felt like agreeing with her cold mannered conscience when her other voiced up, "_He **is** a jerk, but no one deserves that…even if **he** does…_" Amee glanced at the clock ticking in the corner. "Seven forty…" she snarled, grabbing the nearest item, which happened to be a stack of Game Boys, and slammed them on the floor. "**_Yeah! Didn't that feel great?_**" "_Another tab to be taken out of your paycheck…_"

"Shut up!" she fumed at herself. The mess was even bigger now, now that she had to pick up pieces of Game Boy and candy. She looked at her sign out slip. A large evil grin plastered across her face, she would just sign out earlier than Sammy did. Then it would be blamed on him, and who was to say that it was her fault? There were no witnesses, besides the one who caused the mess and his friend, but they were gone and what was the chance they would come back the next day?

Plus, it wasn't like the store was so careful about security, they didn't have any cameras. She grabbed her card and wrote seven thirty on it. Getting that idiot in trouble or better yet, fired, was worth her losing her job to a false sign out. She sighed satisfied, leaving the store without locking up, to catch her own bus. It wasn't her job to lock up the store and Sammy hadn't left the key for her. His ass was so going to hell.

&&&

Sweat dripped down 2D's face as he opened the front door and let Noodle go in before him. All he had to do was get the controller out, shove it in his closet, and act like nothing ever happened. Yet, he still couldn't help but feel bad for that girl…

His eyebrows furrowed and he pouted in thought, "Wait just a second…" Noodle glanced back at him as they walked down the hallway, "Hm?" He looked around, trying to remember something, but couldn't. "I didn't get 'er name, did I?" Noodle thought for a moment and shook her head, "You give your name. Girl not give hers." 2D looked disappointed as he glanced at Noodle, "Well that's not right…" Noodle shrugged, "Ask tomorrow!" The tall man looked to the side and agreed slowly, "I guess I could…but…I'm just going to go to ask for 'er name?"

It wasn't like 2D to question himself and confuse a situation more, but going somewhere to ask someone their name seemed just a bit weird. Almost stalker-like. He'd figure it out, somehow. He and Noodle split up, he, going to his room, and she, to the living room. Passing Murdoc's Winnebago very carefully and quietly, he locked himself in his room and started opening the controller. Making sure it was in good condition to be played on, he carefully placed it on a clear shelf in his closet and began sorting his candy bars.

He sat Indian style on his bed while he made neat rows with different sorts, realizing he was two short of Butterfingers. Frowning, he checked all the bags and the receipt to see if he was charged for it, and he wasn't. "Aw…" This was going to bother him, even when his mind wasn't going to think about it. He needed that candy, just in case a weird change in the weather happened, or if they were stranded somehow, or if zombies took over the world and he wouldn't be able to go to the store to buy food. He stuffed the others into the jar, and after twenty four bars, the lid wouldn't even close. He searched for a piece of paper and a pen inside his nightstand drawer. He wrote '**2 Butterfingers**' on a sticky note and posted it on the wall where he kept other notes he hadn't completed yet, and photos of his friends and places they've gone to.

A long growl erupted from his stomach and he glanced at the candy, but pushed it back where it was before Noodle found the jar. He needed real food. He went to scratch his head, but snatched his hand back and winced as pain pounded from the top of his head to his shoulder blades. It was some hell of a bump on his head. Frowning, he wondered if it was viewable through his hair. He found a mirror under his bed, along with a bat and a can of alien repellant. Zombies and aliens weren't going to get him, he was sure of it.

Glancing into the mirror, which was cracked in the corner, he noticed nothing different from a regular day except that his hair was a little messier, but that was from the running earlier. He put the mirror down and closed his eyes, knowing he was going to need a stronger medication for this ache. This was ten times worse than a migraine and blood curling when touched. The blue haired singer left his room, following the smell of burnt something, probably butter, it leading him to the kitchen. Russel was flipping pancakes and making eggs at the same time, along with some bacon and toast.

He glanced in 2D's angle and gave an approving nod, "Hey D, you want anything? Its breakfast for dinner, man." Noodle smiled, but her expression dimmed down when she saw 2D sigh wearily and sit at the table, only to softly tap the spot where metal had smashed skin. He closed his eyes painfully, "Asprine…Tylenol…Advil…Excedrin…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "They real bad today?" asked Russel, snagging them all off the shelf for 2D to decide what to take. "Still hurt?" asked Noodle quietly, tapping her own head, and Russel arched an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, all morning." 2D saved, reaching for the Excedrin and gulping two down.

Before Russel could input anything, the door opened with Murdoc wearing an expression of relief, "It smells like you're burnin' down the damn house, Russ!" The drummer shook his head, "Man, everyone knows that you gotta toast stuff a little for the taste to come out." Murdoc grabbed the toast meant for Noodle and sat at the table, across from 2D, "So says the great cook who learned from 'is bloody grandmother." Russel placed Noodle's plate at table and scowled, "Don't you talk 'bout my granny, she was the best cook and if it wasn't for her, you'd be eating Chinese take out every night, so be thankful for once 'bout somethin' in yo' life."

"Yeah, I'll be thankful when I stop nickin' cigarettes offa the dullard. Speakin' of which," he smirked, snapping, and 2D's hand slid inside his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Murdoc snatched them and pocked them for himself, of course pulling one out before stacking them away. He glanced around, realizing he didn't have a lighter, and this had 2D automatically pull one out for him. For the easy going singer, it made life less complicated. He gave Murdoc what he wanted, and it avoided him getting whacked or punched or kicked. Getting hurt more was exactly what 2D didn't need.

&&&

The bus stopped on Copper Hill RD and opened its squeaky doors for Amee. She stepped down, taking out her keys and fumbled through a couple before finding the one she wanted. She had a car, yes, but she was afraid to drive it. In a perfect condition, her dark blue convertible sat, parked on the other side of the street where she could see it from her apartment. Once a week she would go to clean it, but that's about it. Why she kept it, she had no idea, but that annoying voice always reminded her when it came to the car that there was always the chance of an emergency.

Even in an emergency, she doubted she would use the car. What if she crashed, or hit someone, or went off the road, or hit something causing the car to leak and explode? No, she wouldn't risk it. Not with that other voice in there, pleading her to do it. She walked up to her building's door and opened it, walking up eleven flights of stairs (there was a perfectly working elevator in the building, but she wouldn't have anything to do with it), and finally reaching her apartment.

She looked around and sat on her couch after getting a hot towel to place over her eyes. Maybe she could get a nice peaceful nap before she went to find something to eat.

"**_You do know you're eleven floors up? Why torture yourself everyday? The window is right there and you can easily fit right through those safety bars…_**"

"NO! _No, you have a better future for you, it's out there somewhere, and then of course, a special someone…_"

Amee sat up tossing off the wet towel, "So much for a fucking rest!" she snarled. She leaned her neck against the backrest of the couch and stared at the ceiling, grabbed a pillow and holding it close. If only she could tell someone of her issues without them claiming she was crazy. Doctors preached they knew it all; they could cure any and every kind of illness, except for a few major ones, but giving someone mental therapy and then throwing them into a room to have no one to accompany them but the same crap they were dealing with before the doctors dealt with them didn't seem very curing to Amee.

Her parents couldn't even deal with her. She hadn't spoken to them since she was sixteen, around the time she ran away. They could tell she wasn't exactly normal with the comments she made and her problem of never giving a smile. Not even for pictures. Then, there were the times they would catch her talking to herself or staring off at something with the most dreadful expression. Her grades were never perfect, but once she had hit teenage years, they plummeted down, only adding more stress to her life from her parents, aside from peer pressure.

Amee was almost suicidal at that point, until something in her told her to run, run far away where her parents couldn't track her, and start her life early. She didn't _need_ family. She didn't _need_ friends; she hardly had any anyway. All she needed was her own good self and half broken mind, and she could make it. That's how she lived her life until that point. Although the usual fear, loneliness in the fact that she couldn't tell anyone anything, and emotion would come later on in the day, she felt she was doing pretty well for herself. No, she didn't finished high school, and she didn't have much to be proud of, but she proved to herself that there might be something better.

The only person she really interacted with was Sammy, and sadly, he got on her nerves quite often, but aside from that, she was secluded from anyone. She buried her face in the pillow, closing her eyes, and a sudden image of a certain young blue haired man smiling at her forced her to open her eyes in confusion. "Weird…" she mumbled, picking at the frills of the pillow. "**_Idiot, you didn't even tell him your name. You're such a dumbass._**"

Amee arched an eyebrow, "Why would I want to give a total stranger my name anyway?"

"_Well…he was cute…_"

Amee shrugged, "So? When has that ever made a difference in my decisions?"

"_It hasn't. But think about it, he was pretty sweet, he smiled at you, and he stood up for you. Didn't it feel nice?_"

Amee didn't respond to this thought. The feeling of nice…was probably just gas or something. She had never had a feeling of 'nice' before. How would she know if it was a nice feeling or not? She shook her head, deciding this conversation with herself was officially over. "**_Besides, you know you have the capability to think certain types of thoughts…for example, if he was here with you…alone…_**" Amee's eyes widened, scrunching her nose, closing her eyes, and covering her ears as if someone was saying something she could actually hear, "NO! Not listening! Lalalalalala!"

"**_Your mother would die of embarrassment…_**"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And this was how it was until dinner, when the double conscience bugged her about her weight and health, all the way until she climbed into her bed and stared at her ceiling, hugging a raggedy dog toy she had since she was two. It was the only comfort she had and at times, it had become her rag to cry into. Silent tears of fear slid down her cheeks as she tossed and turned over and over, trying to get comfortable, but as every night, she wouldn't ever get comfortable until her choked gasps filled the air and her tear stained eyelids closed, leaving her as a vulnerable victim for the next morning.

&&&

**Author's Note**: Okay, one comment to make about the chapter, yes I know gameboys aren't easy to break, so don't bother me about that, because I tried smashing one and it takes a lot of angered force to crack that sucker in one shot, so just to understand Amee's anger in that moment of the story.


	4. A Friendly Visit

A Friendly Visit

2D opened his eyes drowsily. It wasn't like him to wake from a heavily medicated sleep, but nature called. His arm reached out to grab a hold of his nightstand for some support as he got up, but he only grabbed the corner and his hand slipped, giving a sickening feeling of dark surprise to his stomach as his arm went flying through the air, bringing the rest of his body down with it. A loud thud was heard as his shoulders knocked against the floor with his legs bent across the side of his bed. Pain filled his head once again, but not as badly as when he went to get up a second time and knocked his head, in the exact spot where the bump was, against one of the many keyboards decorating his room.

The poor fellow had to cover his mouth from releasing one hell of a scream that would've earned him a good beating from Murdoc. After all, it was two in the morning. But he was seeing stars as he grabbed his doorknob and opened his door, feeling cool air sweep past his arms and legs, he bearing only boxers and a thin t-shirt. He ignored it, and it was a one in a hundred chance that Noodle would be walking around at this time of night. He crept passed Murdoc's Winnebago, hearing a weary drunken moan. Murdoc was definitely not going to be the first person 2D wanted to run into in the morning.

His bite was going to be much worse than his attitude. It always was after a couple of drinks. He had once said he was over with drinking, but everyone knew that was a load of cow crud, and was probably drunk while saying it. His hangovers were worse than anyone's and he always smelled of booze, if not cigarettes. No one could really prove he was drinking in his room on wheels, except the girls he let in, and the only girl in their band was Noodle, who was much too young for the entertainment Murdoc received, and even if she was old enough, the overprotective, brother-like Russel would kill Murdoc if he ever touched Noodle.

Succeeding to bump his shoulder into almost every corner wall in the house, he finally found his way into the bathroom. After flushing, he went to wash his hands with vanilla scented soap. For some reason, the smell helped him sleep better. As he soaped up his hands, he stared sleepily into the mirror before him and yawned. Not much was going through his mind at the moment, not that much ever was, but a sudden count of the candy popped back into his head and he sighed. He was so sure he had the right amount when he picked them up, but of course not every candy on the floor was his since he had knocked them all down…

Walking back to his room, a slight disturbance entered his mind. What if that girl was mad at him? He still didn't know her name, but she could've gotten into trouble because of him. That guy with her…he didn't seem too supportive of her. Well, if anything, she definitely left a reminder of herself impacted on the top of his head.

&&&

Amee was in a much better mood today than yesterday. Sammy had only showed up to open the store (that was already open because no one had closed it), saying he had a meeting with their manager. Ironically, the weekly inspection had been yesterday, and neither of them had remembered, but since Sammy was in higher ranks than Amee was, it was his job to make sure everything was in place for the inspection. "**_He is so screwed. See? Doesn't revenge feel great?_**" Amee smirked; she had to agree with her bad side that time.

"_Maybe you'll get a better partner?_"

"**_Who the hell cares? Hopefully his ass is out! And you can finish it off with a nice surprise, too. You know…a little gas…a little match…_**"

Amee shook her head grimly. Whatever relaxation she had went down the drain with that thought. This was another reason Amee was different than most people. She listened to herself so much, she hardly talked, yet she had reactions as if she was in a conversation. This earned her strange looks from other people, but she didn't notice or care. It was part of her, she was strange and it couldn't be changed. "_If, by any chance, that 2D comes here again, you should thank him. He at least gave you a stress free morning._"

Amee frowned as she packaged up a pimple faced teenager's games, "Who the hell names them self 2D?" This was an out loud thought, but the teen thought the question was aimed at him. "Uh, it's a nickname." Amee blinked and stared at the kid, "What?" The boy gave her the money for his games, "2D, it's his nickname." Amee arched an eyebrow, "You know that dude?" The boy nodded, "Not personally, but he's in that band, the Gorillaz. Lead singer, a little weird lookin', but cool, I guess. They live up there," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "In Kong Studios." Amee's expression was blank, "Oh."

"**_Guy sounds filthy rich…_**"

"_Money has nothing to do with anything! He was sweet and that's what counts!_"

"**_Well you know he has to be taken._**"

"_Not necessarily…._"

"**_If he's rich, and in a band, he's got more than enough girls. Not like he would choose you for anything anyway._**"

"…Excuse me!"

Amee blinked and glanced at the guy, "Huh?" He arched an eyebrow, "Can I have my stuff now?"

&&&

"I win!"

"Eh?"

"I win…"

"Oh, congrats…you've been winnin' a lot, 'aven't you?"

Noodle crossed her arms and shook her head, "I not play for three games." 2D gave her a strange look, realizing her controller was at her feet. "Then how…"

Noodle smiled, "You not thinking of game." 2D cracked his cramping knuckles, "I am too! I just…" His eyes followed Noodle's finger, which was pointing to the TV screen. The character 2D was using had been shooting himself in the leg for the past three games, causing him to lose without Noodle doing anything. This left 2D speechless, how was he going to back that up, especially since he wasn't one to lose a game such as this. "What you think of?" the young girl asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, nuthin…" he mumbled, putting his controller down. Noodle hit the top of her head slightly, "Still hurt?" 2D smiled, "Just a little. My meds take care of the rest, as long as I don't touch it or anythin'." Noodle crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. "Hmm…think of…candy?" The tall singer thought about the two missing that he needed, "You know, I forgot two bars…it must've been when I ran into that girl…" A grin broke out on the Japanese girl's face, "That it!" 2D looked at her oddly, "Huh?"

"You think of girl!" she bobbed and 2D felt a pang of awkwardness hit his stomach. "No, not really…" he said quietly, "It's just…you know, I never got 'er name…" Noodle stared at him funnily; it had been three days already since the incident. "You not ask yet?" Shaking his head, he gave her a quick glance, "I didn't need to go over there for anythin'." Turning off the game, Noodle began rolling up the controllers and unplugging them. 2D didn't move from his spot, he still had that glazed expression, the same one he had worn since losing. "Go for candy. Then ask name." simplified Noodle. It seemed very easy to her, not yet knowing the funny feelings in a stomach or awkward moments between people.

"I s'pose I could do tha'." he answered back, not looking as if he meant it at all. Noodle handed him the second controller to put away with a smile, "You think of girl too much." In Noodle English, that meant 2D must have a thing for someone worth worrying about. He only grabbed the controller and stood to his full height, "Nah, not too much…" he stopped and looked over his own shoulder with a small smile, "…do I?" The girl returned the smile and kept quiet, allowing the warm, calm silence to answer his question.

It was quickly broken as soon as 2D spun around to go to his room, and instead bashed into Murdoc, making them both fall, 2D on top of Murdoc, and Murdoc on top of the controller.

"Wot th- OW! Get the 'ell offa me, faggot!"

A good quick knee to the singer's stomach made it easy to toss him off and into the tea table.

"S-sorry Murdoc…"

"'EY! Look'at wot you did to my controller!"

2D rubbed his head, one eye closed, as he glanced at Murdoc whining over that stupid controller, needless to say, that had been a replacement for the first. Noodle watched as Murdoc lifted 2D from the floor and began yelling all sorts of profane words at him so badly that Noodle even had to cover her ears for a moment's time. An idea popped in Noodle's head, just in time to save 2D from a pointless beating of Murdoc's, "STOP!"

Both men's heads turned in her direction, Murdoc holding the front of 2D's shirt with his right and his left paused up in the air, balled in a fist, and 2D just hanging in Murdoc's grip, awaiting the worst. "Buy new one! Game store not far! I go with 2D, Murdoc not get mad." she solved, crossing her arms and nodding. "_Muds is already mad…_" thought 2D hopelessly, but Noodle's little speech seemed to work as Murdoc let his grip go, and 2D fell flat against the floor, "This is comin' straight outta yo' account, yeh hear me!" Nodding weakly, 2D crawled towards Noodle, managing to get a kick to his ribs from Murdoc.

"You saved me from a lot worse, love, thanks." whispered 2D when he was sure Murdoc was out of the room and out of earshot. Noodle received a hug from him and she smiled, taking his hand, "Come, we go before close. Not make mess this time, okay?" 2D gave a sheepish smile, "Right." He rubbed his side and reached into his pocket, never was there a time he was anywhere without his medication. "And you get candy and name!" Noodle reminded, and 2D gulped down the pills, "'opefully the side 'ffects won't 'appen too soon."

&&&

The day seemed to change from nice and peaceful to heck and hell as large boxes arrived to the store's address, needing to be sent out to those who had reserved new games. "**_Where the hell is that asshole when you need him!_**"

"_He's in trouble due to a little revenge you planned, remember?_"

"**_Oh, shut the hell up, will you?_**"

"_You deserve what you get, karma goes around…_"

"**_Geez…The box cutters are right there, a few slices and you're out of this hell._**"

"_And into the real one. It's what happens when you take your own life!_"

"**Who asked you?**"

Amee pinched the bridge of her nose as an annoying little girl kept asking her where the computer games were that had ponies and other little girl junk in it. "Lady? Lady? Can you hear me? Lady? The ponies! I wanna know the ponies! Lady?" Amee opened her eyes, "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE GAMES FOR THE COMPUTER!"

The blond pigtailed girl frowned, and stomped her feet, "I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it-"

Amee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No one deserved a day like this. She opened her eyes, only to see the spoiled child screaming her heart out in a tantrum. Biting her lip, she had no idea what to do. She never cared for kids younger than nine, and this one was definitely below nine. Amee could feel her anger taking over, not a place she wanted to be, and she tried her best to keep calm, but she just couldn't. Grabbing the nearest item, which was a game, she threw it at the girl and smacked her square in the face, hard enough to give her a nosebleed.

The girl immediately stopped whining and screamed as a trickle of blood ran over her lip and down her chin. This action subsided Amee's anger just enough to watch calmly as the girl ran out of the store, crying. "_You are so fired…_" It almost made Amee feel bad, until she noticed a box she missed. Sighing, she snagged a box cutter and tore open the box, taking out the smaller boxes inside that she would later have to stack. "**_It'll only get worse…_**"

Amee huffed as she lifted the heavy box, it would be easier to sort as the people came for their deliveries. She only wished she could ignore the twosome that invaded her life every day. "_No, it's going to get much better, trust me._" Amee paused for a moment, "Trust who? Myself?" she whispered, never having a true thought of her own in her mind. Swinging around and not holding the box tight enough, it almost flew out of her hands, but someone's gut caught it. "Oof!" Amee reached out after sliding a hand down her face, "Sorry, I didn't see…2D?"

Wondering how in the world she could use the excuse that she didn't see him was crazy. There was no way anyone could miss him, even in a large crowd. He blinked and looked at the box, "Uh…yo's?" She nodded, about to take it from him when he asked, "Where do you want it?" Amee pointed an emotionless finger towards the counter and he plopped it there. She followed behind the counter, "Thanks." He nodded as she began unpacking and tagging the items, "Funny how the past times you've come here, you've gotten hurt."

He tilted his head, rubbing it, "Ah, I've been through worse." Pouting in thought, she _had_ been wondering what happened to his eyes. "So, did you come to buy anything or just to say hi?" she asked, not really knowing what answer she wanted from him. She still hardly knew him. His head quickly snapped to the side, "Ye-no! Wull, uhm…actually, my friend Noodle's lookin' for anotha' controller…" Amee looked up from writing, "Another one? Didn't you just buy one?" He gave a frail smile, "Uhm, Murdoc crushed it."

The two minded girl leaned on the counter and held her face up with her palm, "Right, Murdoc. Friend of yours I'm guessing?" 2D nodded proudly, "Best friend. 'e saved my life, you know." A shadow of a smile reached Amee's lips. This guy was definitely interesting. Yelling of "No! No! Sorry! Sorry!" sounded from behind 2D and he turned to the side, allowing Amee to see the young Japanese girl push past people on line. One boy, around her age, grabbed her arm, about to tell her that she had to wait her own turn, but she took this as a threat and flung him over her shoulder with a frown.

Amee had to stop herself from grinning as the boy stood up dizzily and shocked, causing everyone else to leave the small girl alone and let her cut them. She placed two bars to chocolate on the counter and slipped in a game as well, but tugged on 2D's sleeve alarmingly. He bent down to hear her complaint and his eyes widened as she whispered the problem. "You checked twice?" The girl held up three fingers and he gulped. Ignoring the whines from people on line behind 2D, Amee arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" 2D rubbed his neck, "There aren't any more controllers on the rack." A blond teenager behind 2D with a clogged nose pulled out to the side of the line, "Let's go, already! I've been waiting fifteen minutes!"

Amee glared at the guy, "Shut it, skippy. You wait your turn."

She glanced back at the two in front of her. The troubled look on their faces made Amee feel bad for them. It almost looked like they were going to be punished if they didn't get one, which for 2D, that could be very true. "Hm…" she glanced at the box next to her. Hey, it _was_ a game store with a bunch of orders that day, right? She began digging through the box as the other two watched, and the line grew longer. All the way on the bottom was one. She tore off the name tag and put it to the side. "Here you go. Problem solved." An enormous smile replaced the frowns of the two band members. "Is it really okay to take tha' one?" the blue haired man asked, and Amee shrugged, "Sure. It's no big deal. Just try not to break this one, okay?"

Taking out the money for it, 2D paid for the items, "'ey thanks a lot." The cashier nodded, bagging up the things, and the small girl gave a toothy smile, "You ask name?" 2D's grin faded a bit, and went to a problem solving one, "Er…no. By the way, wot _is_ yo' name?" Amee looked up, "Me? Amee…A-m-e-e." she spelled out. She hated it when people spelt it wrong. "'at's a pretty name." Amee stared at him oddly, "…Thank you." He ignored Noodle's growing grin and giggles and continued, "Say uhm…wouldja mind if I asked for yo' number? Yo' real nice, we could talk s'more."

Startled by the question, Amee blinked, "My number?" The male before her nodded with a crooked smile. "**_He's actually asking for your number?_**" "_GIVE IT!_" At the command of her own mind, and looking a little spooked for the inwards yell, her hand crept over to where they kept the store business cards and flipped it to write on the back. "Hello! Can we move it now! He bought his crap a while ago!" complained the same teen, and this time Noodle turned, glaring at him. He shut his mouth quickly.

Amee slipped the card into 2D's hand and gave him his things. Noodle took his hand and led the medicated dimwit out of the store, a smile plastered on his face. The obnoxious teenager moved forward in line. Amee snapped out of her little thoughtful world and looked at him. The line had gotten very long. She shrugged and noticed the boy didn't have anything. "What are you here for?" she asked heatedly. It had to be something worth interrupting her conversation with 2D. "I ordered a controller for a CT (Cube-Turbo). It's under 'Dylan Kilkeny'." Amee glanced at the tag she had torn off. "**_Serves the little demon right._**"

"We're all out."

"What! I ordered mine!"

"I guess you didn't pick it up early enough. We keep reserves for three days. If you don't pick it up before the three days, we have the right to sell it to someone else."

"That's bull!"

"Well, you can always take it up with our staff manager. He does the orders."

"**_See Sammy? Never piss off Amee. She'll make your life a living hell._**"

"_Oh dear…_"


	5. A Change?

A Change?

Noodle crossed her arms and frowned as the two entered their property through the Kong Studios gate, "Mean people go to game store! Give Amee-san bad day." 2D simply nodded, "Some people are impatient and rude. You'll find that anywhere you go…but you've been practicing 'aven't you? You flipped tha' kid in less than a second!" Noodle gave him a shiny smile, making her cheeks close her eyes a bit.

As Noodle took 2D's keys and opened the door, he removed the bag from the items, pocketed the candy, and looked at the game that Noodle had snagged without him noticing. "Wot's this?" he asked, looking at the game and glancing at Noodle. "Fun, have lots of games in one." she said excitedly, flipping it to the back to show. It was one of those fifteen games included on one disk games. "Namco Fiftieth Anniversary Edison…aw Noodle, these are _old_ games." he sighed, whining a little. The young Jap frowned and growled, "Have games you play when we get pizza!"

2D's face flushed pink and he rubbed his neck, "Yeah wull…" Noodle smirked and pushed the door open, "You just upset because I win games." The tall keyboardist arched a playful eyebrow, "Oh really?" Knowing she had already roped his interest, she took the game from him and shrugged, "Yes, really. But me and you know that I win so it not make sense to play." 2D began biting the controller to get it out of its protective plastic case, "We'll see 'bout that!"

The two ran like crazy to the living room, 2D having to throw himself on the couch and sprawl out so Russel couldn't sit, and Noodle searching frantically for the remote, once finding it, clutching it protectively to her chest. The hip-hop master stared at them both with his white eyes, "If ya'll wanted to play, you coulda juss' asked…" 2D sat up and popped the controller out of the case, "Sorry Russ, didn't mean it like that." Noodle nodded in agreement, "Gomen Russel-san."

He smiled and sat on the couch to 2D's right, "So what was the rush?" Noodle placed the game into the system and sat next to Russel, showing him the cover of the game as it loaded on the screen. "Goin' old school I see." he chuckled, reading it. Noodle grabbed the other controller and went serious. 2D plugged his in and his expression went the same. Murdoc walked in, glancing at the bunch. "'bout time, you lot showed up. I almost figu'ed you'd run away."

His eyes went to the screen and noticed they were playing Pac Man, "Tha' game still exists!" Russel glanced back, "They just got it, along with that controller you been whinin' about." The screen flashed and showed a board with strange designs with a box in the center, holding multicolored ghost-looking creatures with google eyes. Noodle's round was first, so she waited patiently as the corny computerized theme song played and the sound of 'wah-wah-wah' came about as her Pac Man began eating the yellow round 'pellets'. For a simple game of Pac Man, it lasted well into the night between Noodle and 2D, trying to beat each other with who would get to the highest level first and who had the most points so their name would be first.

They even had Murdoc and Russel playing for a while with 2D and Noodle screaming in the background every time a ghostie would come near the Pac Man. They soon gave up after being screamed at a couple of times, and 2D was left with a bigger black eye than he already had thanks to Murdoc. The screen was still blaring at two in the morning and for the third time that night, Russel came down to scold the pair. He flicked the lights on and off, spooking 2D for a moment, thinking the zombies had gotten into the power box outside. "C'mon guys, it's late. You can afford to get some sleep for a couple of hours and allow the rest of us who wanna sleep, sleep. And besides, its way past your curfew, girl." he reprimanded, pointing his hand like a gun at her.

The small girl blinked her tired eyes at him and sat back against the couch, hiding behind 2D's taller figure. "One more game, an' I promise we'll go right to bed." 2D asked in a yawn, stretching. Noodle gave a weary smile and nod for the request, but Russel shook his head, "You guys have all day tomorrow to play that, and the next day, and the next day. If you keep going like this, you're gonna be way too tired for practice, and we can't have that." 2D frowned and whispered something to Noodle. He lifted her and she put her hands together, pouting and making her eyes three times their normal size, "Please big brother? Only one game? Only one! Promise!"

Russel held his stern look, but Noodle knew she had won by his eyes. Even though they were far from being related, Noodle looked up to Russel for protection and guidance, as a little sister would to an older brother, and Russel enjoyed that responsibility. Calling him her older brother was like pushing an off switch to his anger and frustration. 2D leaned his head next to Noodle's anime face, "'ow can you say no to that?" Russel sighed, "Man, I hate when you use that as a plea…fine, one game. But if I come back down here and catch you two still playin', you're both sleepin' outside for a week an' I dun care if its rainin', cold, or filled with zombies."

2D stared at Russel and gulped, setting Noodle back on the couch. The big man slapped his hand against the light switch, covering the two in room darkness with TV light, "One game, ya hear me?" They both nodded and he retreated to his room to try and get some rest. 2D glanced at Noodle and she gave a sleepy smile, "Guess we gotta make this 'un count, love." She bobbed her head and a kitten-like yawn crept out. "Yo' go, Noodle." he whispered, rubbing his eyes from the irritation the light was giving him.

Noodle's Pac Man started eating the pellets, got a power up pellet, and she started going after the ghosts, but after that, her Pac Man hit into a corner and stayed there. 2D wore a confused expression, "Eh…Noodle?" Staring at the screen, he poked her arm and her whole body slumped against his arm, her cheek using his arm as a pillow. His head snapped down in alarm, but he smiled softly, "I s'pose we'll continue tomorrow then." He turned off the TV and game system, cradled Noodle in his arms and carried her to her room. For being such an old game, Noodle had proved to him that it was actually fun.

He stretched once tucking her in and smiled, proud that his young friend could change his mind with proof and determination. Passing the living room, he grabbed the garbage that he and Noodle had snacked down while playing for all those hours and noticed the small business card sticking out in between the cushions where he had been sitting. He checked both sides and saw the number written on the back. Smiling, he pocketed it and went to his room. He was getting a migraine from that bothersome TV light…

&&&

Alone in her apartment was where Amee sat, basically in an uncomfortable shock. She tried droning away her feelings with some news, which only depressed her, because most news is depressing. Snagging her remote, she changed the channels and left it at one, leaving the room to get something to eat. She never had craving for any particular food, yet she was picky. Sighing, she grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and toasted up a pop tart. Bringing her food to the living room, she glanced at the TV as a hypnotic voice droned a song.

Sitting, she stared at the screen as the blue haired man, formally known as 2D, sang away, "Hey, I'm happy…I'm feelin' glad….I got sunshine…in a bag…"

"**_Holy crap, that kid wasn't joking…_**"

"_Hm…that girl is with him, too! Uh…Noodle! And that guy…something makes me wanna say that's the Murdoc 2D's always talking about…but he doesn't seem the life saving type. More like life taking…_"

"**_Is he singing about drugs…?...Figures…_**"

Amee frowned as the thought passed through her mind. She only wished she could control what went through her head. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done hours ago. "Oh my God…what the hell did I do…"

&&&

2D was barely standing as he held onto his keyboard for support. If he had visible eyes, they would've been more bloodshot than if he had gotten drunk all week and was suffering one hell of a hangover that day. His face was extremely worn and he was yawning left and right. Russel, sitting at his drum set, shook his head with an '_I told you so_' look on his face. Three days straight he and Noodle had played deep into the night, ending up going to bed at random times in the morning.

That particular morning, Murdoc wanted them to practice a little earlier since he had a previous engagement for the day. Noodle tuned her Les Paul slowly, nodding off for a moment or two until her balance gave off, spooking her awake. Murdoc dropped his football helmet neatly on his head, "Wot's wrong with 'em?" he asked Russel with an annoyed tone. "That damn game has them hooked. They ain't got a good night's sleep in three days."

"Bloody 'ell!" the bassist groaned, "'em two are the ones who're gonna be movin' today!" He walked to the tables in the corner and shifted around a few papers, looking for the right one. He brought it to Russel, showing him how the video was going to be directed and who was doing what. Russel nodded knowingly, "Yeah man, you don't gotta tell me twice, and Del's been itchin' to try this out, but we won't get nuthin' done with them like that, even if it was a normal practice."

Murdoc gnashed his filthy sharp teeth and knocked his own helmet in frustration, marching to 2D, who had leaned over and was holding his head in his hand with his eyes closed, drooling. Murdoc squinted his eyes and arched an eyebrow, breathing hard, "GET YO' LAZY ASS UP YA BLOODY DULLARD!" The singer's eyes snapped open and he fell forward in a shocking jump, collapsing with his keyboard. Noodle jumped as well, her cheeks filling pink as her heart raced from the unexpected surprise.

Murdoc glared at him threateningly, pointing a dangerous dirty finger at him, "Yo' lucky, hear me! LUCKY I'm busy today otha' wise I woulda beatin' you to a bloody pulp wit' a bat! Who the 'ell told yeh to stay up all night when you knew we were startin' tha' video today!" He lifted 2D by the collar of his shirt, knocking head against helmet, his eyes piercing into 2D's darkly, "An' you know I _hate_ makin' videos." 2D gulped and winced as the angry Brit threw him aside, "An' you!" he snapped, pointing at Noodle, "Don't _you_ 'ave a bed time or somethin'!"

She glanced down and said nothing. Russel sighed and shook his head, "Next video shoot, ev'ry one of you lot betta' be ready or I'll drag you through 'ell an' back!" And with that, he stormed out of the room to head off to where ever he was going to go after the practice. As soon as Murdoc was gone, 2D sighed with a moan, "Aww…he broke my keyboard…"

"Well if you woulda went to bed when I told you to, it would've still been workin' right now." scolded Russel, but 2D didn't seem to be listening. The computerized piano was on the floor, yet it wouldn't turn on, besides the fact that one of the keys had snapped off due to the high fall. He cradled it like a child and Russel rolled his eyes, getting off his drum set, "Man its not like it's the only one you got." 2D glanced up sadly, "No…but it wos a favorite…you guys gave this 'un to me for my birthday." Noodle gave him a comforting hug, "Next birthday better." Russel put a hand on her shoulder, "What she said."

&&&

It had been almost a week since 2D had gone to the game store with Noodle, and Amee couldn't feel more relieved (or stressed). How could she have been so stupid to give away her number like that? She hadn't thought about the danger of it all. The danger she was to him…But that was the thing. She hardly thought when he was around. Or _they_ hardly thought. It was _their_ fault she had written it down for him in the first place.

"Calm down…nothing to worry about…when guys don't call, they're not interested. Good…its better that way…" she muttered to herself as she got ready for work. She reached for her brush when the phone rang. Her heart rate shot up as she froze for the moment. She mentally slapped herself. Why would he call at nine fifteen in the morning? Not even the desperate of men would call that early. She picked up to find out it was another annoying telemarketer, only to hang up while they were still talking.

She brushed her hair hurriedly, cursing in the process. "**_Why exactly don't you want him to call? Are you afraid we'll drive you so crazy you might hurt him? Is that what you want to be afraid of? Or is it that your attention will be taken away from your own thoughts so much you won't know what to do on your own?_**"

Silence filled the bedroom as Amee stared at her own reflection sadly, still holding the piece she was brushing. She didn't know how to answer her own thought that time. "_He gives you an attention you've been craving for your whole life…an interest not even your parents could give…_" Amee brushed the piece and placed the brush down, moving slowly. "**_He has a bind on you and you just met him. It's unhealthy for a mind like yours, or should I say, ours? Can anyone really understand how you work? You can't even figure it out. You have a type of mind that will become obsessive._**"

"_No you don't. You have strong will power. You've survived this long. Don't let anything block your path._"

"**_That anything might become an anyone someday._**"

Amee looked down with a sigh. Maybe she could use a change for once. She was tired of living a lonely misunderstood life, but…there was always that risk…Her eyes traveled up to her digital clock blaring eight forty five. "Dammit…" she huffed, running down the stairs of her building and down the street, abandoning a perfectly useable car once again.

&&&

"G-get back 'ere, y-you…bloody…ughhh…"

Crashing came from the kitchen as Murdoc chased his moving punching bag around the table, knocking everything Russel had neatly placed all over the floor. Cinnamon and syrup decorated the floor with stepped on cereal and broken dishes. "Wot did I do!" screamed 2D, tripping over a fallen chair as he tried to get away from the madman. "You 'ere born!" he fumed, drunk as hell. He swooned back and forth as he carried the bottle holding his booze threateningly.

Obviously he had drank too much, leaning on the counter and throwing up into the sink, only to drink what was left in the bottle. "'ad to make room…" he grunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. In this short period, the band singer scrambled out of the kitchen to be hunted down. He ran down one of the many hallways of his home, running into the small Japanese girl. "Hallo-" she started, but stopped as soon as she was picked up and carried to a closet that 2D managed to squish himself into as well. Her expression definitely told of her worry, "Zomb-"

2D only turned off the light, locked the door, and placed his large hands on her cheeks with a nervous face, "Don't worry, nuthin's wrong, jus' promise me you won't say anything until I say so, awright love?" Fearful for her friend, she nodded with wide eyes and he slid down, his knees covering his face as he closed his eyes. Crashing and thudding was heard three rooms down and Noodle figured it was another Murdoc attack. In his little safe zone, she could see Murdoc had either punched or backhanded 2D in the nose since he was sniffing so much. Footsteps came closer; 2D's heart rate went up. The ten year old blinked as the drunk's shadow passed under the door's light.

It froze for a moment, almost as if Murdoc was trying to sniff the poor man out. Covering his head in terror, 2D opened one eye, expecting a beating of a lifetime and closed it again. His body threw a small spasm as he felt the touch of another, but it wasn't a hurtful touch. Small arms were wrapping around his chest and under his raised arms, hugging him. Noodle had always believed that actions could speak better than worse, as a picture could, and she was right. Feeling much better about the situation, 2D lowered his arms and wrapped them around the child, resting his head on hers, "Thanks Noods…I really needed tha'…" She gave him a reassuring smile and he ruffled her hair.

Praying that the danger had truly passed, the blue haired sweetheart opened the door and peeked out with Noodle. It seemed safe enough, and it was quiet. Opening the door wide enough for them both to get out, 2D stepped out and closed the door after Noodle, looking at her almost skip out. "I guess we're outta harm's wa-"

"Wha' the _bloody_ 'ell were you two doin' in the baavroom togetha'?" a dark voice slurred.

The two went to make a run for it, but Murdoc fell forward, grabbing Noodle's ankle, thinking it was 2D, "Stay still! All three o' yeh!" She squeaked and smacked him hard, forcing him to let go, "AH-OW!" A large shadow covered them all from the light and the girl ran behind the creator of it along with 2D. "Who the _hell_ made that mess downstairs?" Russel boomed, crossing his arms. Murdoc groaned groggily, trying to get up without swaying. 2D and Noodle merely peeked out from behind Russel and sighed. They were safe as long as Russel was there and Murdoc knew this as well. Unlike 2D, Russel was the type who would hit back if you made him angry, and a past experience made Murdoc learn that lesson the hard way.

Even in his drunken state, the bassist wouldn't earn himself more of a headache he had now, "I'll…be in me Winnie…" He slid into the shadows, disappearing. Russel turned to face his band mates, "D, I know it ain't yo' fault all da way for that mess in the kitchen bu-hey where you goin?" 2D froze, failing in trying to slink away from one of Russel's 'you gotta clean up too' speeches, "I uh…need to make a call." Noodle giggled, having a feeling she knew who, and Russel arched an irritated eyebrow, "Oh really? Who?"

"An' ol' friend o' mine, we 'aven't talked in a while and it's a bit rude if you don't get back to a lady friend afta' a couple o' days…" he hummed as he tapped the tips of his fingers together, trying to look like he knew what he was talking about. Russel sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "…Go do ya thing, man." Noodle waved as 2D went down the hallway from which he came and took Russel's hand, "Clean kitchen?" Russel glanced down at her and offered a nod, "This is becoming a hobby for me, you know."

&&&

**Author's Note**: Hey, hope you liked. The drunken Murdoc part was inspired by a friend's story about when she was at a party and one of her good friends was drunk. He acted pretty dangerously, and due to that, he's no longer with us today, but I want to acknowledge that inspiration. It helped me write a good part of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. The Call

The Call

Avoiding to make noise while passing Murdoc's 'room', 2D opened his door ever so gently and closed it with a slight push while leaning on it and locking it at the same time. Sighing, he flicked on his light and kicked off his sneakers. He definitely had better days. Sitting on his bed, he leaned his back against the backboard and went through his pockets. Some loose change, a coupon for Starbucks, a paperclip, and some lint was the treasure he found. Which pair of pants was he wearing the day he went to the store?

The keyboardist grabbed a pair of jeans that were on the floor and searched them. Nothing. No, it was the _other_ pair, the darker pair. His eyes scanned the room for them, but he couldn't seem to locate them. An idea suddenly popped into his head, "Oh!" Opening his closet, he stepped to the side as junk fell out and went through it. "There you are." he smiled, going through them and finding the card exactly where he had put it. Kicking stuff out of the way, he went back to his bed and took his cell phone off his nightstand.

He used his cell phone more often now, since he didn't trust Murdoc. That man had a thing for listening in on conversations, especially 2D's conversations, to see if anything that would interest him would come up. New girls were something Murdoc would definitely be interested in and this time, 2D didn't feel like sharing. He decided he would save the number first, in case he lost the card. He dialed the numbers and typed in 'Amee'. "A-m-e-e…heh, it's like sayin' the name over but in a funny way…" he chuckled at something only he would find humorous.

He pocketed the card once again and pressed the green caller button. "It 'asn't been _that_ long since we've talked…"

&&&

Amee sighed as the doorbell rang. She had been thinking to herself, as usual, worrying about life. It was very quiet in the apartment. She slipped her feet into some slippers and crossed her living room to the door. "Yes?" she asked, opening it a crack. A short young man with slicked back hair and a grin that could kill an ox pushed her door a little more open, "Hey Amee, what's up?"

"Go away Jimmy." she said grimly, about to close the door, but he put his foot in just before it closed. "Aw, don't be that way, we're all friends here." he said smoothly. "Friends don't ask for money to pay rent and end up using it for drugs." she shot back, smashing his foot in the doorway. "Are you still sore over that? Hey, it was a once in a life time thing, and besides, I've been clean for three weeks."

"Congratulations, bye."

"No, wait!"

Amee crossed her arms with a glare. "**_Oh he's asking for it this time._**" "_Looks like those classes didn't pay off very well…_" "**_Call the coppers on him. Let the cracker rot in jail, it's not skin off your back._**"

"What?"

"You wanna come by my place later?"

"**_Mother fucker!_**"

Amee raised an arm and cracked him right in the center of his face, breaking something. He covered his pain, yelling in pain, "DAMMIT WOMAN!" A sound behind her caught her attention and distracted her anger a bit, "Phone's ringing…" She slammed the door in his face, shaking her head with disgust and sat herself on her couch. Picking up the receiver, she greeted lamely, "Hello?"

"'ello, this Amee?"

Amee blinked in surprise, disbelieving who it was, "Yes…2D?"

"Mhm…Sorry, I know it's been some time…."

"No, its fine." Amee replied. "**_Ooh goody, some phone seduction…_**" Amee held the phone with two hands and lightly banged it against her forehead for the thought. "You sho'? You sound a little…upset." he asked while staring at his ceiling. Amee leaned back on her couch, "It's not your fault. I had to get rid of an annoying doorman." she said flatly.

"Oh. We don't get too many o' those. Most of 'em can't make it past the graveyard. Infested with zombies, you know. Last delivery man came and dropped us off wit a box. It had Noodle inside."

Amee relaxed as she allowed his voice to enter her mind, shoving out those other two. "Wait…you mean Noodle…the girl that was with you before?"

"Yep."

"She…came in a box!"

"Straight from Japan. Couldn't speak a word o' English, 'cept 'noodle', so we started callin' 'er that. Sho' scared the bloody 'ell outta me when I opened tha' box, though. But she's a little angel an' I'm glad out of all the places she coulda gone to, she ended up wit us. I ain't complainin'."

Amee found it interesting that 2D found a way to describe his friend in a kind manner without droning on about himself. "Hm, you two seemed pretty close when you came by both times." she agreed. 2D poked the 'Lil Diablo' bobble head he had and watched it shake a nod, "Wull, she's closer to Russel, 'e's kinda like the 'dad' ova' 'er. Ova' all of us, matta' o' fact."

"Nice, so who plays 'mom'?"

"Er…"

"Just teasing."

2D smiled. He honestly wasn't sure how he would answer that question with the choices only being between him and Murdoc, and he wasn't about to sound stupid to a new friend. He tapped his cheek in thought, "Well…"

"Well what?"

"I guess I could say Noodle…"

"Wha-late reaction there, hm?"

"Oh…" 2D could feel himself blush, but Amee replied, "Don't worry, I've got nothing against it. I just state the obvious. Its one of the many…bad traits of mine…" she said grimly, glancing down. 2D sat up, "Bad traits? You wanna talk about bad traits? Well, I'll tell you somethin', ev'ry day I get a bloody migraine from an accident I can't even remember, and sometimes I focus so much on the pain, I 'ave no idea wot's goin' on in the world around me. I get confused a lot b'cause o' that."

Amee leaned her head against a pillow and nodded understandingly, "An accident, huh? Is that why your eyes-…!" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just blurred out and it felt like a rock was being thrown around in her stomach, "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like…I'm really sorry…" she sighed, covering her face with one hand as the other held the receiver to her ear, awaiting a yell like Sammy's. Instead, she heard 2D chuckle. Back in his room, he laid back with a smile, "Actually I wos wonderin' when you were gonna bring that up. An' yes, one eye got fractured in one accident and the other in the other…an' my front teeth got knocked out in the job, too."

"You don't remember any of that happening?"

"Wull I remember…flyin' through the air…then darkness…then a bunch of doctors all ova' the place an' Murdoc in the corner talkin' wit one of 'em. Tha's pretty much all I recall. Oh! An' tha' me hair wouldn't stay down for a damn thing, it 'as a style of its own an' it won't go any otha' way."

"Why would you want to change it? It's cute."

"Oh. Thanks."

Amee strummed the cord of the receiver, "How exactly do you know Murdoc saved your life?" 2D pouted in thought, "Well…'e wos there in the 'ospital ev'ry time I remember bein' there…an' 'e took me in afta' the accident, fed me an' ev'rythin', an' he said that since I 'ad a good singin' voice 'e'd allow me to be in 'is band. 'e said I wos lucky he wos lettin' me be in 'is band afta' wot I did to 'is car. Said I dented it with my face, so 'e started callin' me 2 Dents for wot the accident did to my eyes."

"Oh I get it now…2D…2 Dents, okay. Now that that's cleared up…so what's your _real_ name?"

"Uhm, Stuart. Stuart Tusspot."

"That's a decent name. The first matches up with the last. Funny, you don't strike me as a Stuart, though."

"I don't?"

"Not too much. But you didn't strike me as a 2D either so I lose either way. It doesn't matter. I like both."

"Uh, okay."

Amee froze as she thought over something 2D had said, "Whoa, wait…your 'friend' said you dented his car with your face?"

"Yep."

"2D, that sounds like he crashed into _you_. No person in their right mind would run into a car and crack their head against it. It sounds more like _he's_ the reason for your accident."

"Nah…Murdoc wouldn't lie about that…would 'e?" he suddenly questioned, thinking over the incident for the first time. Before Amee could answer, he responded to his own question, "Murdoc's a good guy, 'e's nice enough…" 2D glanced at his door and thought about earlier, _When he wants to be…_

Their conversation went on and neither of them took notice of the time passing. Amee learned a lot more than she needed to about the dysfunctional family 2D lived with and she revealed a thing or two about herself, although nothing special that would assume her crazy. Soon enough, the sun had set, stars lit the night, and 2D flipped on his stomach, "You say yo' strange and weird, but I don't think so. Yo' jus' different is all…an' I think yo' a pretty int-'oly crap!"

"What!" Amee jumped. His voice had been so calming and mellow, the sudden raise was alarming. "Its eleven fifty two!"

"It..wha-…" Her eyes darted around for a clock and indeed he was right. How had time slipped away from her? Had she really been having a good time talking to the band member? "Wow…it really is…" she said in awe. "Do you 'ave work tomorrow? I'm sorry, I talk a storm on some topics…"

"Don't worry about it, I haven't talked to someone this long in…" she scanned her memory, realizing the truth, "…ever…" 2D shifted as he sat up, stretching, "I should let you go, you need to get some sleep, but, uh, before I do, I been meanin' to ask you, do you wanna meet up sometime? I could propaly introduce you to my friends an' we could have some fun." Amee stared at her knees as the offer was spoken into her ear.

"_I can't…I can't…don't accept…I shouldn't…_"

"**_You'll only hurt yourself in the end…_**"

"W-well…I don't know…" she mumbled and 2D kept quiet for her real answer.

"_It would be something different…a change…_"

"**_Changes can be dangerous things and once you go into a change, you can't go back out…_**"

"If…you don't want to, I understand." 2D said sweetly, making Amee feel two different emotions at once. Anxiety, and another she couldn't quite pick out. Any who, it overpowered her fear and forced its way out her mouth, "No! I'd…I'd love to." she said quietly, amazed that he had actually gone against her mindful friends. "When would you like to come?" he asked, feeling cheery about the whole thing. Amee sighed and ran her hand up her face, pushing her bangs up, "Uhm…I'm off on Thursday…"

"Thursday's great, we don't 'ave practice, so you can come around…six thirty? We usually eat 'round seven."

"Sure…what's the dress code?"

2D scratched his head with the pencil he had been using to write down the reminder since he couldn't trust his memory, "Uhm…nothin' fancy, but…somethin' you would wear outside at night, in case you wanna do somethin' afta'wards." Amee nodded, "Not fancy, nightwear. Got it." She wrote down the address of Kong Studios and kept it on her table. "Awright, I'll see yeh then. G'night Amee."

Amee pushed the note around aimlessly, "Night…" The line clicked in her ear and she lowered the receiver, still keeping an eye on the small paper with writing. Silence filled the room, and her mind. It was very close to a meditation, or a shock, that her mind was going through. "**_Miss me?... What the hell was that about? Did he just invite you over for dinner and a date?_**"

"_He said to hang out. Not a date. Don't put words in his mouth._"

"**_Don't matter, you said yes, and that was one big mistake little girl._**"

"_Not necessarily. The mind was at peace when he spoke. He might be able to get rid of the depression you suffer._"

"**_Its not depression, its common sense. Until now, you've gone with somewhat of an instinct, and it's helped you survive, even though you hate it. Even when you're terrified of your actions, when you keep away from others, when you ignore the world because you can do damage, when you cry at night…we've never left you, and we never will. People are horrible creatures. They hurt others, they make pain, and they will take over you. Who's to say he won't? Sure he seems sweet, but that happiness of his will get to you, because he can't make you happy forever…_**"

The young woman sat quietly as her mind took over her for the few minutes they had, but it was no matter. Something different was happening and she wasn't sure what. All she knew was that the feeling started when a thought of a certain blue haired singer passed her mind.

&&&

_Author's Note_: Working on a few chapters of this. Next two are going to be lengthy. Please review, I like to see how I'm doing with this.


	7. Thursday Part 1

Thursday (Part 1)

"Uh…Russ?"

The drummer looked up from his newspaper, "Yeah D?" 2D poked his head into the kitchen with a nervous smile, "I 'ave a request for dinner tonight…can you make tha' pasta dish yeh do so well?" Russel put his paper on the table and checked the cabinets, "Yeah, I can, if you can get Noodle to make the sauce. That girl works magic with spices." The singer nodded and made his way to her room. "Noodle?" he called, knocking on her door. Shuffling was heard and something banging as it dropped. The doorknob jiggled revealing the Japanese girl, "Yes?"

He held his arm behind his back, arching his neck to see what she had been doing. Her hands were smudged black and she had handprints on her face, probably from pushing hair behind her ear. "Wot are you up to?"

She blushed as she twiddled her pointer fingers, "Uhm…pictures…" 2D stepped around her, ignoring her expression and gasp. Oil pastels and pencils covered the floor along with some sheets of black and white. Crouching down, he carefully picked up the few papers that had been etched on. "No! It not finished! Not that good!" the girl squeaked, trying to snatch them away, but in 2D's full height, she didn't have a chance. His eyes widened as he flipped through each page, some of squirrels in a tree, some of her room, some of Japan that she had seen on TV, but the best were the ones that she had painted of himself, Russel, and Murdoc.

"Noodle! These are amazing!" he awed, looking at one of himself with his usual clueless expression. It was like looking into a mirror, if his expression was that exact one. Like a photo, one drawn by an artist blessed with skill. She kept quiet as she stared at the ground. "Just practice…not good ones…" 2D stared at one of Russel taking in a smell of something he's cooking in the kitchen, "'eck, if these are on'y practice, the finished ones 'ave gotta be somethin' you'd see in a museum!" Cheeks flared, she put her arms behind her, unable to handle the compliments.

"All I can do is stick figures…" he chuckled, wondering how she could draw like that. "'ow'd yeh manage to get this 'un?" he asked suddenly, showing her her own drawing of Murdoc sleeping on a curled mess of blanket inside his Winnebago. Noodle glanced at her door and told him quietly, "Russel say stay away from Murdoc car, but I know Murdoc sleeping when it quiet and car not moving, so at night I open door and peek to see why I stay away. It not bad. But I remember." she pointed at the drawing, "Murdoc not bad when sleeping. It quiet, but sometimes he say things when sleeping. Please not tell Russel or Murdoc!" her voice suddenly changed from a memorable state to an anxious one.

Her eyes were as wide as tennis balls and her lip was trembling, afraid to be caught for what she did. 2D shook his head with shock, "Wait, yo' tellin' me you only _looked_ at him and you were able to do this!" The same look was still on Noodle's face as she nodded, "I watch and try hard to remember so no one sees me draw…" Arching an eyebrow, he glanced at her, "Shy 'bout showin' these, eh?" Noodle nodded and looked to the side, "Please not tell?" 2D smiled a toothy grin, "I promise I won't tell about you drawing or going into the Winnebago if you'll make yo' sauce to go wit Russel's pasta dish." Noodle smiled and gave a happy nod, "Mhm!"

"Perfect." he sighed thankfully. He wanted this dinner to be good. He was expecting someone. He neatly put Noodle's art into a pile, one catching his eye, "Oh, wow!" He picked it up, looking at a picture of all of them hanging out on the couch, with him playing, what it seemed to be, video games. The picture's angle was through the TV's view looking out at them. 2D's eyes ran over each one, himself with a determined look on his face while pressing down on the controller and leaning forward, Russel holding the other controller, his blue cap pulled backwards looking just as determined, Murdoc holding what 2D guessed was a beer can with one arm behind the couch looking a bit bored with a smirk, but the thing that amazed 2D the most was that Noodle had placed herself in the picture, in between 2D and Russel.

The girl wore a look of happiness and admiration with a bright smile as she was holding her knees, looking like she was going to swing her legs. 2D's stare went to Noodle as she cleaned up the mess on the floor. She caught his look and stood, curious of what he was looking at. "Oh, that bad!" she said, furrowing her eyebrows, "It only second time, it not come out right." 2D gave her an '_are you crazy_' look, "This is nowhere near bad! It's perfect! You even managed to get yo'self in there!" Looking surprised, she tilted her head, "You…like it?"

"Its kick ass!" he said most certainly, placing it on top of the pile. Noodle grabbed it and placed it in a clear protected cover, handing it to him, "You keep. Present." she grinned ecstatically. His eyes widened, "Really? Wow, thanks Noods!" Her smile widened and she turned to get cleaned up. Leaving her room to put the drawing away, he thought about getting a frame for it. It would look great, not to mention it deserved to be framed. Entering his own room, he put the picture on his nightstand and went to his closet, wondering what he was going to wear.

&&&

"Hmm…"

Twenty minutes had gone by and Amee still couldn't decide what she was going to wear for this occasion. She had already pushed all her fancy wear to one side of her closet and her day time wear was on the other side, leaving her nightwear in front of her. "_Can't go wrong with jeans…_"

Amee's eyes scrutinized her closet for a pair of jeans. She had five pairs. She pulled out the darkest blue of them all; it would look nice with a calm and cool color. "Jeans…and a nice blouse…" she murmured, tapping her check lightly. She had a couple of nice blouses. A half hour later, she was groaning, "It shouldn't be this hard to choose something to wear, dammit!" Glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was already six. She placed the jeans she was going to wear on her bed and closed her eyes, snatching a blouse from the closet.

"**_You know that never works._**"

She opened her eyes to see she had taken an emerald colored halter top with a teardrop ring where the ties started that wouldn't reveal too much. "_It never hurt to try._" Amee nodded in approval and laid the blouse slightly above the jeans. She unhooked her favorite belt, black with small silver round spikes decorating it in rows, and tossed it on her bed along with a pair of socks. "**_Trying to catch pneumonia dumbass?_**"

Hurrying to the living room, she opened her other closet for outdoor wear and picked out her black zip up hoodie that had two green stripes going down the sides. "Eh, green and green, it matches good enough." she muttered, picking up a pair of flat black shoes with silver buckles on the sides. She raced into her room, dumped off the stuff on her bed, and zoomed into the bathroom to shower.

&&&

"…Now?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"Man, what makes you think it's gonna be ready two seconds after you ask a second time?"

2D slumped in his chair, "Sorry."

Russel stirred the shells and spaghetti in one pot while checking on the seafood in another. "So," he said, adding some spice to the food, "Who's the lucky girl?" 2D looked up in surprise, "Girl? I never said…" Russel smirked, "It doesn't take much to figure it out." Noodle stole a quick glance at 2D and he arched an eyebrow, putting two and two together. "I was gonna tell yeh…at some point." he said quietly. "You don't gotta hide girls from us, D. I'm pretty sure Muds's learned his lesson by now..." Russel commented and suddenly stared ahead without focusing on any particular thing.

"Russ?" 2D looked at him strangely, but calmed down as soon as Russel's head hung loosely. An old friend was coming for a visit. A blue mist slowly poured from Russel, meshing together almost like play-doh forming itself. "aaaAAHHH!" the form stretched, shaking its head slightly, "Yo, what's smellin' good?" Noodle looked up at the ghostly figure as Russel blinked normally once again, "Hallo Del!" The blue man floated slightly before placing his ectoplasmic feet on the ground, "Hey baby girl."

"Goin' Italian tonight, Del." responded Russel, answering the late question. Del gave a sour sober look as he sighed, "Damn, bein' dead got its wins and loses." The ghost's counterpart nodded understandingly, "Yeah…but we expecting company, so you stay on the D.L., you got me?" Grinning, Del opened his arms in an innocent way, "Aw, Russ, when have I eva' been trouble around here?" All three looked at him seriously. He floated over to a chair and sat, "What? None of ya'll can take a joke?"

"Wakin' up more zombies than needed around here isn't exactly funny, man." muttered Russel, crossing his arms. "Zombies bother 2D." Noodle agreed, remembering his not easily forgotten scream. Del glanced at 2D with a smirk, loving to threaten someone with their fear. "You been quiet, Deeds. Somethin' happen while I was not here?" he asked, pointing down at the floor. 2D shook his head, "No…jus' waitin' for a friend." Del smiled a toothy grin, "Good for you, man. I was wonderin' when you were gonna get another chick 'round here."

Russel placed the pot of pasta on a cooler part of the stove, "Yeah, speakin' of which, why don't you make yourself useful and keep an eye out for anybody at the gate." Del winced with annoyance, "Man, what the hell do I look like to you? A doorman?" The drummer gave the ghost a dirty look and he sighed, "Fine. But only 'cus its D waitin' for her, not you." Russel rolled his eyes as the ghost disappeared in a puff before 2D could say anything. Pointer finger in the air, 2D's mouth hung open as he was about to say something. He scratched his head, "Are you sho' it's a good idea to 'ave Del greet 'er?"

Russel offered a quick nod, "He's never done anything too bad to a female that's stepped on our property before."

"Sauce done!" Noodle announced, handing the pot to Russel to he could heat it. 2D stood and leaned forward, over Noodle's shoulder to see. "…Now?" Smacking his head, Russel sighed, "Man, don't you gotta freshen up or somethin'?" 2D shrugged, "My clothes and things are ready, I just 'aven't changed…its still a bit early, in'it?" The Jap saw the stress in Russel's expression and turned, taking 2D's hand and leading him to the doorway, "You get ready now. When you done, dinner done." 2D held his arm with an unsure look, "Are you sho'?" Giving him a slight push, Noodle nodded, "Yes!"

"Awright…"

As the footsteps' echo lowered, the two sighed. "Thanks Noodle, nothin' would've gotten done with him distractin'." The young girl held a thumbs up.

&&&

It was a cloudy night, not normal at all, and as the bus neared a certain road, the clouds seemed to thicken, graying the sky more than blue, casting a cover over the stars and spreading a dim shadow over the homes that were there. There were only two others on the bus Amee was on, it didn't look like too many rode this bus that far. Her black floppy hat pulled down so far, the flexible visor hid her eyes from a passerby's view, but she could see clearly through her bangs that were pressed halfway of her eye length.

Across from her was what looked like a smuggling druggie by the way he dressed and smelled, and way in the back of the bus was a bum, probably a local one, sleeping with a crushed can of beer in his hand. She couldn't help feeling a little odd on that bus, even the bus driver was a little strange, constantly asking how everyone's day was and repeating how his went for the last thirty years. She kept a tight grip on her black and white pack strapped on her back as she stared the bus driver's way. Her hand slid over the stop tape and she pressed. A light ring and light went up in the front to let the driver know she needed to get off at the next stop.

"Aw, which of my new friends am I losing already?" he said in a strange voice. She stood, holding on to the hand grips hanging from the ceiling, and the man before her came to life, whispering different amounts of money, trying to get her to lend him some. She arched an eyebrow, shaking her head and glanced at the driver who was slowing the vehicle down at a lonely stop. "Okay here we are! So what's your name?" he asked in a hit on voice, which disgusted her since he was old enough to be her grandfather, "Jane Doe." she blew off, climbing down the steps. "Hey, so you and me? We go nice-hey wait!"

"**_WELL, IF THAT WASN'T A MORE PERFECT TIME TO HAVE A GUN IN YOUR POCKET!_**"

"_Disgusting perverted old man…_"

Amee couldn't agree with herself more. She slowed her jog to a calm walk, not wanting to be tired when she got to Kong Studios. "Definitely not taking that bus back…" she muttered, adjusting her hat a bit. It was getting chillier as she walked towards the house on the hill at the end of the street. Noticing the darkest clouds seemed to hover over the large property, Amee sighed, "Guess they're going for the haunted house look…"

"**_You think?_**"

"_Wonder why no one seems to live in these houses…_"

She glanced at the houses that seemed to be falling apart and walked just a bit faster. Soon enough, she stood before a giant gate with the word 'KONG' labeled between the two parts. All it took was a slight push to have the gate doors swing open in front of her. Almost thinking she had broken it somehow, she slowly stepped into the property with a cautious expression.

"_Well…he did mention a graveyard…and not many people passing through it…_"

"**_Weirdoes…_**"

Slanted tombstones decorated the land all the way up the hill instead of grass or tiny plastic gnome ornaments that normal people would have. Not too far off was a mausoleum with caution tape over the door, a very unwelcoming sign according to anyone with half a brain. "It's just a bunch of dead people…or things. I came for a dinner that I'm already late to. Might as well get up there." she muttered, slinging her bag that was sliding down.

"Just a bunch of dead people?"

Amee blinked and looked around. That voice definitely didn't come from her mind or mouth. She shook her head and kept walking, the hill was coming up.

"Hey, jus' because people are dead doesn't mean they don't got feelings no more."

The young woman halted immediately as the ground began rumbling and come tombstones began to fall over as the dirt was pushed up. Throat dry, she backed up while filthy rotting corpses of gorillas and people rose from the grounds, reaching out for her. Unable to scream, she ran back, not to far from the gate. As she was about to make it, the doors slammed shut and tight. Trying to shake it loose, Amee stared forward, knowing too well what was coming after her, "NO!" She spun around, arms holding in the air, creating the allusion she had been ready for this her whole life, but instead, led the zombies to think she was going to run one way while she ran the opposite.

"Aw, they just wanna hear an apology is all, girl!"

"**_This place is nuts and we haven't even gone inside yet!_**"

Out of breath and heart racing like crazy, Amee pounded her fist on the door, then realized there was a doorbell and went all out on that, too. A small video screen by the door flashed on, showing the angry bass player, glaring out, "WOT! Woddya want! We don't want any, gerroff our property!" he yelled in one shot, and the screen shut off. Amee stared at the camera unbelievingly and checked in back of her quickly. They were catching up, for dead folk, they were pretty fast. She began kicking and punching the door, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

After a half minute, the locks of the door began clicking, lending Amee a moment of relief that she would be rescued. The door pulled back to reveal the same man on the screen, looking three times angrier, "WOT THE BLOODY 'ELL-hmm…the camera adds weight on yeh. Yeh awright, but tha' blouse 'as gotta go." he said with a devilish grin. It was quickly wiped away as Amee grabbed him by the throat with both hands, "YOU HAVE FUCKING ZOMBIES IN YOUR FRONT YARD COMING AFTER ME!"

The lack of air prevented Murdoc from replying any kind of understandable answer except for gasping squeaks. Hearing the screaming that could be heard a mile away, Noodle ran into the room, "Wha-Amee-san!" Also hearing the screams from the basement, 2D sped like a madman, having a feeling something like this was going to happen. Having heard Noodle already greet her cheerfully, he smiled, knowing she was safe, and entered the room with a grin, catching the last bit of her strangling his friend. He only stared with his mouth agape as she dropped Murdoc, realizing the zombies had reached the door and were beginning to come in.

Noodle growled and crouched, daring them to come to her while Murdoc, rubbing his neck and coughing air in, grabbed his shotgun by the door and slammed it shut, blasting the ones that had entered. "They're neva' this restless! Wot the 'ell is goin' on!" grunted Murdoc, spreading gore all over as the blasts blew off parts of the zombies. 2D's eyes widened as he backed away from some coming his way.

Russel came out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a paper towel, "Alright D, everything's in the mix. It'll be done in a few, I'm just warmin' it…up?" He stared at the room as zombie parts decorated it and Murdoc shot the last one. "Huh?" questioned Noodle, glancing around blankly as the bassist poked one of them with the tip of his gun. The drummer sighed darkly and threw his towel on the floor, "DEL!"

Everyone kept quiet as a voice answered, "Yeah…?"

"Get over here, now!"

The voice sighed in a groan, "What?"

"Del!"

The spook rose out of the floor with a sour look on his face, "Whaaat?"

"You're the one who was talking to me!" accused Amee in a sudden scream, scaring and halfway deafening 2D. While the other two fought off undead, she had made her way behind 2D, hugging his back with her eyes closed, not for emotional support, but as a shield. Oddly enough, this had gone unnoticed even though her grip around his chest was crunched enough to crack a few ribs. Realizing what she was doing and catching 2D peeking at her with a smile, she immediately let go and rubbed her elbow, staring ahead, almost incredulous there was a ghost in front of her.

"What did I say about startin' trouble?" growled Russel, glaring at his dead friend. The ghost muttered a few inaudible words and held an arm out towards Amee, "You said to greet her, am I right or wut?" Russel shook his head, "That's not a greeting! And no, I didn't say greet her, I said keep an eye out!" Del shrugged, wondering what the difference was. "Ah, they were jus' playin' with her, man. An' it was really her fault in da first place they came up 'neway. You know how sensitive we livin' dead are."

2D tilted his head, actually taking Del's speech in literal terms, word for word, "Del's sensitive?" Amee looked at him crazily and glanced back at the blue floating man. Russel arched a skeptical eyebrow, forcing Del to slightly turn to everyone else, "'_Sorry_.'" he drawled, using four fingers to quote his sarcasm. Knowing this was the best they were going to get, the gang looked around at the mess. "Ew." commented Noodle, stepping over various parts to get near Russel. "Not that this wasn't _enlightening_ or anythin'…" muttered Murdoc, shining his gun with his shirt and placing back in its rightful corner.

He was about to exit the room when Russel boomed, "Where do you think yo' goin'?" Murdoc glanced back, "Not that it's any of yo' damn business, but my Winnie. You 'ave a problem wit tha'?" Russel crossed his arms, "Hell yeah I do! You forgettin' somethin'!" he fumed, meaning the room, "I bet you don't leave yo' fuckin' car this messy!" Russel wasn't one to curse in the presence of Noodle, or guests, but he was tired of cleaning after Murdoc's messes lately.

2D cleared his throat and held a questioning finger, "Uhm, guys?"

"I leave my fuckin' car the way I fuckin' want, got tha' fatass!"

"Guys?"

"Well then shoot shit in yo' car, not the house! You ain't the only fuckin' one livin' here, man!"

"'ello?"

"BUT IM THE ONE WHO BLOODY FOUND IT!"

"Uhh…"

"THE WORLD AIN'T ALL ABOUT YOU!"

Having floated near 2D, Amee, and Noodle, the musical Del was rubbing his chin in thought, "Twenty down flat says they'll jump each other." The noise level was getting too high for Amee to handle, glaring at the two screaming their heads off. "SHUT UP!" she screeched, silencing the room in less than a second. All eyes were on her until Murdoc broke the uneasy quiet, "'ew the 'ell are you anyway?" Quickly enough, 2D put an arm around her shoulders and walked her closer to them, "Ev'ryone, this is Amee. She's a good friend o' mine. Amee, you've met Noodle."

Noodle gave her a respectful bow and giggle. 2D turned her to the black New Yorker, "This is Russel. Amee, Russel, Russel, Amee." he introduced, having fun bobbing his head while saying it. Russel smiled, looking ten times kinder than he had a moment ago, "Sorry for that show. So yo' the one 2D's been waitin' for all day. Nice to meet ya." Amee shook his hand, "And you're the one who holds this place together." Russel smirked, "Trust me, it ain't easy."

"An' this is Del, our late friend. You've…met outside. He likes pullin' pranks. Del, Amee, Amee, Del." he said, using hand movements this time instead of his head. He was starting to get a headache. Del smiled, taking her hand, "Sometimes I jus' can't help maself." Amee nodded, pressing her lips together as she shook his hand; touching a ghost was like sticking your hand in a bucket of ice. 2D smiled approvingly and moved her along, "An' this," he started, and his grip around her shoulder tightened, "is Murdoc. Leader an' founder of our band."

"So, you're the infamous Murdoc…" Amee muttered, not feeling comfortable with the way he was looking at her. He gave her hand a squeeze, finally ending his inspection with his eyes landing on her face, "Hmm…yeah…"

"**_He's checking you out…_**"

"_Ugh…_"

2D's smile went down to an uneasy one, and his fingers were practically drilling into Amee's arm. Russel gave Murdoc a '_you better not even dare_' glare and the bassist slowly let of Amee's hand, crossing his arms grumpily. "Normally this place is clean, but…" Russel began, talking about the mess.

"Don't go blamin' this on me again…" Murdoc growled, and they gave each other dark looks, but Amee shook her head calmly, "Its fine. If we start now, the smell won't sink in." Noodle ran off to gather some cleaning things and Murdoc went to get a garbage bag, grumbling all the while. Russel nodded and left with Del to help Noodle find the items. "Uhm, 2D?" Amee said quietly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna run off or anything…"

It took a moment for this to register in his mind that he could let his iron grip go now, and he did so very quickly, "Eh, sorry." She stretched her arm, "Don't be. I don't…" 2D waited for her to finish her sentence, but she didn't want to offend him or his friend, "…he was a little _too_ welcoming when he opened the door is all." she ended crustily, and received a nod. The blue haired singer glanced at the kitchen, "'e prolly didn't know 'ew you were…I mean, know you were comin' to se-I didn't exa'ly tell 'im. About you." he said in sharp-ending sentences, not sure if what he was saying was good or not.

The glance she gave him told him it was alright, and almost grateful. He smiled, glancing at Noodle who entered with seven buckets, three in each hand, and one balancing on her head with rags to pick things up inside. Both 2D and Amee helped her lessen her packages and soon Russel came in with a broom and dust pan. Del only hung around, watching. Piles were created awaiting garbage bags that were overdue. "Muds! Where the hell are ya, man? We need those bags!"

"Eh? Oh…right…"

He slowly came into the room, drinking a can of beer, dragging along a black garbage bag that was filled with a couple of empty ones. They clanged as he handed it to Russel and leaned on the wall, doing the same as Del. Using gloves, they carried unwanted pieces of body to the bag and started wiping slime and guts off of everything. It took a minute for Russel to notice Murdoc shaking his can in spirals, echoing the tiny bit of liquid inside with boredom.

He sighed and continued cleaning, finally tying up the bag with a yellow fastener. "Good as new." smiled Noodle, wiping the TV with a rag. 2D nodded in agreement as Amee blew a strand hair from her face. The bag was thrown at Murdoc, who caught it just in time, managing an, "Oof!" He winced at the horrid smell and glared at the drummer, "Wot the 'ell do yeh want me to do wit this?" Russel dusted his hands, "Uh, you throw it out. It's what you do with garbage, man. But, coming from you, I didn't expect you to know that."

Murdoc's eyes widened, "Are you daft! This'll call 'em zombies right to me!" Noodle pulled back a curtain to see if the walking dead had decided to call it a night, but a slap to the window answered her wonder. Russel began to push the bassist, "I would've done it maself, but since you didn't do squat, I didn't want you to feel left out." Amee slipped her hand into 2D's as the zombies began banging on the door. "I'd take the basement way if I were you." commented Russel, talking about the carpark, and Murdoc cursed as he went down one of the hallways with the load.

Sniffing the air, Amee arched an eyebrow with a blank look, "Is something…burning?" 2D's eyes widened as both he and Russel ran into the kitchen. Noodle covered her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "Bad start…" Amee placed her arms behind her back and looked at her, "Not that bad." The young girl smiled and took her hand, "Come set table?" she asked, more of an order than a question. She led her to the kitchen, were the boys had managed to save their dinner. "Damn it D, don't mess with the stove again…" Russel scolded, adding more sauce.

"Sorry, Russ…I jus' wanted it to be ready quicker…" he apologized for the fiftieth time. Noodle retrieved the dishes and handed them to Amee. She got some forks and knives, using her useful skill of head balancing to place cups there. They left the kitchen with the two who hadn't even noticed their appearance and went to the table, placing everything out. "Russel bring food in minute." nodded Noodle with a smile, sitting down. Amee sat next to Noodle and stared at her plate. She tried to keep her mind calm. She liked when she could almost think for herself.

There were too many distractions here for her to focus on her mind, it was a great feeling. "Just go sit down!" she heard boom from the kitchen, and 2D slunk out, arms filled with containers of drinks. He placed a wine bottle by the head seat, obviously Murdoc's sitting place, a bottle of Root Beer for Noodle, a Budweiser for Russel, and a Heineken for himself. "What wouldja like to drink, Amee?" he asked while placing the containers. "I'll just have some soda." she said quietly, pointing to the Root Beer. She could tell this house probably contained every type of alcoholic drink known to mankind, even the soda had the word beer in it, and she wasn't about to fall victim to ending up drunk with three other men, two of whom she just met.

2D sat across from her with a smile, "Awright then." A slamming door caused them all to look to Amee's right and 2D's left, revealing Murdoc grunting angrily, holding his hand. "Bloody savages…" he cursed, heading into the bathroom to bandage up his bitten hand. 2D rubbed his own hand in thought and shuttered. An aroma wave of garlic and butter filled the air as Russel placed a basket of garlic bread in the center of the table. 2D's tongue ran over his top lip with eager hunger as he reached his arm to snatch one, but in return, had his hand smacked away. He glanced at Russel with wide innocent eyes, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Wait for da food…and for everyone to be at the table. Sides, you weren't born with long arms so you could reach halfway off the table, man. Ask Noodle to pass it." he scolded, leaving to get the main course. At the word, Noodle pushed the basket towards 2D, but he didn't touch it. He was still bitter for having his hand smacked. Murdoc came out with gauze wrapped around the middle of his hand and a dark expression as he took his seat. "Where's th-oh finally." he started, but saw the percussionist coming towards them with a giant pot that looked as if it could feed twice as many people.

He set salt, pepper, garlic, cheese, and some jarred sauce of Noodle's on the table before serving everyone their share of food. He seemed to load everyone's plate to the max.

"Man, I don't even remember what that tastes like anymore…"

Amee jumped as the voice popped into her ear. Russel sat down and glanced at his friend, "No one wants to hear about what you can or can't do anymore, yo. Why don't you just take a rest?" Del squinted his eyes, "I _just_ got out, I ain't botherin'!"

"What are you plannin' to do? Watch us eat?"

Del arched a thumb at Amee, "Nah, but we really haven't gotten to know 2D's girl here." The two mentioned shared a glimpse and 2D stared down at his food quickly, spinning his spaghetti in a tenser way. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" Del teased, grinning at 2D's actions. Noodle muffled her giggle as Murdoc arched an eyebrow, and Russel sighed, "Its either you get in now, or not at all." This caused a little alarm in Del, "Wha' chu mean? You can't send me away! What if _he_ comes?" Russel shrugged, "I'm givin' ya a choice." The ghostly figure grumbled as he shrank and merged with Russel, which for Amee, was a creepy sight to see.

For a moment, Russel had some strange expressions crossing his face: thoughtful then confused, upset, then slowly relaxed and back to normal. He glanced at Amee who had her fork about to put food in her mouth, but never actually reaching her mouth. She blinked and shook her head, shoving the food in her mouth self-consciously. "Sorry," he apologized, "Not too many people are used to seeing friendly possessions. Its hard to understand the fact that I practically have to argue with maself."

Amee switched her glance to 2D, who smiled happily at her. She took a bite of her bread and chewed thoughtfully. Not too many people understood the uniqueness of Russel's problem, but little did he know that Amee knew a little too much for her own good.

&&&

_Author's Note_: Personally, I think the strangling part would've been entertaining to see. But anyway, sorry for the long wait. Limited access to internet, starting a one shot that will be done very soon, and writing up the rest of this story…yeah, it takes time away from you. Well, now that you've read, all you gotta do is review! And please do, I like to see how much you like or hate Amee. And if anyone's noticed, her mind quiets down when 2D's around…hm…


	8. Thursday Part 2

Thursday (Part 2)

The rest of the dinner went well. A few questions from a curious Russel brought Amee to answer a few interests of her own, what she did for a living, and how exactly she and 2D met. "It wos actually because of an accident tha' 'appened 'ere that me an' Noods went in the beginning." the young blue-head said, taking a bite of bread. Noodle agreed with a smile as everyone else listened. "We wanted to play, so Noodle went to get the otha' controlla', but it wos broken so-"

"Wot do yeh mean it wos broken?" asked Murdoc darkly. 2D blinked in surprise, not realizing Murdoc hadn't found out about the first accident. 2D stared at him, holding an "Uhh…" note as Murdoc held his fork tightly. Russel sighed, "Man, let it go. We got two controllers now, don't we? No need for this." Murdoc glared at the drummer of his band, "Not the point! My controlla' was broken in for me to play it! These new 'uns are all bloody stiff!" His glare went to 2D, who was already shrinking in his seat, "I'll get you later…"

Noodle glanced at Amee and looked down. Something was wrong. Why did she look so guilty? Amee arched an eyebrow, but left it at that. "So continue with da story, D." said Russel, completely ignoring Murdoc's threat. "Oh right…so…uh…where wos I?" he asked meekly, rubbing his head. "Broken controller." Amee whispered, and he nodded as if electrocuted. "Right! So me an' Noodle raced all the way there, an' it wos about to close, too. I bought a bunch o' candy while Noods went an' got the controlla'. Totally forgot why we were there in the first place! So I started runnin' wit me candy and bang!" he told, giving a pound to the table with his fist.

"I ran inteh somebody. Luckily it wos good ol' Amee." he beamed, glancing at her. She felt her lips slightly, just slightly, curl upwards, causing 2D to grin even more, but this didn't last long as she felt a sharp kick to her leg. She pouted a frown and glanced to her right. Murdoc was trying to get comfortable, slouching down with his cheek leaning against a propped up fist, obviously not interested in 2D's story. He caught her glance and arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was looking at him like that for, and only one thing came to mind. Of course he considered himself a quality godsend sanctified for all woman kind, so only one thing could come to a mind set like his.

Amee went back to listening to 2D's story, replaying the event in her mind until she felt another sharp kick.

"**_Son of a man-whored bitch…_**"

She took a deep breath and ignored it as she felt it twice more. It stopped after that, and Amee was thankful until she was bothered once more, but now with food. Since kicking didn't work, Murdoc started entertaining himself with trying to get chunks of crumbs into her blouse. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a bit of bread hit her cheek. This guy was definitely trying her patience. She kept her eyes on 2D. She didn't want him thinking she was in any way trying to associate herself with Murdoc. Pretending to fit her hair a bit, she threw off his target and he gave her a slight kick again.

He chuckled lightly as he saw her frustrated, but not willing to do anything. He always liked those. They were second easiest. If she was a first, she would've taken any one of the beers or wines they had, not soda. Her arms snapped to her sides, glaring at her plate. "_Do something…tell 2D!_"

Amee thought about this and mentally shook herself. He was scared of Murdoc. The expression on his face when Murdoc threatened him was enough to explain that. Russel seemed capable of putting Murdoc in some kind of place, but she didn't want to start a fight for her sake. Noodle was too young to ask, but she was certainly capable of twisting him into a human knot. She winced as Murdoc's aim preceded him with a 'score'. He grinned darkly and hissed a snicker.

"Wow, D. I haven't seen you this jumpy in a long time." Russel congratulated and 2D smiled coyly as he reached for his drink and caught sight of Amee's expression. His smile evaporated for fear that she was disgusted with him or embarrassed that he made her sound so great, his mouth open, about to ask her what was wrong, but she spoke first. "I'm sorry 2D." she said feebly, glancing to the side. Everyone gave her an odd look, thinking something the singer said had upset her. He winced faintly and tilted his head, rubbing his arm, "For…wot?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath, shooting out a punch from her right side into Murdoc's jaw, sending him backwards with his chair. "Bloo'y _fuck_!" he cursed as his chair bashed against the floor with him in it. 2D's eyes widened, the dark indents as large as dishes, and he was at a loss for words, as was everyone else. She glared at the fallen rock star and sat herself down, brushing off the many crumbs that were flicked at her. "For that." she answered, taking a sip of her soda as if nothing had happened.

Everyone kept quiet while Murdoc stood, holding his mouth, his eyes glowering with blood-lusting hatred, and scampered off to the bathroom to find out he had a busted lip and a lost tooth right before his molar. He held the bloody tooth an inch from his face, an anger boiling within him like never before, "**FUCK**!"

Back at the table, the three band members left stared at the bathroom as Murdoc screamed random fuming profanities, slamming and kicking the door over and over. Noodle slowly looked up at Amee with a small smile, almost as if to say '_he deserved it_' while Russel smirked as he finished his last bit of pasta. 2D was stuck in shock, his eyes still wide, his mouth hanging open. Russel nudged him, snapping him out of the daze, "Hey, man," and he shook his head quickly, glancing at Russel with a curious expression. "This one," the drummer said, pointing his fork at Amee without her noticing, "is a keeper."

&&&

The living room, now dark, flashed with dim blues, grays, but mostly reds coming from the TV. The group decided to see a movie, and luckily it was a movie only 2D had seen. He was a big fan of movie nights; he could see a flick a thousand times and still have the same reactions as if he was viewing it for the very first time. He hadn't seen a movie yet that bored him. And tonight's choice wasn't a dragging on movie to him.

Seating from right to left in the TV's view was 2D, sitting with his right foot resting on his left knee and his arm around Amee's backrest, Amee, with her hands folded neatly on her lap in taking every moment of _Freddy vs. Jason_ like a robot, Noodle, wincing and tilting her head at every odd moment, Russel, who was in control of the popcorn bowl, and Murdoc, cross armed with a sour expression from the past. He had his tooth safely put away in his pocket. Maybe later, when _she_ was gone, he could put it back in somehow. Or go to a…dentist.

He loathed them just as much as 2D did, always wanting to file his sharp teeth down and sterilize his mouth with super duper antibacterial toothpaste, considering how rotten his gums were. He hadn't gone to a dentist in years. Heck, who needed someone telling you to stop smoking and drinking because it was bad for your mouth? Not him, that's for sure. He'd let 2D start beating on him before he'd allow himself to slink off to a dentist's office. Shaking his head slightly with a growl, he glared at the bit of Amee he could see with Russel's head in the way.

Leave it to the dullard to find a skank who could throw a great right hook. Never before had Murdoc wanted someone out of the house so badly. Why did she come over instead of both of them leaving to somewhere far from Kong? But, no. 2D was the type to invite over first, then date. Almost as if the gang had to approve of who he was dating, not like it ever made a difference whether they liked the girl or not. There wasn't ever a time that 2D had made a bad choice, in Murdoc's opinion. But this one, she went way downhill after the unannounced punch.

The bassist snuck another glare, disgusted by the fact that 2D's hand was slowly inching down from the backrest to just before her shoulder, strumming the couch as if waiting for the perfect moment to cradle her in, yet his expression was totally focused on the movie. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own. The music coming from the television sank into a dark ringing tune, a no-brainer that meant someone was going to get killed or definitely hacked up. Everyone focused on the screen, even Murdoc wouldn't miss a good part like this.

Shadows filled the screen as a red light flashed while teens walked around the dark lake in a night scene. The camp was pretty empty except for them and the music only played faster, exciting those watching the movie. Something was going to happen, but if only the movie wouldn't torture them so. Murdoc hated parts like these, they took too long for the action to come, and the music almost made him want to be aware of the surroundings. Russel chomped away on the popcorn, allowing Noodle's hand to scoop in every once in a while, but now that she was nervous, her swallowing was going double time.

She picked one piece up from her hand and placed it in her mouth, chewing once and gulping the rest down, eyes scanning the screen for the killers. Watching these movies wasn't a big deal for Noodle, despite her age. She fought real life zombies everyday, and once you grow used to seeing something so foul and putrid as zombies, nothing fake really scares you. But suspense was a difference category. Suspense was supposed to get you nervous, and if it can, the movie makers have done their job.

Focusing so hard on the movie makes your heart beat twice as fast, and when Noodle went to put another popcorn down her throat, her eyes squinted and her mouth opened widely, looking like she was going to yawn, but instead, she sneezed loudly. Everyone's shoulders lurched up in an unexpected jump, and 2D's hand snapped onto Amee's shoulder as she pressed herself against the backrest. Noodle blushed and smiled sheepishly as the four stared at her with spooked expressions, "Gomen…"

Russel chuckled as she shoved the popcorn in her mouth, "Got us good, girl…" She smiled with puffy cheeks and her eyes went back to the TV screen. Amee took a deep breath and was about to do the same when she felt a hand adjusting itself on her shoulder. She quickly glanced to her right and relaxed, seeing it was only 2D. She peeked at him, yet he somehow caught it and gave a small smile. Assuming he was smiling at her, she leaned in a little more and made herself comfortable in his grip.

&&&

"'at's a load of bloody rubbish. There 'as to be a part two or it won't make any sense!" Murdoc whined, grabbing a shot glass from the cabinet. Russel shrugged, "It makes sense; it just got one heck of a weird ending." Amee put the empty bowl that Russel had in the sink and nodded after 2D whispered something in her ear. "'at's not an endin', Russ. It's a bloody 'Matrix' type continuance 'at won't end 'till they make about five or six of 'em." Murdoc paused while he poured himself another shot of liquor and gulped it down.

"It's just like the rest of 'em before this 'un. I mean, 'ow many Jason and Freddy movies are out there anyway?"

Noodle sat on the kitchen chair and looked at Russel, having no idea. Russel shook his head, not knowing the answer either. "'ey, face-ache, wot's the count?" Murdoc called, tossing his cup in the sink, and glancing back. 2D wasn't there. Neither was Amee. "Now where'd _they_ go off to…?" muttered Murdoc with a sneer. Before Russel could suggest anything, Noodle grinned, "Tour!"

&&&

Amee had a hard time keeping up with all the rooms 2D was introducing her to. It was like going through never ending hallways with hundreds of corners, turning to open another door, and with every room, 2D gave a little history about it. An odd moment came along when 2D opened a door with a little difficulty, realizing it was a room he hadn't been in since the gang all moved to Kong a while back. "An' 'is is the…workout room…" he stuttered, staring around the dusty equipment filled dorm. Amee stepped in and arched an eyebrow, "Come here often?"

2D still had a look of foreign discovery on his face, "Not since we _moved_ 'ere…" Lights weren't even installed in this room and some boxes still had weights packed inside. "Talk about having too much for your own good." commented Amee as she stepped around a few dust covered boxes to get back to him. "Can't argue wit 'at." he agreed, closing the door behind him. Amee glanced over her shoulder. Both ways, going and leaving hallways, were strangely and hauntingly dark. "You…know how to get back, right?" she asked in a quiet voice, tugging on 2D's sleeve.

He smiled his broken toothed grin and pulled out what seemed to be a map from his back pocket. "Never walk around 'is place wit out one." Feeling slightly better, Amee nodded and glanced out the large wall-like windows that covered the entire right side of the hallway. "It's a nice view of the yard-oh good! They're goin' back to sleep!" he said as he watched the zombies crawl back into their dirt patches. "Does that happen a lot?" asked Amee, pointing out. 2D nodded as they began to walk, "Every night…or every other night. But it's just like 'aven' roaches, cept if yo' not careful, they'll bite yeh and tear yeh apart like wild animals."

Amee shook her head as she wondered how any of them got a good night's rest with that background knowledge drifting within their minds. "Okay uhm…'is is the magic room, but be careful in 'ere, awright? Make sho' yo' clothes don't get snagged on anythin' and pull out any strand 'airs tha' might fall out." he warned, checking himself as he spoke. Amee ran her hand through her hair and dusted herself. He opened the door and flicked on the lights. Unlike the other room, this one was neatly kept. Candles, small tables with fortune cards, dozens of books kept in neat piles on the floor, and a couple of dolls with no clothing, color, features, or anything of the sort. Just plain white rag dolls.

Amee slowly went in after 2D, getting an uncomfortable feeling about this room. "Murdoc comes in 'ere least once a week. Not sho' wot 'e does, but wotever it is, 'e does it for hours." he said calmly, pushing some things out of the way with his foot. Amee stood, inspecting the dolls for a moment. One had something around its neck. Her hand reached for the medium sized doll, forgetting what 2D had told her. He suddenly grabbed her hand with a spooked look on his face, "You don't wanna be touchin' those, love."

She looked at him, feeling the warmth of his hand bring life to her ice cold palm, and she slid hers from his, holding her hands behind her back with a brighter look in her eyes. He grinned until he noticed the same doll she had been reaching for. "at's my ring!" he accused, taking a closer look. With a figurative twist of his mouth, he grabbed the doll, trying to pull the ring up from the neck. He began to cough and wince. Amee arched an eyebrow, "You okay?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, struggling with the ring. "ACK!" he hacked, dropping the doll to clutch his throat. His face began to turn dark red while Amee grabbed it off the ground and pushed the ring back to where it was. He swallowed air as the color drained from his flushed face, rubbing his neck, "Ugh…so 'at's where those weird pains've been comin' from…"

"Lucky guess is this is what Murdoc does for hours on that one day of the week," Amee muttered, pissed that the drunk found entertainment by either hurting or flirting. 2D tilted his head as she reached for the ring, "Wot are yeh-"

"He'll only hurt you more if we leave it. This'll hurt for a few seconds…"

Before 2D could reply, Amee slid the ring up the doll's neck and 2D held his breath, face turning purple. It got stuck around where the ears would be, and still holding his breath, he clutched his head, eyes closed painfully. He released the air he had with an agonizing yell and squatted, looking like he was trying to crush his head in. With a forced pop, the ring flew off the doll and 2D collapsed on his backside, sweating and head throbbing. Amee retrieved the ring and placed the doll on the table, "I'm sorry!" she apologized, helping him up, looking guilty.

He managed a wincing smile, "Its awright. At least I won't be gettin' those crazy back pains 'nymore." Amee glanced at the doll, noticing poke holds in the back. She scowled, finding a chain thrown to the side. "You had it on a chain?" she asked, and 2D shook his head, "Nah, 'at's Muds'. 'e keeps spares in case the one 'e 'as breaks." She smirked, grabbing it and began tying it around the doll. "Uh, Amee?..." 2D began in a worried voice.

"It's just a little test, 2D."

"Mmm…"

He held his arm as she poked it. "We would have to be near him to see if it worked…" she wondered out loud in a thought-like voice, but 2D placed a hand on her shoulder, "We really should be gettin' back to the tour…" Amee glanced at him, a glint of mischief in her eye, "Okay…just _one_ more try."

"**_Oh, he'll be feeling this for days to come…_**"

Amee tied the chain around the doll's waist and between the legs, almost looking like underwear. She took a good hold on the chain ends and pulled tightly, scrunching the groin area. An echoing scream that could rewake the dead filled Kong Studios from three floors below. Grabbing Amee's wrist, 2D fled from the room, snapping the lights and shutting the door as quickly as he could, "On wit the tour!" he whispered with clenched teeth.

&&&

"A gigantic cinema and you choose to see movies in your living room…"

2D smiled as he glanced over the seats, "It's more…cozy." Amee stared up at the large screen and wondered something. "2D?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get nervous when you perform in front of thousands of people?"

2D sat in one of the pushdown chairs and put his hands behind his head in a thoughtful mode. "…Every time."

Amee turned, "Then how do you still go on?"

"I'm not…exactly myself…when we start a show. Not 'at I'm sayin' I'm pill poppin' before concerts, but when I 'ear the music play…it kinda sends me into a different world. An'…it's like I'm alone for tha' moment…an' I can do anythin'." he explained dreamily, clearly drifting off into that world of his. Any form of stress lifted off his expression, and a soft pleasant smile took pose on the lower half of his face. Amee watched quietly as 2D's expression affected her secretly. It made her want to smile and frown at the same time. She wanted to explode at him, yet hug and caress him. For every emotion she had, its opposite came along with it, canceling them, leaving her only to stare.

How could he achieve such soothing happiness when she couldn't? Why? Why, when she felt happy for him…that she would also feel resent with it? This feeling…she hated it…and welcomed it. A sigh escaped her, and she covered her mouth apologetically as 2D jumped, coming back into the real world. "Wot…oh!" he said, rubbing his head, "I left yeh for a minute, 'at's neva 'appened before…"

Amee crossed her arms and glanced away from him, not knowing if he could read people's true feelings by their eyes. She hated those who had that skill. It was bounding into their personal space. "Uhm…so let's see…wot 'aven't I showed you yet…" he asked himself, tapping his cheek. "Oh! I can show you the taxidermy room and our rooms!"

Amee snapped out of her strange phase, "Taxidermy?"

"You'll see."

&&&

Amee shuddered as 2D closed the door. Never in her life had she seen so many dead stuffed animals in her life. And they weren't just stuffed. Some where used in an almost artsy way, bend in certain shapes and stuffed in different ways. She was lucky her dinner didn't shoot back up. It also ran a nervous tingle down her spine as her trouble driven conscious began giving her ideas that she'd rather not think about. 2D noticed the color change in her face paling pretty quickly and decided it was time to leave the room. "Sorry, I shoulda told yeh before we went in…" he apologized, "It's a 'obby o' Russel's. 'e kinda keeps 'em as trophies, but 'e neva 'urt's 'em before 'and."

Amee took a deep breath, squeezing the bridge of her nose, "Then where does he get the animals to do that?" 2D tilted his head and stopped walking, thinking about it. "…I don't know." he realized, wondering if his friend was an animal murderer. No, that wouldn't make sense. Noodle was nature's best friend, and hurting that was like hurting Noodle. That was definitely something Russel would never do on purpose. "But 'e doesn't 'urt 'em." 2D said with confidence, walking again. He snuck a look at Amee who was still recovering from the past sight, "Maybe we should skip Russel's room?"

"Works for me…"

"Awright, Noodle's it is then."

The two passed a bunch of rooms that probably had no purpose to them and stopped at a closed plain white door. 2D knocked on it; she was usually inside when it was closed. The door clicked as it unlocked and a small face peered up at them. "Oh!" she smiled, opening the door wider. She quickly grabbed Amee's hand and pulled her in, "Come see my room!" 2D chuckled as Amee followed Noodle around. She had soft music playing, not at all what Amee thought she would listen to in her spare time. She could tell it was a harp or some calm instrument like that. While she led Amee around her room, chatting of what was where and why, 2D peeked at her sketch book. She was working on a new drawing, but this one was different.

This one was Amee. In the sketch, Amee was sitting at the table when she slipped the two-second rare smile at 2D during dinner before Murdoc erased it with his antics. "_I knew it! I knew it couldn't've been my meds playin' tricks on me! She **did** smile._" he thought with a smile of his own. "Pshpsh!" Noodle scolded, waving her hand to gain his attention. He looked down at her frown and lifted his hands innocently. "You should show 'er, Noods."

Amee arched a brow, "Show me what?"

2D ignored Noodle's cut throat motion and went on, "Oh, Noodle here's an artist. She draws like you wouldn't believe! An' right now, I trust she's workin' on a new one. One of…you." Amee looked at Noodle, a bit surprised, "Of me?" Noodle glared at 2D, snatching up the sketchbook and looked at Amee with regret, "It not done. Still coloring hair and shading hat…" She flipped the book to show Amee a picture of herself. Amee reached out for the book and stared at it closely. It was amazing. Every detail, every feature…there on paper done by hand with a pencil.

But that wasn't the amazing part. The overwhelming sequence was that Amee was…smiling. She looked…comfortable. Almost…_happy_.

"_It looks normal. You look like an ordinary person. You have a humane side to you…it's not impossible to show…_"

"Good huh?"

Amee blinked and lost her train of thought, looking up at 2D. "Uhh-oh! Yes! I don't even know what to say…I'm practically speechless…" she trailed off, glancing at it again. It was strange, seeing yourself wearing a face you never expressed before. Noodle smiled when Amee finally gave the drawing back, clearing herself of the amazed shock she had. "That…was something I've definitely never seen before…" she admitted truthfully. The young girl's expression proved her happiness, and she seemed to forget about being upset at her taller friend.

2D glanced at Amee, "It's pretty."

Amee nodded and placed a hand on Noodle's shoulder, "You're gifted in music and drawing. A true child of the arts." Noodle beamed as she took a spot on her bed and picked up the pencil she had been using to finish the picture. 2D watched Noodle fill in the white spaces, "I was talkin' about yo' smile." Amee tilted her head with puzzlement, "Oh…" His glance slowly shifted from Noodle's coloring to Amee, "I noticed you don't smile tha' much…we all 'ave our reasons. But when you do smile, it's very pretty. Jus' thought I'd let you know that."

Looking to the side of Noodle's bed, Amee spaced off. When had anyone ever told her a compliment like that without expecting anything in return? And he could tell she didn't smile much, he had just told her that, but even so, he still liked the bit of happiness she subconsciously released. A muffled giggle woke her up from her thoughts. Both 2D and Amee looked at Noodle who was sitting hunched over, her hands holding her head up with one covering her growing grin. 2D smiled awkwardly, somehow forgetting they were in the presence of a ten year old while Amee realized how hot her cheeks felt. She couldn't be blushing…could she?

She wouldn't risk looking in a mirror, she just kept her face low, hoping her hat was doing a good cover up. "So…the carpark…" 2D mumbled, heading for the door. Amee followed and as 2D glanced back in at Noodle, he smirked as she winked. Neither of them said a word as they walked to the elevator, went down yet another hallway, and through a door that led to an inside part of Kong, but the wind from outside was felt through the cracks in the walls. Passing a large trailer on wheels, 2D pointed out, but went nowhere near it, "'at's Murdoc's Winnebago. 'is room, 'is 'ome, an' 'is office."

Amee winced and shuddered. "If it's quiet, 'e's either sleepin' or not there." the singer added and pointed to a solo door in the wall cheerily, "An' 'at's my room!" He stopped in a jolt, having Amee run into him. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling her hat down evenly with her eyebrows. He rubbed his neck shamefully, "I…don't remember if I tidied up…I wos in a rush when I 'eard the screamin' upstairs." The young woman shrugged, "I don't mind. After what I've seen in this place, nothing's gonna surprise me now." He pushed open the door with a smile, first peeking in to see what the damage was.

It wasn't too bad, just a few clothes lying about, the ones he thought about wearing before Amee arrived. He allowed Amee to pass, watching as he kicked clothes under his bed or into his messy closet. She took a seat on his desk chair and took in how the room was decorated. He really wouldn't run out of keyboards if anything. They were all over the place: on the floor, on the walls, in his closet, under his bed, on his desk, he even had one of those floor mat keyboards that you play by stepping on the flat keys.

He reached over his bed to put his recharging cell phone back on the nightstand and was about to straighten up when Amee shouted, "Stop!" He froze, staring at her. "Wot?" She pointed up at the keyboard he was going to bash his head against. "Oh!" he nodded, dodging the instrument, "You know, I'm thinkin' about takin' that one down…" patting his head slightly, giving the keyboard a grim glance. He went around the bed and sat sideways, resting his leg halfway, facing Amee, "So, how'd you like Kong?"

Amee leaned back on the swivel and spun it a little back and forth, "I think I saw seven or eight different worlds in this one building, and an underworld in your yard." Taking this as a compliment, 2D smiled, "Well 'at's good. We try to keep things diff'rent 'round 'ere. Murdoc says if we're gonna buy stuff, might as well be unique. But no matter wot we buy, it ends up bein' diff'rent anyway, so I think it's already in us."

"Like the way you guys were meant to be together."

"I guess you could say 'at."

Amee pushed the chair back, but it got stuck. She tried to move it forward, leaning ahead to see what was blocking her way. One of the wheels had lifted onto a book cover that looked like it was thrown there a while back and forgotten. "What's this?" she asked, lifting the chair off and picking it up. 2D tilted his head at the book, "Uhm…a…book?" not exactly sure which one it was. He didn't own too many. Amee smirked, she knew it was a book, it wasn't hard to figure that one. Opening it, she looked over the many pictures squashed onto one page with writings underneath them.

"A scrapbook?" she asked, looking up, and the light seemed to turn on for 2D, "Yeah! Wow…I 'aven't worked on that since…" Amee had never seen an expression change so quickly. Any hint of cheerfulness drained from his face in less than a second, looking like a puppy that had been hit too many times with a rolled up newspaper. Wanting to comfort him from an issue she knew nothing about, Amee tilted her head, "Since…when?" An anger suddenly flared in his eyes and his face stiffened. Thinking this wasn't the best time to talk, she continued looking at the pictures.

All the pictures were of him, Russel, and Murdoc, but no trace of Noodle. She found this odd since 2D seemed to be great friends with Noodle. Amee nodded to herself as she remembered what 2D had said about Noodle being delivered to them, literally. This was probably put together before he even knew Noodle existed. After five pages of skimming, something caught Amee's eye. It was a picture, a bunch actually, of another woman with such a dark looking personality. Most of them were of her with 2D, either on his lap or hanging around his neck. It seemed like she couldn't keep her hands off him.

And her eyes…they were so foul and cruel. Amee couldn't help but mutter with slight disgust, "Who's this?" 2D glanced at her and stood, peering over her shoulder, "Hm? Oh tha-shit!" he cursed, taking the book in a snatch and began ripping the pages with the spoken woman on them out. He dropped the book, taking the stack of pages and rolling them all into a large crumpled ball, "I'll be right back. I've got some…memories…to forget." Opening the door, he tromped to a dumpster not too far from the Winnebago and tossed them in, pausing for a moment while holding a lighter, deciding whether to burn the remembrance or not. Amee closed the book neatly and placed it on his desk as he came in, deciding right now wouldn't be a good time to burn something without keeping an eye on it.

"She hurt you…didn't she?"

2D looked up at the woman sitting in his room, so different than the last. By his actions, anyone could tell something big had happened between him and the woman in the picture, but the way Amee responded to his actions…she almost understood…

"No amount of words can equal the pain that possesses you. It's like…a voice…calling you…telling you to beat yourself over something you don't deserve. It's like a punishment that was never supposed to be. A suffering that you wish someone else had instead of you…you even wish it would burden someone you care about, and as hideous as it sounds…you still wish it. For one day, you just want to live a normal life, as if that trouble had never existed, but it's always there…tearing at your soul, and there's nothing to stop it. You're still searching for someone or something to save you from this pain."

2D stared at Amee, wondering how she could sum that much up without knowing the story, yet her expression showed as much pain and sorrow as her words. Amee reached for one of the singer's many pill cases lying around his room, "They don't work very well do they?" He hung his head and remained quiet, not wanting to lie, or allow himself to admit it. Amee read some labels of the pills, a few were for major migraines, but many were antidepressants. "They knock you out for a while, give an hour or two, but the thoughts are still there. They don't make you forget, only take away some pain for a little while. And it doesn't help much because you think you need them all the time. You're afraid to feel the pain again, and if you can find something that pauses that pain for just a little while, you'd throw everything away just to get it."

She put them back into their neat little rows and sighed. 2D was listening curiously, finding it odd that she knew so much about how he felt, yet he was learning that she was throwing in some facts about herself, too. "You're probably wondering how I know all this, huh?" she muttered, staring at the floor with a lost look. "My life has been complete shit ever since I could remember. Anxiety, sorrow, pain, fear, and anger control most of my day… most of my life. No amount of pills or juice can fix what depression brings. Doctors think they know what your problems are…they tell you bull shit to make money. And if they can't solve it, and you really don't make sense to a normal functioning mind, they lock you up, thinking that'll keep them safe and who cares if that person lives in fear for all their life? No one cares…there's no cure for some things in life…sometimes you just have to welcome them in, live it through, and move on, 2D."

2D blinked, realizing how bad some people had it. How bad _Amee_ had it. He pinched his thumb as he thought about welcoming in the idea of Paula's offence to him. How could he do that? Accept it and move on? "You never thought about whatever happened thoroughly, have you?" asked Amee, tilting her head slightly. 2D leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, "She…cheated on me…a bunch of times…an' I caught 'er wit Muds…"

Seeing him this way brought an urge in Amee to track that slut down and break her face, but she closed her eyes and shook her head in a jolt of disgust. And Murdoc…well he deserved a beating beyond bloody. "I kept tellin' myself…she wos drunk…y'know, to make myself feel better 'bout the whole thing…she wouldn't 'ave done it if she wos thinkin' straight…but I wos lyin' to myself…blamin' myself for wot 'appened 'at night…then I went into a time when I really _needed_ someone…just to patch up wot I wos feelin' all day…but, nothin', no matter 'ow many nights did me in…it wouldn't go away…the pain, the regret, the broken trust 'aunted me in my dreams. I started gettin' those…" he pointed, sighing at the pill bottles, "Yo' right. 'ey don't get rid of the memories."

A small broken smile lifted his expression a little, "Bless tha' lit'tle Noodle…if it wosn't for 'er, I woulda been in worse condition than I am now…" Amee felt happiness that he had found comfort somehow in a safer way than pill popping all the time. "A ball of sunshine, she is. I envy 'er for tha' sometimes…" he sighed, rubbing his neck. Quiet filled the room, except for sounds of breathing, and finally the two shared a look. "Amee…I think there _is_ a cure for wot we feel…" he whispered with a sniff, "We just 'aven't found it yet."

Her silvery eyes glanced away as she hid a smile that had begun to grow. Such a sweet mind, even in the darkest corners he could find hope. For some reason, he wouldn't let failure be an option. 2D smiled, feeling content with himself. There was no reason to morn over Paula and the past. Now, he had Amee. In a way, he had answered his own question that he had been waiting for since long ago. Amee sighed, breaking the soothing silence and glanced at his clock. It was five to eleven. "I should be getting home."

2D slowly stood, holding out a hand for Amee, and she took it, standing also. His grip on her hand gave a gentle squeeze as he led her to the door and opened it, about to walk out when a punch in the face sent him backwards to the floor. Murdoc glanced at his own fist and shrugged, stepping in and placing his boot right in the center of 2D's chest as the fallen singer pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping a nose bleed wouldn't erupt. "You two nosey nobs went into my library, didn't you!" he growled, glaring at Amee, then 2D.

"Doh Muds! Wod makes you say dat?" cried 2D, trying to ignore the weight of Murdoc on top of his crunched nose. "Wot makes me say 'at? 'ow 'bout my voodoo dolls bein' moved from where they were?" he hissed, giving 2D a good kick as the keyboardist tried standing back up. "You play with dolls? Doesn't sound very manly." commented Amee, helping 2D up. "'specially made black magic filled voodoo dolls, love. All I would need is somethin' as small as an eyelash from you to send yeh into the most regretting painful 'ell of yo' life." he threatened, wanting to prove his word.

Amee only offered a dirty grin, "Why play with dolls when my fist can do as much damage in half the time?" 2D winced as the tension in Murdoc's eyes looked ready to kill. He raised a threatening fist at Amee, but ended up backhanding 2D in the mouth, "Yo' gonna pay for 'er mistakes, dullard." He trudged off to his Winnebago and slammed the door, rocking the entire vehicle. Amee scrunched her nose, but quickly went to the aid of 2D, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to-"

He sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, "Don't worry, this is nothin' compared to wot I'm used to. 'e wosn't drunk this time. Sides, I wos more worried tha' 'e wos goin' to 'it you." It was quiet for a moment until groaning was heard from outside the carpark. 2D arched an eyebrow in wonder and turned to Amee, "Do you 'ave a ride 'ome?" She slowly looked at him from where the groans were heard, "The bus…"

He gave her a crazy look, "Bus? 'ere's no way in bloody 'ell I'm lettin' yeh take a bus at 'is time o' night!" She patted his arm, "2D, I've been taking the bus ever since I could remember. I've gotten this far and nothing bad has really happened." He went into his room, looking for his keys to the geep. She watched him with a kind glow in her eyes, appreciative that he worried for her safety. "Okay, I'm sho' no'un'll miss it." he said with a grin, holding the keys. Amee followed him to where the geep was parked, almost in direct spotlight of one of the few lights that worked down there.

2D opened the door for her and let her in, seating himself in the driver's seat. He arched an eyebrow, thinking for a bit, and nodded, putting the key into the slot and turning the car on. He tilted his head, tapping the steering wheel. "Shift to drive." Amee whispered, placing his right hand on the shift. "Right!" he bobbed, knowing he could take it from there. He always needed that first start help, though. "Might wanna 'ang on, love. Ride'll get a bit bumpy when we 'it graves." he warned, eyebrows furrowing, grip on the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white. Amee took a deep breath as she prepared herself for impact.

&&&

The block of Copper Hill RD was darkly quiet as it usually was around eleven twenty at night. Maybe once in a while some ally cats would fight over some food they found in a dumpster, but aside from that, it was quiet.

The geep stopped in a screeching halt, and the two passengers inside bounced forward, their seatbelts snapping them back into their chairs harshly. 2D turned the ignition off and shook himself, "I think I've been drivin' wit Murdoc too much…" Amee glanced at him wide eyed, "Murdoc drives like that?"

"No. Much worse."

"Worse than what you just did?"

"'e says there's a possibility of breakin' the one twenty limit, an' 'e's gonna be the first to do it."

Amee rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, "You should stop driving with him. He's going to kill you both." 2D smiled, "'e drives all of us." Amee arched an eyebrow, "Then I shouldn't be surprised if they announce the death of the Gorillaz by road rage?" Chuckling, 2D shook his head and got out, "Not at all." Amee stepped out, closing the door lightly so it wouldn't disturb what hadn't been disturbed already. 2D joined Amee and they walked together to her building, which was a little further down from where 2D had parked. "This ain't too close to yo' job. You know, if you can, you should get a car."

Amee rubbed her hands together and sighed, "I have one…" 2D stopped and stared, "You do? 'ow come yo' takin' buses then?" A light blush of shame came over her, "I'm…afraid to drive…" The tall singer put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "You are? Well 'at's awright…if you feel better takin' a bus, then do it. But if I'm around, you 'ave a ride, okay?" Amee nodded, now knowing what it was like to have someone look out for you. It felt…nice.

She stopped, looking up at her home, "This is it." 2D smiled with a nod, "An' I better git. Murdoc prolly 'as a nice welcoming punch waitin' for me when I get back." Amee turned with a grim expression, "For what?"

"Takin' the geep. Somethin' 'bout expenses or wotnot."

"Oh…"

Amee smirked, about to take a step up to the door when she felt a hand clasp around her arm. She looked back at the blue haired Brit with a curious expression since he was looking to the side, "'ey, Amee?" She neared him in wonder, "Yes?" He winced a small smile, trying to find the right words. "I…I wanna thank you for…before…tha'…tha' talk we 'ad. It really 'elped…made me feel loads better. I 'aven't felt this good in…I dunno 'ow long." His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to his chest.

Eyes wide, not expecting that at all, Amee stiffened as he expressed his gratitude and let go with a tender smile. "Uh, I…y-your welcome…" she stuttered as he held his arm behind his back. "But…you helped me, too, 2D." she whispered and he tilted his head. How did he help her? "You gave me hope…and that's the best help I've been offered in my entire life…" she admitted, glancing down, rubbing her elbow self-consciously. His expression portrayed a calm joy as he held her chin up to level their eyes, "Anytime." He neared her, pressing his lips against her cheek, and backed away, "G'night, Amee."

She stood loosely, expression blank, eyes ample three times their normal size, and cheeks a dark red. Watching him walk back to the geep, she whispered with a racing heart, "Night…" She mentally shook herself, racing inside the building, running up the stairs, and ramming herself against her door to open it so she could end up in her room to stare at herself in her mirror. "I'm fine…nothing happened…we're just friends…there's no feelings…"

She frowned as her blush highly contradicted her. "I can't…be in _love_…I don't even know what that feels like!" A sudden pit in her stomach forced her to peek out her window subtle-like, eyes searching for the young blue haired man. He was still there, sitting in the driver's seat with his arms crossed on top of the steering wheel, endless eyes staring up into space with a shy smile. Amee felt a faster thumping in her chest as she backed away from her window, turned off the lights, and dropped on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"I can't be in love…I can't be…"

"_You are…and you know it…you love him…he cares for you, he likes you, and he's proud to show you off..._"

"**_You can hurt him you know…is that what you want? To hurt him worse than that other girl did?_**"

Amee's eyes widened as she cuddled herself between pillows, afraid of these threats. "_You don't want to hurt him. Love won't let you hurt him…you must trust the love…it can work miracles…_" Amee rested her head back, repeating the new words carefully in whispers. "Trust the love…"

&&&

_Author's Note_: I love the relationship between Amee and Murdoc. Its way too funny, to me at least. And it wouldn't be right if they didn't talk about Paula. I mean…if he's gonna take interest in a girl, she needs to know the pasts, too! It only makes them closer. You can also see that no matter what, Amee still has a few issues.


	9. Love Makes Time Fly

Love Makes Time Fly

By the time 2D came home, most of the zombies had re-risen from their graves, but he ran them over without a care in the world. He ignored Murdoc's screaming reprimandments about how 'dirty the car was' and 'what was he thinking taking the geep without permission' with a spacey smile after parking it back in its rightful place, and practically felt nothing when Murdoc threw one of his hardest punches. He merely rubbed his arm and chuckled, "Awright, see yeh in the mornin' Muds!"

Murdoc's head bobbed in a jolt, not expecting that kind of answer. He wasn't expecting an answer at all, actually. He was waiting for the pained reaction to see how good his bicep/triceps force was working, and this was a grand disappointment. "Wot?" he murmured, expression of disbelief masking his face. 2D kept his happy mood, "Nuthin', jus' said I'll see yeh-"

"I know wot you said, monkey nuts!"

"Oh. Okay. Night."

He went around the baffled Murdoc and was halfway to his door when Murdoc turned, mouth half open with a stumped look, "That didn't '_urt_ you!" 2D shrugged, still with the stupid smile that was getting on the bassist's nerves, "I guess it did."

"You _guess_!"

2D gave a Noodle-like smile, his eyes closing with the force of his cheeks pushing them closed. Murdoc frowned darkly, "Yo' high on somethin', ain't you." The keyboardist shook his head in a dreamy way, "Nope…I jus' feel good." A thoughtful look finally replaced his ditsy appearance, "Heh…fun to say, in'it? Feel good…hm…but I'll tell yeh this much! I'm happy an' feelin' glad!" he burst, leaning on one of the cement pillars in the carpark. Murdoc arched an eyebrow, "Yo' stoned. High, drunk, delusional, nuts…add some brain damage, take yo' pick, but I ain't gonna deal wit 'is."

2D grinned and waved, "Nun'o those, Muds. Today wos jus' a great day. Really!" Murdoc turned to his beloved Winnebago, feeling a bit nauseous. "Ugh…'at's disgustin'…" 2D tilted his head and shrugged, heading to his room while humming a happy tune. Murdoc locked himself up in his sanctuary, opening up a new can of beer. That girl was going to bring trouble. He just knew it.

&&&

As the week passed, 2D's mood increased with everything he did, and it affected the moods of his band members positively. Well, most of them anyway. It pissed Murdoc off whenever the blue haired singer came into a room with a goofy smile and loving outlook of life. It was just too…sickening. Noodle and Russel, however, welcomed the optimistic charges with open arms, giving 2D funny, but happy looks when he would laugh for no reason or smile at everything when he was normally a 'to himself' and quiet type of guy.

He hardly complained about anything and did was he was told in the blink of an eye. His singing was even getting affected. During practice, he went right up to the mic, holding it with eagerness to get started. Noodle smiled as the singer tapped his thigh with his eyes closed, making his own beat as Murdoc checked over some settings in the studio. Allowing a slurred hum escape his throat, 2D swayed his head, calm and relaxed. The bassist glanced up and rolled his eyes, "We 'aven't started yet, dullard." the voice etched in 2D's headphones, but he didn't seem to hear him.

He was lost in his own world again. Ten minutes later, everyone was ready, but 2D was still spaced out. "'ey face ache!" Murdoc called, but 2D still was humming to himself. At that moment, the angel of music couldn't hold it in anymore, and a harmonious realm of words released from 2D's very soul, quieting everyone, even Murdoc. The music seemed to flow with his voice, although there were no instruments. In shock, Murdoc accidentally smacked his microphone, causing an ear bleeding screech in the headphones. Russel was the first to react to the sound with a "Hey!" and then Noodle with an "Aiee!"

2D opened his eyes, rubbing his head, "Wot wos 'at?" The musical flow died down with his question. "Since when could you do _that_?" asked Murdoc, blowing off the singer's question. 2D arched an eyebrow, "Do wot? Sing? ...well…I thought you knew I could sing when you told me to join the band…" Russel chuckled as Murdoc waved his hand, "NO! Sing like _that_! Like wot you just did! That! Tha' right there! Tha' wos…"

"Amazing." finished Noodle, proud to use a new word she had learned correctly. "Yeh, what she said." agreed Russel, tapping his drums lightly. 2D hid a smile, "I wos on'y thinkin' to myself…" Russel nodded as his beat trailed off, "Yeah? 'bout who?" The singer opened his mouth to answer, but shut it quickly with tinted cheeks, "No one, Russ. I wos jus'…thinkin' to myself…" The drummer smirked with a nod, "Sho' man, whateva' you say."

&&&

Weeks went by as 2D's bubbly attitude hardly died down. He was getting into a habit of locking himself in his room for hours on end, coming out all smiles. No one bothered to ask him what he did, they weren't worried about him. He was happy, and that's what counted. One afternoon, he even randomly came home with gifts for everyone, surprising them all since birthdays and holidays were out of reach. "'ey ev'ryone, I'm back!" he announced, holding a couple of bags.

"Where'd _you_ go?" asked Russel, Noodle following closely behind. "Ah, I did some shoppin'." he answered, putting the bags down. "For what?" Russel asked again, curious of 2D's new nature. The singer grinned, handing Russel a bag, "For you guys!" Russel's eyebrows lifted, "Us?" Nodding happily, 2D handed Noodle a bag, "Yep! An' 'ang on, love. There's somethin' else I got for yeh." He left the room, leaving the two in silence as they quickly dug through the bags. Russel pulled out a navy blue Yankees cap from one bag and three thick silver chains from another, "O'_right_!" One chain had a large 'R' hanging off it, another had 'NY', and the third was regular, for him to put a medallion of his own on it.

Placing the cap on his head, he immediately put the chains around his neck, looking at them with a grin. While the percussionist admired his gifts, the young Japanese girl went through her own bags. Her face lit up as she pulled out blue tinted goggle-like sunglasses, putting them on as soon as they came out of the bag, and giggled happily when she realized he had bought her a brand new hat. This one was black with a thin belt just before the visor, two golden buckles snapping on the sides. She removed her headphone helmet, trying on the new headgear.

"'ey Russ, where're those CDs you were usin'…wot's all 'is?" questioned the bassist who had just strolled in. As if to answer his question on cue, the front door kicked open, revealing 2D holding a fat, Noodle-sized stuffed purple gorilla. The girl's eyes widened largely as he placed the toy beast in front of her. The gut was filled with beans, so if she wanted to, she could use it as a chair or bed, and its big beady eyes were overshadowed by its protruding forehead, making it look upset along with its bottom fangs poking up from its huge bottom lip. She looked up at the blue haired singer with mindful eyes. "It's yo's." he nodded, and she squealed "Arigato!", tackling him and giving him a tender peck on the cheek. He chuckled as she finally released him to hug her giant gorilla, "I 'ad a feelin' you might've liked it. An' I know you fancy purple, so…"

She bobbed her head vigorously as she sat on the gorilla's tummy, snuggling herself in and pulling the heavy arms around her, as if it were holding her down. "An'…" 2D rubbed his head, noticing Murdoc was there, too, "'is is for you!" he finished, handing Murdoc two gift boxes. "'ow much wos all o' this?" he asked suspiciously, shaking one of the boxes next to his ear. 2D smiled and waved a hand in an uncaring manner, "Oh, don't worry 'bout that. It's my money."

Russel rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why can't you ever be grateful for one damn thing he does, man?" Murdoc ignored the drummer and gave 2D an it's your loss type of glance, taking the lid off of the smaller box. An evil grin spread across Murdoc's face as he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, tossing the box and putting them on, throwing a few punches in the air. 2D held his arm as he half grinned, "Well…you always say the more weapons the better…" Murdoc smirked with a '_you just screwed yo'self ova', mate_' expression, "Hmm…Should try 'em out, eh?"

The small smile that 2D had disappeared, a nervous one replacing it, "U-uh, d-don't you wanna open the other gift?" This distraction seemed to work, and Murdoc ripped open the other box while 2D sighed wearily. "For D's sake I hope it ain't somethin' Muds can beat 'im with…" Russel muttered, and Noodle nodded with a troubled appearance, worried for her friend's physical being. 2D stepped back as Murdoc pulled out a long, dark purple cape with silk wine red interior. "Hmm…"

He was about to toss the box when 2D waved his arms, "Wait! There's somethin' you'll need in 'ere!" Draping the cape over his arm, Murdoc ran his free hand around the box, grasping something small and cold. He arched an eyebrow as he took it out. It was a small skull stud with a metal snap in the back. Figuring out how it went together himself, he flung the cape behind him, holding the thinner parts around his neck and stuck the stud into the holes meant for it, snapping it together. He pouted, looking down at himself with approving nods.

"Need a mirror…" he mumbled, heading off to the bathroom. 2D smiled as he picked up the garbage to throw it out. "You know, you didn't hafta get us nuthin', D." said Russel, crossing his arms with a slanted grin. Noodle nodded, but internally felt happy she had some nice new things. 2D went into the kitchen, his voice trailing off as he answered, "But I wanted to!" Russel and Noodle exchanged cheerful smiles as he came back and Murdoc exited the bathroom, "This is actually _nice_, face ache!" he commented, letting the cape cover his arms and most of his chest. "Wot's with the unexpected expenses on us, the laughin', the smilin', the eruption of a new version of a voice, an' those long 'ours you spen' hidin' out in yo' room from lunch till dinner?" he suddenly accused, giving the singer a dark, yet, curious look.

Neither Russel nor Noodle added to this. Although they weren't bothered at all by this, they too were curious about 2D's interests. "I'm jus' tryin' to think o' new songs, is all." he answered, rocking on his heels. Stiffening his jaw, Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh _really_…I'd like to see the work sometime…" 2D rubbed his wrist nervously, "I'm…uh…not finished wit it! Still lots to do on 'em, you know? It's a…spare time thing." Glancing at his watch, he smiled and offered to take the stuffed gorilla to Noodle's room before he would disappear into his.

Once gone, Murdoc looked at Russel, "You think 'e's takin' some induced meds or wot?" Russel shook his head, "Meds don't make you act that carefree for this long. A good answer for dis behavior would be dat the dude's in love, but…he has _not_ mentioned that girl since the day she came ova'." Murdoc frowned at the mention of her. He still wouldn't forgive her for what she did that night. "Yeh…but 'e's been actin' like a queer ever since 'e took 'er 'ome!" Russel shrugged, "I could be wrong. It might be somethin' else, but that's jus' what I think."

The bassist tilted his head with a nod, "Well, woteva' it is, as long as its gettin' me stuff offa the dullard's account, I'm fine wit it."

&&&

"…an' so I say, yeh either take it or leave it, 'cause either way, I'm leavin' wit 'is gun. Now yeh can't say I didn't reason wit 'im, Russ!"

Russel smiled, rolling his eyes while opening the mail he had just retrieved. "Man, no matter wut yo' always 'right', so it really don't matter wut my view on that story is." Murdoc sat at the kitchen table, placing his feet up top while balancing on the chair's back legs. "Damn right, an' don't you forget it." The drummer ripped open one of his letters, another questioning notice if Noodle was going to attend school this year. She had been home schooled ever since she was found in that crate, and Russel felt high school would be the essential bit for her to socialize with others around her age. Currently, she seemed fine with what his decisions were and she had a few neighborhood friends, so she wasn't lonely or depressed. Pretty much far from it.

Russel glanced back, doing a double take, mistakenly reaching for a letter that wasn't his, "Man, get yo' feet offa there!" Murdoc removed his view from the window to glance at the band drummer, "It ain't killin' no one, lards." Ripping open the letter, Russel glared at him, "It will if you don't remove yo' dirty feet from there in five seconds!" he snapped. Grumbling, Murdoc sat up correctly, arching a two finger wave at the young Jap skipping through the kitchen to get a juice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who da hell been makin' all these calls!" shot Russel, looking through six pages of the same number with one to four hour calls. He glimpsed at Murdoc suspiciously, knowing the bassist had a knack for prank calling when he was bored, which happened to be a lot. Murdoc shook his head, standing, "Not me. I 'aven't made one bloody call all month. Well…maybe one or two…" he grinned, snatching one of the six pages. "Nah, that ain't me. I've neva' seen 'at number before." the bassist dismissed, eying their axe princess.

Would she…no…what could a ten year old who was still learning English possibly talk about for three hours straight? It wasn't like she knew anyone from Japan, either. Glancing at the sheet again, Murdoc rolled his eyes, smacking the drummer on his back, "'ey lard-tard, 'is ain't the 'ouse number! See 'at?" he said, pointing to the very first number, the number verification key, "'at's the dullard's cell phone!" Russel arched an eyebrow, looking at the envelope addressed to Stuart Tusspot. "Oops…"

"Oops, nuthin', lemme see 'at!" Murdoc grinned, gathering the rest of the papers. "Whoo, so 'at's wot face ache's been doin' in 'is room…seven hours!" he muttered, reading over the charge time, "Writin' music, my ass!" Russel snatched them back, stuffing them into their rightful envelope, "Man, let him be. The guy's never been happier, the music's better, and he even got us stuff. You benefit from this you know." he muttered, trying to get Murdoc to see his side. Murdoc shrugged it off, "Yeh, but 'ew's number is 'at? I mean, seven hours? C'mon!"

An evil grin spread across Murdoc's face, "I bet 'e's talkin' right now." Snagging up the bill, he raced off, leaving Russel and Noodle in the dust. Sighing, Russel headed down the hall with Noodle close behind, "Let's get down there 'for he messes everythang up…"

As they reached the bottom floor, they could hear Murdoc banging his fist against 2D's door. "Open up, monkey nuts!"

Russel walked over quickly and dragged him back, "Man, leave him alone!" The door opened a crack with 2D peeking out, "Wot?" Murdoc waved the bill around, and Russel ran his hand down his face, "'ew's 'is yeh been callin'?" 2D opened the door wider, trying to grab the bill, "Uh, don't worry! S'not the 'ouse phone!" Murdoc smirked, "Oh we know tha', dullard. Yeh been callin' on yo' celly. Yeh think yo' pretty slick, don't you?" 2D sighed as he held out his hand for his bill, "No, Muds…you wouldn't want me to be usin' the regular phone for calls this long, would yeh?"

"'ell no! Yo' bill is passed wot we use for a month! An' tha's wit Russel eatin' along too!" Murdoc cracked, and Russel glared at him, quickly giving 2D a sorrowful look, "I'm sorry, D. I didn't mean to open yo' letter, man." 2D gave a meek shrug, "Its awright…uhm, can I get the bill please?" he asked Murdoc, who was staring at it, almost as if memorizing the number on the page. "'ew are you callin' ev'ry day?"

The singer lowered his arm with a longing expression, "Muds…"

"'ew!"

"Please, Murdoc…"

"Dammit Tusspot, if you don't answer…"

"Amee okay!" the singer fumed, snatching the papers from Murdoc and slamming his door. Russel sighed, giving Murdoc a shove, "Man, why the hell you gotta piss him off for?" Murdoc grinned, jerking a thumb at the door, "We solved the mystery, didn't we?" Russel began to walk away, "Yeah, but to yo' disadvantage. I told ya he was in love, you owe me."

"_Wot!_"

&&&

_Author's Note_: Okay, for starters, every kid wants a giant stuffed gorilla when they're young. It's a proven fact! P And as you can see I put a little twist to how the cape came about and whatnot. So review, and sorry for the long wait. Its not that I had writer's block, it's just that I moved, so my computer was unplugged for a while and I haven't had internet in four to five days. Yeah, it sucks, but I had to deal with it (obviously you as well, sorry for that, blame parents, not me). And the rating of this fic will change when I post the next chapter because of certain actions that people involve themselves in, you know the deal.


	10. Every Problem Has A Cure

Every Problem Has a Cure…

**Author's Note**: _Hey, just a warning, it **will** get frisky later on, so if you have pure eyes, you have been warned._

&&&

"Twelve fifty is your change. Have a nice day."

Sammy glanced at the girl beside him, wondering what the hell happened to her. It had been almost three months since Amee had framed him, although he couldn't prove it, but he knew it, and since then she had been acting weirder than ever. She wasn't putting up a grim don't talk to me attitude, which was extremely strange seeing that that specific attitude was just how she normally was. In the couple of years that Amee worked in that store, Sammy never once saw her in an okay mood, content with what she was doing. It was always quiet, no reason to smile, and depression.

She still wasn't smiling, but with each coming customer, she told them to have a nice day (a new feature) with a positive attitude. She hadn't mentioned anything new, but something was definitely different about her. Whatever it was, it was making his life easier by a long shot.

&&&

With each new day Amee felt relieved knowing there was someone out there who cared about her and willing to listen to her daily troubles. Sure, her phone bill sky rocketed, but the ease was well worth it. She also had a good reason to be 'happy' during the day knowing she could look forward to her long talks later on with the blue haired singer. In a matter of three months they had maintained a relationship that would take most people a couple of years to build up. Having a best friend also killed off some lonesome depression that Amee had stored up. Nothing could be better.

Still, 2D didn't know a few secrets that Amee had, and she felt extremely guilty about not telling him, but for some reason, she couldn't build enough courage to. She hadn't told _anyone_ about her strange thoughts, not even her family. She was too afraid, worrying about what they might think of her if they found out she had a double mind that practically controlled her. "I'll tell him…one day…" she muttered, hanging up the receiver after a two hour conversation. "I just need to…focus on how to tell him…"

With that in mind, she tried every time he called, but when it was close enough to say, she just couldn't, too ashamed of his thought-out outcome. During those weeks, however, Amee suffered a deep anxiety every night after the phone calls. No matter how hard she tried to think of the next day's call, her mind took over; reminding her of how dangerous she was to him and to herself. The young woman would then close her eyes and repeat that everything would be okay…that she was happy…and that was best…

&&&

Amee brushed her hair, glancing back at her door. "Key's under the mat!" she called to the ringing doorbell. The crunching of the keys unlocking the door soon echoed, clicking as the lock turned, and the door opened allowed the blue haired man in. He closed the door quickly, blowing heat into his hands with a runny sniff and placed some flowers he had brought down on the table. It was pretty cold outside and there wasn't any parking near the front of the building. He would've double parked, but the risk of having the geep towed was too great and Murdoc would've killed him. He was becoming a little more daring now, taking the geep when Murdoc specifically told him not to, but no matter. He could always worry about the future later.

"I'll be out in a minute." Amee called again, and 2D took a seat on the couch, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to get the chills away, although he had to admit, her apartment was extremely toasty for it being so damn cold outside. If he hadn't just been out, he would've been sweating with his jacket zipped up the way it was. "Huh…" he muttered, noticing a lowly strand of thread hanging off the cuff of his sleeve. He frowned, pulling at it, but it kept sliding out of his grip. "Amee? Do you 'ave scissors I can use?" he asked, standing up while holding the thread.

"I…don't have scissors…"

2D tugged at the thread, "Where do yeh keep yo' knives?"

Amee stepped out of the room wearing black jeans, navy blue construction-like boots and a dark blue hoodie with a slim fit shirt underneath, "What exactly are you planning to cut?" 2D held up his arm hopelessly with a crooked grin, "Its kinda botherin' me…" Amee shook her head as her eyes lit up, "You don't need a knife to cut that. Use your teeth." 2D's eyes widened, "Oh right!" With a quick bite, the thread was off, and he tossed it in the trash.

Noticing his red cheeks and pink nose, Amee figured, "Cold outside, huh?" He sniffed with a smile, "A bit nippy, but you'd be sniffin' too if yeh 'ad to run three blocks 'ere." Amee arched an eyebrow, about to head back into her room, "Three blocks?"

"No parkin' out front."

"Never is…"

Amee grabbed a jacket of her own and put it on, heading back to the living room. "Okay, we can…flowers?" she said suddenly as 2D smiled, handing them to her. She took them, gently running her fingers over the petals. 2D held his arm behind him, "Sunflowers. I, uhm, I know you like diff'rent types of flowers…so I got sunflowers b'cause whenever I see you or hear yo' name…I feel like…a bunch o' sunshine is tryin' teh explode outta me at once…an' sunflowers look like little suns so…." he explained shyly. With every word a bit more of a smile escaped the blushing Amee, and she buried her face within the flowers to cover it. She loved when 2D came over or took her out. There was nothing else like it.

She took a deep breath, collecting herself, "…Thank you…I love them…" 2D smiled while she went to put them away with a glow of pink lighting up his cheeks. He cherished the feeling of making the one he treasured happy. It was worth living the moment. Returning, she gazed at him contentedly, "I guess we can go now?" Nodding, he agreed, "Yeah, those reserves ain't gonna 'old up forever." Amee glanced at 2D after closing the door behind them, "Three blocks run?" The singer gave her a relaxed toothy smile, arm around her waist and pulled her close, "We'll make it."

&&&

Amee blew into her hands as the geep pulled up next to her building. For once, there was parking directly in front of it. "I think tha' place wos colder than outside…" 2D muttered stiffly, turning the car off. Amee sniffed, glancing at him, "Wanna come upstairs? It's still pretty early. And its warm." she added, receiving an eager nod for the last part. They exited the car rapidly and entered the building together. Amee practically stopped when 2D headed towards the elevator, his hand holding hers so he was pulling her near it. "Froze up back there?" he joked, and she winced a small smile when he pressed the 'up' button. This was going to be a new challenge.

2D wrapped his arm around her again, waiting for the doors to open, sniffing. With a ring, the door opened and 2D ushered her inside, wanting to get to the warm apartment quickly. He pressed her apartment floor, shoving his hands into his pockets. The building hallways and elevator were even cold. Amee stood stiffly, heart racing as her eyes glued to the numbers counting up.

"_Its alright…he's here with you…nothing can hurt you…_"

Amee closed her eyes, quietly listening to her inner mind. The bell rang and 2D pulled her out like nothing, heading down the hallway. Amee swallowed, she had done it. The elevator wasn't so bad…aside from the creepy clattering as it went up each floor and the thought that it might fall with them in it. Sighing, she pulled out her keys and opened the door, both of them feeling the welcoming swarm of warmth. 2D rubbed his face and hands, "I think the cold sank into my bones…"

Amee rid herself of her cold jacket and dug into the living room closet, pulling out some large warm looking quilts. 2D pulled off his jacket as well, hanging it on a chair by the table and sat with her on the couch, cuddling up in the quilts. Neither of them said anything for a while as they tried to regain feeling in their toes. "I'm gonna make hot chocolate…Want some?" offered Amee, standing up. 2D nodded as she tossed him the remote and disappeared into the kitchen.

He flicked it on, reviewing all the channels. News, boring… game shows, boring…educational television, _can't even understand_…ooh, monster movie marathon! 2D smiled, curling his arm back into the quilt. Amee came back with two steaming mugs, rolling her eyes after seeing what 2D's TV choice was. Well, he _did_ say horrors were his favorite. She handed him his mug and slipped back into the covers. They both took a gulp and sighed, feeling the warm sensation wash through their chests. They also felt the scorch of a boiling beverage numb their tongues, but they didn't mind it. At the moment, it hurt more to be frozen than burnt.

2D closed his eyes for a moment, breathing out the heat slowly. "I gotta let Muds know 'bout tha' 'eater…I'm pretty sho' it's broken or somefink…" Amee placed her mug on the small coffee table before the couch and pulled the covers over her head like a hood. "I don't like the cold." she muttered, covering her mouth with the quilt, glancing at 2D. "Talkin' 'bout it isn't makin' me feel any warmer." he replied, taking another gulp, burning his mouth and feeling the pain this time. "Ow! Dammit!" he whined, almost spilling the rest on himself. "Careful!" jeered Amee, grabbing the mug before he did any damage to himself or her couch.

Hand over his mouth, 2D ran his tongue over the inside four or five times, mumbling something as Amee placed his mug next to hers. "'at 'urt…bad…" he grumbled, and Amee smirked, rolling her eyes, "Well, it's not gonna tickle!" 2D arched a playful eyebrow, removing his hand from his mouth, "Oh, so its ticklin' yeh want, eh?" Amee glanced at him from the TV, confused, "Huh?" Leaning close, the blue haired singer pounced her, his hands crawling to ticklish areas rapidly. Amee's eyes widened, trying to wrestle him off, "Hey! No! Stop! 2D! Please! Stop! 2D! Stuart!" she suppressed threateningly, but he only grinned, poking her sides continually.

Though she was scolding him to stop, she really didn't want him to, finding it fun that they were practically wrestling each other to see who would win the war. "S-stop, 2D! That hurts!" she breathed as he tickled her under her arms with a laugh. "If you don't stop, I-I'll…" Then something so remarkable happened that both of them froze with shock, staring at each other in disbelief. 2D had managed to get the right spot, forcing Amee to giggle. Except for the television that was blaring a wolfman movie, it was awkwardly quiet as the two stopped fooling around, taking in the moment that had just happened. "You…you laughed…'at's the first time I've 'eard you laugh since we met…" 2D said quietly with a growing smile, gazing down at her.

"I laughed…I haven't since…" Amee started, but forgot the rest when she realized how suspiciously suggestive she and the singer were positioned. 2D blinked, waiting for her to finish, but blushed when she did, noticing how he was pinning her down to the couch with his body, his hands clinging to her sides a little too close to her chest. Amee cleared her throat timidly; 2D about to pull himself off, when he suddenly leaned in close and stole a peck off her lips, finally sitting up, rewrapping himself in the quilt. Cheeks blood red, Amee sat up slowly, pulling her quilt around her, too. Sure 2D had kissed her before, but strangely, it had never been on the lips.

Maybe it wasn't the right time to, or maybe neither of them was ready for it before, however now it was a definite revelation. But it wasn't the gut launching butterflies in her stomach when their lips met or the tingle of the aftermath of the kiss that had her so shocked from it. It was that, embarrassing as it sounded and was, this was a love's factual kiss, even if it was only a taste of it. Pulling her knees up, Amee secretly tapped her lips with her fingers gently, not wanting to be caught doing it, or blushing. Blushing was an uncomfortable feeling for her, yet she found the singer irresistible when red flushed his cheeks along with that shy smile of his.

Actually watching the movie for once in that night, the two stayed rather quiet with shadows of smiles across the lower half of their faces. Amee sniffed, stretching her legs out, feet resting on the coffee table, as she pulled up a comfy pillow to lean on, but 2D had other plans. He slowly leaned against her, his head eventually resting on the pillow, giving her a soft smile, glancing up at her bright eyed. Giving her unusual small smile, Amee tenderly ran her fingers down the side of his face as he tilted his head to watch TV. Her fingers gently found their way into his cerulean hair, massaging soothingly as they passed down passed his ear and played around with the ends along his neck. A pleasant tingly smile stretched across his face as he allowed the soft tickle along his neck send chills down his back.

The two stayed that way for a long while as time slipped from their grip, enjoying each other's company too much to care. Now the lights were off, giving a nice theater feel to the vampire movie playing on the screen of the television. The cold they had been haunted with was long gone now, both in a warm sleepy dazed world, half in love with it, the half in love with each other. A light rumble from Amee stomach interrupted the calm moment, and 2D glanced at her with a smile. "I'm gonna make some popcorn." she whispered quietly, combing his hair back into place one last time.

He sat up with a sleepy sigh, eying her favorably while she left this room into the next one. He put his shoeless feet on the floor and leaned forward, his hand holding up his face while he watched the movie, but not focused on it. The kitchen was still dark, but within seconds a dim orange light lit up a portion of it, and the singer could identify Amee's shadow. Glancing at the TV, he stretched, forgetting all worries he had.

Amee leaned with her hands against the cool counter, staring into the small window the microwave had. She had heard on TV that standing in front of a microwave was dangerous because of its UV-like waves, but she didn't care. It always fascinated her, watching food spin around on the small glass dish inside over and over as the time limit wore out. She quietly rammed her fingers against the counter with a light yawn, tilting her head.

"**_End this now._**"

Amee's eyes widened, glancing back quickly at the living room. "Not now…please not now…" she whispered, closing her eyes and placing her hand on her forehead. She couldn't go into a breakdown now…it would ruin everything…

"**_You know you have to. Do it before worse happens to you…_**"

"_No…you can handle this…hold strong…hold strong-_"

Amee jumped as something fastened around her middle, catching her off guard. "2-2D?" she asked nervously, realizing she was in pitch black darkness.

"S'only me, love."

Sighing in relief, she leaned back into his chest as he rested his cheek against hers affectionately. Her heart was ramming against her rib cage painfully. "What are you doing here?" she suddenly said on a curious fashion as he pressed the open button to retrieve popcorn from the microwave, "Wull, you've been standin' in the dark for a while. 'ad me worried." he explained, allowing the light from the small machine to wash over them partially. Amee ran a hand over her face, taking in a breath, "Oh…s-sorry. I was…thinking to myself."

He smiled coyly, handing her the bag, "'Sides…I wos gettin' lonely…" With a soft kiss to her cheek, he departed back to the living room and waited for her on the couch. Swallowing hard, she waited for the voices to come back, but no…they were quiet once again. 2D had, yet again, saved her from an insane give way. She owed him, she thought, opening the bag as she joined him back on the couch. A few handfuls and the bag was empty, filling their bellies with buttery popped kernels. About to wipe his mouth with his hand, 2D let out a tremendous belch, blushing for doing so. In Kong it wasn't a big deal. There it was like family, him belching over in Kong was as normal as Murdoc hanging around in underwear all day, but here he was with Amee, not sure if she would approve of that action.

He gave a weary grin as she rested her head against his arm with a chuckled sigh. A sudden panic hit the singer. He and Amee acted like a pair, hugging, kissing, always together, giving each other certain glances only meant for each other, but it had never been officially _said_ that they were a couple. The gang back home often questioned his relationship with Amee, already dubbing them together, but 2D would always shake his head saying that they were just close friends for privacy's sake. Now, he wasn't so sure that's the answer he wanted to the question he readied himself to ask.

"Uhm…Amee?"

Amee slightly moved her head up to peek up at him. "Yes?"

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Erm…we…you an' me…we _are_ together…right?" Amee arched an inquiring eyebrow, "Well…I thought we were…" 2D cradled her in a happy hug, "Good, jus' makin' sho'. I've…sorta been tellin' the guys back 'ome tha' we're jus' friends…'ope yeh don't mind. Its jus' tha' whenever someone comes into my life, they wanna be a big part of it, too. Not tha' I don't want 'em to, but it can get tirin' afta a while…" he explained, looking guilty about it. Amee smirked, giving his neck a kiss, "That's alright…its nicer when you can make your own choices without interference…" she added, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

2D grinned largely, biting his bottom lip as she looked away at the TV. Amee hadn't kissed him there before, it was…thought-provoking. He shook his head quickly; he had to control his desires. Amee wasn't exactly the type who was outward with everything. She covered her emotions a lot and he had a feeling there was much more to the girl he loved than he knew, but love doesn't judge someone by their mysterious patterns. It clings one soul to another, drawing two people close with satisfaction, knowing it's fulfilled its job.

Needing something to distract anymore oncoming thoughts, 2D stretched, sitting up straight, "Popcorn got me thirsty. Fridge, right?" Amee nodded and cracked her neck, "Help yourself." she offered softly. 2D disappeared into the kitchen quickly and Amee shrugged, deciding to change her jeans. Her belt was beginning to cut into her hips and she wasn't feeling too comfortable hanging out on the couch with tight denim strapped around her thighs. Walking into her room, she flicked on the dim lights, opening one of the drawers from her dresser and searched for a pair of tie ups.

Switching her jeans for gray jammies that clung to her, she tied the strings in the front and removed her hood, feeling dreary hot. With a small smile, she sighed, tossing the used clothing into her hamper. Looking up, her shoulders lurched, discovering a pair of peeking dark indentures at the crack of the door. "How long have you been there?" she interrogated, clutching her elbow self consciously. The door opened wider, revealing the singer sucking at a fruit punch juice box innocently. "Jus' now…" he answered between a gulp, his blushing cheeks giving him away.

Amee reddened and sighed, sitting at the end of her bed. Strange…she was feeling oddly anxious…but it was the anxiety feeling she knew…it couldn't be, not when he was right in front of her?

"_He saw you…_"

"**_Save yourself while you still can…_**"

"_Its not about you anymore…it's about 2D now…_"

Amee kept quiet, staring out into space looking exceptionally scared and restless. 2D sat next to her, "Amee? Amee, you okay?" Blinking and snapping back into reality, she covered her red face, wanting to cry. Please not now, she begged, anytime but now…

The singer put his juice down, cradling her up like he did to Noodle when she was nervous, rubbing her back gently, "Wot's wrong, love? You can tell me…I promise its safe wit me…" A lump in her throat prevented her from exploding with the creepy abnormal tale of how her life was lived as she sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned next to his chest, breathing against his neck. "I told you before…I'll tell you again…" she started to whisper, "…I'm not like other people…I've have _problems_ that no one else has…problems that if someone else had, they would've killed themselves to get rid of it." she said raptly, her voice chilled and sharp.

Nuzzling his cheek against her head, he sighed, "Nothin' can change problems we get, love. Its part o' life…but sometimes you jus' have teh welcome 'em in, live it through, and move on…" he comforted, soothing her with her own words. Amee swallowed roughly, letting the singer go and stood up, "2D…there's something I need to tell-"

"Amee, yo' diff'rence is wot makes you 'ew you are. Yo' not strange…yo' not weird…'eck, _I'm_ prolly the weirdest person you'll ever meet, livin' a band's life in a 'ome surrounded by zombies…if yo' diff'rent, then yo' normal…but its b'cause yo' diff'rent tha' I fancy yeh so much. 'ere's not one other person I could name 'ew you remind me of. Yo' one in yo' own kind…jus' like me…" he smiled like never before, grasping the silent Amee's hands. "B-but…" Amee started, nervously wanting to admit her secret, yet anxiously waiting what 2D would say next.

2D stood also, looking down at Amee who was so close to him. "Remember…when you first came over Kong…we talked in my room?" he asked softly, and she slowly nodded in a trance. "Before tha' night…I thought on'y my pills could 'elp me…somethin' that wos constant…but afta' tha' talk we 'ad and the weeks tha' followed, I realized 'ere wos a cure for my pain…an' I wos pretty stupid teh not figure it out sooner…" he confessed, placing a warm hand on her cheek. Gazing at her, he smiled tenderly, "The day we ran into each other started it…I'll be damned if I couldn't say you were on my mind every moment afta' I came 'ome…tha' day you stopped it…you stopped it, Amee…," he took both her hands bringing them up to his lips, "Yo' my cure…I love you."

Mouth popped open while listening to the singer's confession, all pain and sorrow melted away as the young woman slid her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. In quick reaction, 2D's arms wrapped around her lower back, pulling her closer as he intensified the kiss, heart pacing rapidly, feeling a warm sensational throbbing in the pelvic area. The kiss slowly broke and Amee stared at him, glittery eyed with a normal sized smile. 2D nibbled her along her neck, "Another beautiful smile…yo' spoilin' me tonight, ain't yeh…"

Lips joined again, Amee pressed herself against the singer, and he allowed his knees to give out, falling backwards on the bed with her, neither disrupting nor pausing the kiss. His feet ridded themselves of their socks as Amee rested her hands between her chest and his, pinning him slightly. His hands motioned lower from her back, slowly inching alongside her hips where the end of her shirt's rim was. His fingers slipped between the shirt and her skin, his arms disappearing in the exploration of her upper body. Amee slowly shifted herself and the singer took this as an advantage, sliding out from underneath, pinning her down as he took top.

The kiss finally broke up when her shirt was halfway up her stomach, a gentle tug begging her to part with it. She allowed her arms to pull out of the short sleeves, and 2D drew it over her head with a smile, his arms wrapping underneath her in a hug, covering her chest in tender kisses. In all this, Amee couldn't even remember the past. Her mind was too focused on the present, and pleasing the man before her. She buried her face in his hair, snuggling him, feeling his fingers creep to her bra fastenings.

It wasn't rejection when her shoulders lurched up in a frozen position; it was just a natural reaction. She was normally twitchy, she couldn't help it. 2D rose his head, pressing his forehead against hers as he gazed into her silvery eyes, "…I won't if yeh don't want me to…" he nuzzled the girl, their lips barely apart while he whispered, "…I…I want to l-love yeh…but I won't if yeh don't want to…its fine wit me…I already 'ave all I need wit you by my side…"

Amee leaned in, bringing their lips together once again, pulling him into her own hug. "…I…I love you, 2D…" she breathed, and taking this as a yes, he removed the support that covered her chest. She slightly blushed as he grinned, removing his own shirt, and she shyly leaned herself within the pillows decorating the bed, but they fell off when 2D pounced her, entertaining himself with the new limitless he had as she kissed him as hard as she could, her hand lugging down near his jeans. His hand followed hers, resting on her thigh while she undid his button and zipper, watching him blush as she began entertaining herself now.

After a few moments, 2D seemed to be competing with himself, seeing if he could kiss better, caress better, and basically do anything better than what he had done in the few minutes before. His breathing came out in gasps and groans, eyes closed while he nibbled her neck, down her chest, and back to her mouth, finally no longer able to keep from what was coming. He pressed his hands against her waist, declothing her in one motion and dug his arms under her, his lips against her ear whispering gentle lyrics. Compressing himself against her, both their cheeks flushed darkly as the room went into a big blur, the two lost within their own world. Amee moaned heavily over and over, getting a grip on his back as he motioned back and forth continually, his acceleration quickening at her word.

Amee breathed deeply, now resting on top of the singer while he caught his, his chest heaving up and down, raising her with every inhale. She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest and he glanced at her, nothing but pure restless joy etched on his face. He lifted his neck, pressing his lips against her head, both arms rewrapping themselves around her, "I love yeh so much, Amee…I really do…an' I don't want yeh to eva' forget tha'…" he crooned, sucking at her neck again. The young woman smiled happily, feeling truly loved for once in her life, and not by some random person, but by someone she truly loved as well.

"I love you, too…" she sighed happily, pecking kisses on his chest, "I love you, too…" The two shared a long gaze, playing with each other's hair, sharing a kiss or caressing one another with them, or whispering what was on the mind while cuddling closely. No moment could be more perfect…Amee sniffed, nuzzling her cheek against him, "…Stuart…" 2D grinned, opening his eyes. He loved it when she called his name, especially if it was only in the intention of saying it. Flipping over once more, he started again, and they only wished the hours of darkness would never end.

After some time, they rested with their action, but their feelings wouldn't die off as easily, their hearts were too strong. Eyes closed, yet hearts still racing, the two slept soundly, warm in their cuddled embrace, with nothing to disturb them: not the passing ambulance outside, not the dripping faucet in the bathroom, not even the TV that lit up the dark living room they had forgotten to turn off. The future didn't matter right now. All they wanted was well deserved sleep, together in the cozy room, in the apartment of Copper Hill RD.

&&&

An orangey glow lit up against the young woman's eyelids, waking her, but her eyes didn't open. Not just yet. She inhaled deeply, making herself comfortable to fall back asleep. She didn't want to wake up yet. She had just a wonderful dream. Normally, she would be embarrassed by such visualization, but she felt alright about this one. Of course, she wouldn't share it with anyone, but it could always put her in a great mood if she would start feeling depressed.

Releasing a sigh, she slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling above her. She wasn't going to get back to sleep. Good dreams did that to you. They were such teasing little devils. Would she tell her boyfriend about that dream? She could feel her cheeks blush. No…it was about him…it would be an awkward dream to express. Especially since its contents had been so…graphic. About to turn over, she felt something restrict her from doing so, and something else clench on her rear. Her heart pounded anxiously, her mind freezing, realizing she wasn't wearing a shirt. She pulled the blanket over her chest immediately, jerking her head to the side to see who was there.

To her relief it was the blue haired vocalist, the permanent bruising outlining his closed eyes, whiskers patching his chin as he mumbled something inaudible, nuzzling her shoulder in his sleep. Lying on his stomach, his right arm was pulled over her middle under the covers, and his left arm was alongside her hip, hand already claiming what he felt was rightfully his. Heart leaping that it wasn't a dream, Amee shyly kissed his cheek, and 2D's mouth stretched into a smile while he adjusted his head on the pillow, subconsciously lifting his arm from Amee to scratch his head and hug the pillow.

Gazing at the peaceful figure all the while, she lifted herself from the bed and went through her drawers, grabbing a pair of light green shorts, a large t-shirt, and underclothing, running off to the bathroom to shower. Before climbing into the tub, she glanced at herself in the mirror, unbelieving of what she had just done. It was wrong in most societies to do what she did outside of marital settings, but…the time was right…the mood was perfect…and it couldn't have been more exceptional. Just thinking about it made her smile, and her reflection looked different, almost like a different person.

&&&

Peeking out from the bathroom, Amee noticed the exhausted singer was still knocked out, claiming the bed for himself as he laid his arms out and wrapped himself up in the blanket. With a small smile, she passed him, picking up her discarded clothing, tossing them in the hamper, and retrieving his, placing them neatly on the corner of the bed. Closing the door quietly behind her, Amee left to the kitchen to start breakfast. She felt oddly energetic that morning.

"Pancakes?" she muttered quietly, gathering the eggs, milk, and mix to make it. Soon enough, she had a platter with a couple of flapjacks on them, when she felt her cheeks flushing darkly and looked around, finding the source of the feeling. The smell had aroused the sleeping keyboardist from his slumber, and he was standing, or more, peeking into the kitchen curiously. He was staring at Amee hungrily, but it wasn't food he was after. His eyes were scanning her lovingly; mind replaying all that went on the night before. Cheeks red when noticed, he glanced down, avoiding eye contact with Amee, and she noted he was still only in his boxers when he leaned in sideways, "U-uhm…would yeh mind if I used yo' bathroom?"

She gave him a timid smile and nod, "Go'head…it's right across from the corner window in my room…" He smiled a thankful grin and disappeared back into the room, leaving Amee to continue with her cooking. After his shower, he shaved, taking a wild guess that it would be okay with Amee if he did. Washing his face off, he looked at his own reflection, admiring the happiness that he couldn't believe he was feeling. After what Paula had done, he thought he could never feel that way again. He was definitely wrong. He felt ten times better than what he thought he could feel.

The morning appeared so serene and gentle when he opened the door to the bathroom, he only put on his shirt, feeling it was still a sleepy atmosphere for him to get fully dressed. He stuck his head out of the room, smelling the buttery goodness of his favorite breakfast meal. Peeking into the kitchen once again, he grinned sneakily while he snuck behind Amee as she patted the last pancake on the pile with the spatula, arms snaking around her waist quickly, giving her cheek a sweet peck as a morning greeting.

Surprised at first, her cheeks reddened, but her smile replaced the confused expression, enjoying the nuzzling he was giving her, "Yeh made my fav'rite!" he announced, releasing the girl. She grabbed both plates, bringing them to the table outside the kitchen, "I know." she smiled gently, sitting with him. The two were quiet over the meal, unsure of how to start a conversation, yet both felt comfortable in each other's company. Gradually, 2D's hand eventually wound up resting on Amee's, and they shared an affectionate smile, knowing nothing was needed to be said.

Back in the room, 2D hiked up his jeans and tied up his sneakers, peeking at Amee who sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. He wrapped an arm around her, resting his cheek on her head, "I don't wanna go…" he sighed, closing his eyes. Amee wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close, "Then don't." The singer opened his eyes with a smile, "I gotta…I 'ave a family…'ew's prolly wonderin' where I am right now…" he finished, rubbing his neck with a dark blush. Amee chuckled, giving his neck a kiss, "Then you better bundle up. It's still chilly outside."

2D tilted his head, glancing outside. It was rather gray, rain slightly drizzling outside. In his opinion, it couldn't be more beautiful. "Come." he said, standing and pulling her hand. "Where?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Back teh Kong wit me. Yeh 'aven't seen ev'ryone in a while an' if 'ere wonderin' where I'm at right now…" he said, gazing in her eyes, "I'd ratha' 'em guess somefink along the right track…" Amee blushed, glancing away, "I-I dunno…I'm not sure I'm …ready to _announce_ that…well…" her expression proved her awkwardness to publicizing to the rest of the band that she and 2D had a deep moment the night before.

"I ain't gonna tell 'em!" he said quickly, his cheeks flushing, too, "'ey can fig're tha' one for 'emselves! I jus' don't wanna leave yeh yet…" he crooned, cuddling her hand against his cheek, "'sides, I wanna clear up some friendship confusion I might've caused." he winked, and she smiled, finally nodding. She got dressed and they left the apartment, heading into the cold.

&&&

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on oneshots lately (As you've seen/read). And yes, because of this chapter, it's definitely moved to rated M. I love reviews! _


	11. Or Does It?

…Or Does It?

An odd quiet stilled the morning, giving a ten year old the curiosity to find out what was wrong. Kong wasn't a quiet place, ever. There was always something to break the peace of the morning, whether it was the zombies outside trying to get back into their graves before the sun got to them, Russel yelling at Murdoc for something, or Murdoc yelling at 2D for someth-2D! He didn't come in last night…did he? Noodle tilted her head as she made her way passed the kitchen, seeing that Russel was in there, but she only waved, wanting to find out where her tall friend was.

Murdoc was awfully quiet, probably still sleeping. She passed the Winnebago on tiptoes, not wanting to be yelled at first thing in the morning, and softly knocked on 2D's door. "2D?" she called quietly, slowly turning the doorknob and pressing against the door. His room was empty, except for all his things, but he wasn't in there. The bed was made and some clothes were thrown from when he was deciding to wear the day before. Tapping her cheek, she thought about where he could be since she knew he was _never_ a morning person. Even eleven was pretty early for him if she didn't come bouncing on his bed for him to wake up. Russel could only wait in the kitchen for so long.

Exiting the room, she came out just in time to see Murdoc kick open the door of his Winnebago, not with a hangover, but just cranky. He glared around, realizing only Noodle was there, and he shook his head, rubbing his eyes, "Eh, mornin' love. Yeh wake the dullard yet?" Noodle put her arms behind her, innocently with a worried expression, "2D not in room." Murdoc arched an eyebrow, removing a hand from his view, "Not in 'is room? I coulda sworn somethin' came in last night…"

He sniffed, rubbing his chin as his eyes scanned around the carpark, a nasty growl escaping him, "Where's the geep!" Noodle jumped, looking around nervously, not sure. The door to the 'bago slammed shut, and the girl could hear things being thrown around. She backed away, about to run back upstairs when the bassist came back out, fully dressed yielding his shotgun. "'at bloody bastard's gonna learn the 'ard way…Maybe if I shoot the earwax from 'is bloody 'ead 'e'll rememba' tha' I specifically told 'im NOT TO TAKE THE GEEP ANYWHERE!" he snarled, clicking the gun to the next round.

The young Jap followed him upstairs, praying that 2D would come home any time soon for his own sake.

&&&

Russel arched an eyebrow when the infuriated Murdoc entered in the kitchen with his gun, setting it beside his chair so it would be in easy reach. Russel popped open the paper, his eyes lazily scanning the latest news, "Aw, you finally killed 'im, Muds?"

The bassist grabbed his forked, stabbing his eggs darkly, "All in good time, lards, 'e's gettin' wot's comin' to 'im." After a few minutes, Russel put down the newsprint, wondering where their singer was. "Well if ya'll didn't kill 'im yet, where's he at?" Noodle pipped up from her seat, "2D not in room." Russel took a sip of juice, "…no? Did he leave yesterday?"

"Yes." answered Murdoc sharply, "An' 'e 'asn't come back. 'e took my geep afta' I told 'im _not_ to an' prolly went off to shag 'at bitch!" Noodle frowned and shook her head as Russel pointed a finger at him, "Man, it was yo' own fault you lost that tooth. You had it comin'."

"Bull shit!" Murdoc hissed, banging his fist against the table, "Neva' trust a woman 'ew's willin' teh 'it back! 'at's just a warnin' tha' 'ere willin' teh do worse!" Russel chuckled, shaking his head, "So yo' afraid of her now?"

"Where the fuck are you gettin' 'at from?" Murdoc asked, deeply confused, "I'm sayin' she's a threat to the band! The girl takes up more than 'alf of the dullard's life between phone calls and outings! 'e cares more about meetin' 'er than 'e does about makin' it to interviews an' practice! 'e's lost woteva' bit of rubbish tha' was 'angin' around in 'is 'ead!" the bassist fumed, taking a swig of beer. Noodle leaned her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands dreamily, "2D in love! That not bad!" Murdoc gave the girl a grim crazed look, "'ere's no such thing."

Russel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, "'course there is!" he corrected, nodding at Noodle, then gave Murdoc a glance, "You've just never been in love, so you wouldn't know." Murdoc shook his head vigorously, "'ere's no such thing as bein' _in_ love, but yeh can be _the_ love." he finished with a grin. Russel rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Whatever, Muds." The bassist finished off his beer, banging the bottle against the table, "But when tha' 'alfwit gets 'ere, I'ma blow 'is fuckin' 'ead off!"

At that same moment, the lock from the front door clicked as keys unlocked it, and the door opened revealing the two lovebirds, hiding shy smiles. Murdoc leaned to the side, trying to glance out the kitchen over Noodle's helmet as she did the same. "Speak o' the devil…" the bassist grinned evilly, grabbing his gun, but Noodle was the first one out of the room, tackling the two in a welcoming hug, "2D! Amee! You back!" she grinned as 2D cuddled her up in a returning hug. "You scare me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to. Amee took care o' me." he smiled, and Amee smiled as well. Noodle let him go with a cheeky grin, but Murdoc glared at him, "See? Wot did I say? I told yeh 'e wos wit 'at slut fuckin' 'er!" Amee's cheeks burned shamefully as she hid behind 2D, who was glowering at Murdoc. Russel's arms were crossed as he shook his head and Noodle was frowning as well, knowing there was no good meaning the way he said it.

"You shut the _fuck_ up!"

Murdoc snarled at the singer who dared to backtalk him. "Wot did you say?" 2D came closer, fingers curled into fists, death in his eyes, "I said teh shut the bloody fuck up!" He hissed between his broken up teeth, towering over the bassist, "I don't give a flyin' _fuck_ wot you think o' me, or of wot I do, but don't you _dare_ call Amee a slut! You call 'er anythin' eva' again an' so 'elp me I swear I'll fuckin' spray you wit 'oly water, YOU 'EAR ME! I ain't puttin' up wit yo' shit 'nemore!"

Aside from 2D's dark breathing, the room was quieter than death. Everyone's eyes were wide, especially Murdoc's, a first time victim of 2D's sudden rage. Murdoc wasn't scared of anything, but intimidation was definitely there, pausing him from anything he was thinking about saying. He left the room awkwardly with 2D still glaring at him, mumbling something about getting some work done. Noodle was by Russel's side, peeking out at the singer who she had thought could never outburst like that, while Russel closed his jaw drop, giving Noodle a friendly shoulder squeeze.

2D turned, wrapping Amee in a comforting hug, knowing she had been hurt due to Murdoc's harsh words. She was sensitive about the whole thing, although it was just a guess that Murdoc _had_ to be right about. "I'm sorry…" the singer apologized, nuzzling his head against hers gently, "'e wos jus' bein' 'imself…" he said stiffly, but Amee held him tight, "Thank you." The two froze, realizing they were being watched by two pairs of curious eyes that had smiles growing across their faces. The small girl couldn't hold it back anymore, and she squealed, running and hugging them once again. The drummer chuckled, arching an eyebrow, "Close friends, huh, D?"

The two shared a blushing smile as Noodle danced around them, singing, "2D in love! Amee in love! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" 2D rubbed his neck, putting the other arm around Amee, "I guess it ain't a secret no more…" Russel grinned, "Aw right! I knew it!" he chuckled, giving 2D a playful punch, and Noodle pulled Amee into bouncing circles, giggling that such a nice person could be found for her 'big brother'.

&&&

2D wasn't kidding when he had told Amee that the gang liked to get involved with his relationships. It was mostly Noodle and Russel, considering Murdoc hated her guts. Whenever she came through the doors of Kong, they swarmed her, asking how she was and what she and 2D were planning to do for that day. Although it was a bit jumpy in the beginning, she grew to like it. It gave her an assurance that this 'family' was definitely caring towards her and she felt safe around them.

It was still rather hard to grow accustomed to the zombies outside, though. The thought of having dead people walking around your property was still an unusualness that she couldn't get rid of. Watching one of the many zombie movies 2D owned, Amee wondered how he could stand the eeriness of actually having them around. "2D?" she called, leaning back against him and he pulled her on his lap. He adjusted the pillows behind him for his back and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Doesn't it bother you at all that you have zombies after you all the time?"

"Uh…well I wouldn't want 'em afta' me…" he started, glancing at her then back at the movie, "But from a far distance…'ey're pretty cool. I mean…jus' think of it, we might be like tha' one day if someone disturbs our rest!" Amee winced. She had no desire to haunt someone with a rotting body for all eternity. "I'd rather not think that…" she said quietly, and he grinned, "But think o' it! We'll neva' be scared of anythin'! We'll be the thing teh be feared…" he finished, raining soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Interesting way to look at it…" she answered flatly, getting the chills. The movie and topic were not helping at all. "Yep." he agreed with a grin, snapping his arms and legs around her, cuddling her close. She smiled, feeling her heart pace excitedly, but felt the sharp twist in her gut as he began pulling her backwards. "What? Here? Now? We can't here…!" she said nervously, keeping up, but 2D's hand ran along her thigh as he pressed his lips against her neck. "Mmm…" he argued gently, managing to get her down.

"But…what if they hear?" she asked self consciously as he pinned her, quickly removing his shirt. He glared at his door, "Let _Muds_ 'ear…'e don't know wot love is. I finally beat 'im badly in somethin', 'at's why 'e's so sour lately…I'm 'appy an' 'e's not." he smirked, gazing into Amee's eyes. "Should we leave the door open?" he joked, and Amee flushed, "Are you crazy? That's just-" but her sentence was cut off once 2D's lips were against hers, arm reaching out for the remote, when finding it, shutting the movie off. He grinned, kicked back the sheets, and dimmed the lights.

&&&

There weren't any windows to bring in sunshine or whatever kind of weather it was outside, which for Kong was usually cloudy, but natural instinct woke the woman up, bringing her to rub her eyes, wrapped up in the oversized t-shirt and baggy pants the singer had given her. 2D's head was nuzzled between her neck and chest, and her arms were cuddling him, realizing that was how they had fallen asleep. She watched him gently, playing with his extremely messy hair, yet something shiny caught her attention.

She squinted, leaning on 2D's head to get a better look. It was the singer's switchblade lying across his nightstand. It was odd amongst the things on the table. A cell phone, his lamp, some change, a beer can, and then, the switchblade. She tilted her head sleepily, finding it strange she was so interested in the object. She hated these things, but she couldn't get her eyes off it.

"**_Stab him._**"

Amee's eyes grew large, being fully awake now. "What…?" she whispered, heart thumping anxiously. She was almost sure she had gotten rid of that…that voice…Why was it back!

"**_Stab him…he'll hurt you first…_**"

"No…!" she whimpered, snuggling against him, terrified. A muffled yawn was heard, followed by a sleepy, "No, wot, love?" The singer's dazed look was soon cleared away by Amee's worried, nearly fearful expression. She took a deep breath, hugging him close, "…Y-you…y-you won't hurt m-me, right…?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting that question. He kissed her cheek, soothing her, "I'd neva' eva' touch you!" He suddenly paused, realizing his hand was gripping on her chest, "Uh…well…'cept for…you know…" he grinned slyly, cheeks lighting, showing what teeth he had left in his mouth.

"An' I'd neva' 'urt you…" he crooned, pointing where her heart was, "On'y an idiot would 'urt someone like you…" She pressed against him, seeking comfort, and he embraced her, humming very softly the tune of _Tomorrow Comes Today_. That usually calmed him down, and it worked for Amee as well. She was asleep within a few moments, snuggled up with choppy breaths.

&&&

After that day, Amee acted very strangely, still herself, but…almost as if she was going back to the way she used to be: very twitchy and nervous about the world. She seemed anxious whenever 2D was around, like she was scared of him or something, and she hardly said anything in front of the others. Her round eyes were filled with excited fear, continually twiddling her fingers.

The gang noticed these changes quickly, especially 2D since he knew her better than the rest, but Noodle caught on swiftly, too. She had walked in on 2D eating in the kitchen, a lost, worried expression plastered on his face as he chewed the bit of toasted sandwich he had in his mouth, reminding her of a cow on a farm chewing its cud. His eyes roamed the room lazily, finally noticing the girl, and he jumped, swallowing the glob in a scratchy choke.

"'ello Noodle." he greeted, once he wiped away the tears from the choking. "Hallo…" she nodded, joining him at the table. The singer cleared his throat, putting down his food and grabbed the juice he had, sucking down a mouthful, "Wot's wrong? Yeh look upset." The young girl glanced at her hands resting in her lap and shrugged. "Oh, don't you try 'at wit me, I know somethin's wrong." he accused with a smile, poking her in the arm and she slowly smiled.

"Amee is good?" she asked gently, and 2D figured this was Noodle's way of asking if his girlfriend was doing well. He tilted his head slightly, leaning his head in his palm, "I-yeah…pretty good, I guess…" Noodle crossed her arms in front of her, resting her head on them on top of the table with a curious doubting look. 2D glanced at her, noting this, "Well…I mean, she 'asn't been 'erself lately…" It was quiet after 2D said this, looking down at his food lamely. "…she's…tense a lot…'specially when I 'ug 'er…maybe it's me?"

Noodle pouted sadly, seeing the hurt in 2D's face. "I mean…I know I ain't perfect…but…I didn't think I wos '_at_ bad at-" he paused, realizing he was talking to a ten year old, and he quickly changed what he was going to say, "u-uh, bein' a good boyfriend!" he finished, cheeks lighting up. Noodle smiled, believing that was really what he had planned to say. She shook her head lightly, "You not bad boyfriend! You nice and love Amee! Amee love you! No problem!"

2D ruffled the child's hair playfully, "'at's wot I'm thinkin', love." Noodle tapped her chin, sitting up. "Maybe…maybe you talk to Amee? See what make her sad? Then you make better!" For someone who tried her hardest to bring her point across, she was the best for new coming ideas, no matter how long it took her to get the idea out. Nodding slowly, then quickly, 2D grinned, "'at's a great idea, Noods! 'ow come I never get 'ese ideas…" he grumbled, but grinned when Noodle tackled him in a hug.

&&&

The door slowly closed as 2D pressed against it, turning to see Amee seat herself in the middle of his bed. She had a lost far away look to her, as she was beginning to receive more often. Her misty gray eyes slowly inched towards him, and the tall singer pulled his swivel chair in front of her, sitting in it. For a moment, they only stared into each other's eyes, trying to read how the opposite felt. 2D won. Amee slowly closed her eyes when she blinked, talking more to her knees, "So…a talk?"

"Jus' teh figure out where we're at."

"Meaning?"

"Wull…you ain't tellin' me somethin'. Or a lot o' things…I jus' wanna help…so…if 'ere's somethin' yeh need teh say…" he left off, holding his hand out, her cue to tell him what was wrong. Amee glanced to the side, her hand clutching her wrist, "There are…many things I haven't said, yet…I just don't know how to say them anymore…" 2D leaned close, giving her a comforting smile, "You can tell me anythin', you know tha'."

"Yes…and no."

2D arched an eyebrow, "Wot do yeh mean?"

"I mean…there are some things I…I can't say…" she whispered, feeling her eyes become watery, and she looked down. "I've tried…I really have…to…to tell someone…anyone…you…" The singer shifted from the chair to the bed, wrapping an arm around her, "Okay…Its awright, love…"

"No. It's not."

Her voice had come out cold and sharp, forcing 2D to tilt his head awkwardly. He was trying to be soothing, not to be taken literally. Her head suddenly twisted up, staring at him with tears down her cheeks, "You're in danger, Stuart…_I_ want to help you…but I-I'm not sure I can…I-I don't want to let you down…I h-have to protect you…" The vocalist winced, confused, but held her close, cuddling her, "No…I'm fine…Yeh don't hafta protect me, love…'ere's no danger…'ere's no danger…"

He felt the front of his shirt stick to his chest, the tears creating a stain as the young woman nuzzled him, "You don't understand…you _are_ in danger…"

"If yo' talkin' about Muds, 'ere's nuthin' 'e can do. Russel will take care 'o 'im…is 'e threatenin' you?" he asked sternly, glaring at the door, but Amee shook her head, "No! It's not Mur-"

"Its not? 'en 'ere's nothin' bad tha's gonna 'appen. No tours, so 'ere won't be no accidents, no enemies tha' I know of…an' the zombies…well, I know 'ow teh dodge 'em. See? I'm awright, love. Yeh don't need teh worry, though I love yeh for doin' so." he smiled shyly, nuzzling her once more. Wrapping her arms around him, Amee sighed choppily, "I love you, too…and that's why I'm trying to tell you…"

"Tell me wot?"

"T-That…t-the danger is closer than you th-think…2D, you don't _understand_…If something were to h-happen to you…I-I…" she started, being snuggled in return, "Aw, Amee, love, yeh been upset 'bout me 'is 'ole time…I didn't know I meant tha' much…" he crooned, kissing her cheek appreciatively.

"Of course you do, but-"

"But," he caught off her sentence, "Nothin's gonna 'appen, so yeh don't need teh worry for my safety. I'm perfectly awright, right 'ere in yo' arms."

"Yes, but I'm dang-"

"Amee?" 2D whispered, his forehead against hers, forcing her to weakly give up, "…yes? ..."

"I'd do anythin' for yeh. I carry you around where ever I go in 'ere." he said, slowly pointing to his chest, "an' I'll _always_ care about you…no matter wot." Amee sighed, accepting the peck he gently laid on her lips with a hug. "So now 'at's cleared up," he smiled, getting up, "I'm kinda 'ungry…you?" Amee nodded slowly, wiping her tears with a heavy heave. He wouldn't listen…he didn't _understand_…time was running out…

&&&

It was raining a great deal. Amee could hear it, hitting against window panes, the roof, the cement road leading to the gate…it was all getting pelted and soaked. Thunder rocked the skies, compelling the ground to tremble with fear, as did the zombies that hadn't dared to come out that night. The woman stared up at the singer's ceiling, dressed in baggy sweats and one of his shirts, pretty comfortable and warm. The room was dark, but not a creepy dark. She could make out objects in the near distance.

Her heart was pounding, however. Pounding immensely under the arm of the famous singer, nestling his face in the crook of her neck, mumbling something about an off note in A minor and with a short yawn, he nuzzled his human pillow, nothing disturbing his deep sleep. No action had taken place that night. They were just tired, and the rain was too heavy to drive or walk in, so 2D offered her stay with him. Again, she tried to warn him of the danger he was in, but he was too tired to comfort, merely smiling sleepily and patting his mattress, waiting for her to descend with him.

How to tell someone that their mind was taking over once again? She was so sure he was her cure, as she had been his, but something was wrong if they were back. The shivers, the nerves, the thoughts…they were almost three times as bad before she could even remember having the problems. All she longed for when she was away was to be in his arms so he could tell her he was safe, but when she was with him, she wanted to be in her job or at home, knowing he was safer without her. It was a horrible torture.

Turning her head to the side, she listened to his breathing, a silent inhale, yet a funnel like exhale, his body slightly lifting with each intake and lowering with each release. He was such a peaceful creature, already damaged from near death experiences before…how could she think harm of him? Amee slowly raised her hand, caressing his clean face, wiping a bit of drool that had started to leak from his mouth. "I love him…" she whispered, feeling her heart lift excitedly, "Just look at him…I adore this man…" Pressing her lips against his, she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. She could never hurt him…no matter how unstable she was.

Her eyes roamed the room sleepily, feeling slightly better about herself…until her eyes fell upon the most dangerous thing in the room. His switchblade was resting on his nightstand, same as last time. It seemed he hadn't touched it since she had last seen it. Her fingers twitched as she entangled her arms around one of his, eyes glued to the shiny object, terrified to move. She couldn't breath…she couldn't think…all she heard was words…

"…**_Lift_** **_it…_**"

"…No…I don't want to…" she whispered, eyes wide, face pale.

"**_Lift it._**"

"I can't…"

"**_LIFT IT!_**"

Tears poured down her face as she covered her eyes, raising herself from the singer's sleepy embrace. He removed his arm, snuggling the pillow instead. Now she was halfway there. She couldn't…

"**_Take it._**"

Unsure of what was happening to her, Amee felt her legs wobbly move themselves to the edge of the bed, hardly holding her up as she stood, trembling.

"**_I said take it._**"

It hurt when she swallowed, mind playing what she knew was going to happen. The future…the grim bleak future…

Her palm rested on the round case, the coolness contrasting the heat in her hand. Her fingers slowly slid under it, supporting the weapon as her thumb rested against the bladed part, her other hand shakily pulling it out. Now she was bearing a knife in her hand…staring at her only love. Tears blinded her vision as she stumbled around, watching 2D breathe those gentle breaths, sigh his little mumbles, make himself comfortable in his bed that had been shared with her.

Her mind flashbacked suddenly to him apologizing for bumping into her, looking goofy as he grinned with the icepack on his head, accompanied by sweet Noodle who had smiled at her the entire time, reminding the singer that he had been late for whatever reason. His phone calls that lasted for hours, yet only felt like minutes. Their dates which usually ended up as the best hangouts anyone could ever think up. "**_Do it._**"

Amee rose up the blade unsteadily, eyes closed.

"**_Do it._**"

"I love you…"

Her eyes flashed open, an undying anger flaring from them.

"**_DO IT!_**"

The blade swung through the air, and a blood curling scream echoed against the walls, haunting the memories of those later on.

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _Yeah, alright, I know you hate me for making this a cliff hanger…but the next chapter is the last…yes…I'm sorry to say that this fine piece of work is coming to an end. At this point, I just want to know if your feelings towards Amee have changed at any point because of this chapter. I've gotten some positive reviews telling me she's pretty good as a character. But I know I would be pretty pissed, knowing she's willing to cut the line for our beloved singer. And yet…I created this monster…XD_


	12. Some Things Are Best Left Forgotten

Some Things Are Best Left Forgotten…

It was chilly outside. Ever since that night…nothing seemed to lighten up. The sky was grayer than usual, everyone seemed to be moping around, even practice sucked. Not that it could ever be the same without the singer. Russel strummed on his drums lightly, not playing anything in particular. His soul partner wasn't in the mood, and frankly, neither was he. How could they be?

Murdoc messed around with the tempo and sound, not doing much of anything useful, just trying to keep busy. He couldn't allow himself to fall into that moping crap that was catchy. He knew that girl was trouble…right from the start. But no one listened to him. Now it was their problem. Not his. He wouldn't feel guilty about it. He wouldn't.

Noodle sat on her lonely stool, not even bothering to tune her guitar or anything. She was just sitting, staring, lip trembling. No one was scolding her or making her do something constructive. But she couldn't play. Practice was pointless. What exactly were they practicing anyway? They hadn't played a part in a month. Not since that day. She pulled her headphones off, racing out of the room, her guitar long forgotten. Murdoc raised a hand in addition to tell her something, but he only waved it dismissively, seating himself back down with a frown. Moping was too damn contagious.

The child ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers, making it hard to focus, but she knew where she was going. Her heart rammed against her chest, tripping down the stairs to the carpark, halting in a jolt in front of the singer's room door. Her small hand cradled the knob, twisting it gently, pushing it open. There sat the vocalist, a sight frightening beyond explanation. His mouth showed no essence of ever portraying a smile of happiness, his cheeks sagged from near starvation, merely pills kept him alive, or worse off, now, and his eyes…they were hardly eyes anymore.

Gaping holes where the eyes should have been, facing ahead, holding a dark vacant stare where any other emotion _should_ be. Cigarette butts soiled the carpet, leaving burned dots all around his room, which was a complete wreck. Drawers were pulled out, clothes were thrown, doodads were broken or half burned along with the carpet. A bottomless sigh released from the singer as he wiped his nose with the back of his arm, lighting up his twenty seventh cigarette of the day. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes that bore bags, adding another ten years to his young self.

Noodle sobbed, continuing her run, and threw herself on the singer, hugging him close. "MY FAULT! I SORRY! I NOT KNOW!" she screamed, muffling her cries into his shirt. His head slowly turned down, the dark indents watching her with envy. "…I can't…" he sighed, running a hand down his face, and the child looked up, tear stained. "I've tried, Noodle…I can't cry 'neymore…I tried so 'ard…" he whimpered, holding her close, "I wanna cry so bad…cry like the first day…I 'ad a good cry tha' night…"

Noodle sniffed guiltily, resting her head on his chest, smelling the stink of cigarette embedded in his skin, "It 'urts…I feel the urge right 'ere…" he croaked aimlessly, pointing at his throat, "I wanna cry…but I can't. I'm all dried out…one 'ole month it's been…an' I can't cry one more _fucking_ tear."

The child flinched at his anger, wanting the guilt to lift from her. "I not know…I sorry…my fault…" Noodle whimpered with shivers, but 2D rubbed her back, hushing her. "No…its not yo' fault…it wos all on me."

"No! I break controller!" Noodle finally admitted, whispering into his chest, audible for his ears. "I eat candy in jar…break controller when fall back…I not know…my fault! My fault you meet…" she gasped, afraid to say, but 2D ran his fingers through her short hair, and she rested her head against his chest once more. "Thank you…" he sighed, closing his eyes. "You gave me the most wonderful person in the world…I'm the asshole, Noodle. I never listened to 'er…she warned me…three times, I counted…three times I ignored 'er…or quieted 'er down, when it wos somethin' so important, an' I thought I wos doin' good…"

He opened his eyes, water lightly rimming his sockets, "Why didn't I listen, Noodle? Why didn't I _listen_?" The child shivered in his arms, afraid of him, yet, she wasn't. She just understood. "She tried tellin' me! She warned me! But I jus' cut 'er off…I'm such a prick…An' when I finally…finally _understand_…it's too late…"

The singer shifted, leaning his head on the backboard, "…She saved me, yeh know…" Noodle tilted her head up, wondering what he was talking about. The only attacker that night was Amee, yet _she_ was the one who had been stabbed, bleeding everywhere, her haunting scream waking everyone up from their peaceful dreaming. What could have possessed that woman to do it? And still, they found out later, that 2D had woken up sleepily in a daze, noticing that Amee had been holding his own blade over him. He had frozen up with shock, but before she knew he was awake, she had rammed the sharp edge into her gut with force, managing to race off to God knows where, disappearing entirely.

She tried warning him. He knew there was something wrong. She told him he was in danger. The thing is, he never took into account that the danger was the one he loved the most. And now she was lost somewhere…possibly dead. She hadn't gone home, he tried searching there, and her job had no idea where she was. The singer had no where else to go for reference. She had gone…but where? He couldn't live his life wondering if she was alright or not. Obviously not in the head, but her well being…had she survived? Yes, he still loved her. He would always. It didn't matter to him that she had some major issues…that she had tried to…to what? Kill him? It didn't work…whatever it was, she had overcome it, risking her own life for his.

It was his fault she was hurt somewhere, or, again, possibly dead. He could have gotten her help. Therapeutical help. He didn't listen. Or did he…but was he too blinded by the first and second stage of love that it baffled his mind too much? He knew he loved the girl more than he loved himself, more than he had ever loved Paula, more than he loved his life. It had drowned him in a world of odd perfection, soon coming to a drastic end. Noodle swallowed hard, her eyes sleepily closing as she rested against the singer.

He sighed, knowing the room's air was hazardous to her health, and so he cradled her up and carried her out. Russel said nothing as the boney singer placed the Jap on the couch like a princess haunted by a curse. He lightly ran his fingers down her cheek, moving some hair from her wet lashes, and just stood, watching the peaceful sight. He hadn't seen anything so peaceful in a long time. He hadn't seen anything outside his _room_ in a long time. Sniffing, he realized how badly he smelled of bar, and so he went to the bathroom to shower.

Russel shook his head, heart aching that someone who had brought joy to the entire bunch could bring so much misery right after. He sat on the smaller couch, opening up the paper quietly. Murdoc was leaning against the wall, drinking a can of beer in his own silence. This was how it had been all month. Quiet.

The drummer's eyes lazily read over current events. They suddenly stopped at a smaller article, but it was well worth reading. "M-Muds…get ova' here!" he called, waving his arm while still reading. The bassist arched an eyebrow, wondering what was up, "Eh?"

"Read dis article an' look at the picture."

Murdoc's multicolored eyes scanned over the part, tilting his head as the story filled its contents into his mind. "Can't be." he uttered, handing it back to the drummer. "It's got to be! I mean…It's just gotta be…" The two looked up, realizing the singer was there, freshly clean with the depression aurora still around him. The two shared a look, and Murdoc took the paper, looking at it as if trying to memorize it.

"Oy, dullard…come'ere."

The singer took a few steps, a good distance was still between them, but Murdoc moved the rest of the way, slowly looking up from the paper. "Don't get no 'opes up, yeh 'ear me? Jus'…jus' read 'is…an' look at the picture." He handed the paper to him firmly, crossing his arms as soon as the article was out of reach. 2D glanced down at the paper, seeing a picture of a sleeping woman who looked strangely familiar. His heart leapt for a moment, remembering the guilt that he had tried to get rid of in the shower.

She wasn't sleeping, so said the article, she was in a medicated coma. She had been for a month. The woman had been hit by a car while racing across a street, breaking three ribs, her right femur, a few disks in her back, and one of her lungs was heavily damaged, almost on the verge of collapse. These were only a few of the damages she received, also a large mass of blood loss from a large gash to the left of her belly button. 2D read on to see that a blood transfusion was needed in order to save her life, and a small background history was given on the night she was brought in…something about being mentally unstable from the accident.

2D's grip on the paper tightened, his face a pale while, "…A-Amee?..."

"It could be." said Murdoc, and Russel nodded. 2D spun on his heel, heading for the closet. Grabbing the closest jacket he could find, he pulled it on, heading back to Murdoc, "Gimme the keys."

"For wot? Where're you goin'?" questioned the bassist, and 2D scanned through the article, "…St. Joseph's Hospital. Gimme the keys." Murdoc sighed, reaching into his pocket, handing them over. "Look, she's in a coma. Big chance she'll be knocked out when yo' there, but if not…well…jus' don't go 'urtin' yo'self. 'ere ain't no backup singers for you!" he snapped, his own way of saying 'don't lose it, you're the only one we've got'. The singer nodded, disappearing down the hall.

&&&

It was odd to see a tall blue haired man storm into the hospital's main waiting room, holding onto the receptionist's desk for support, "Wot room is Amee Rose in?"

The large woman glanced at him, doing a double take, "Uhm…are you family?"

"No, I'm 'er boyfriend!"

"Her boyfriend?" the woman spat, "That poor girl has been in a coma for a month and you come now?" Everyone in the hospital knew about Amee. Who could forget a girl who ranted about voices in her head that controlled her? "She ran off! I 'ad no idea she wos 'ere the 'ole time! Lady, believe me, I'm goin' through 'ell, I've _been_ goin' through 'ell 'is entire month not knowin' where she wos, tell me wot 'er damn room numba' is!" he growled, banging his fist against the desk.

"Sir, only family can visit, and I'm going to have to ask you to control yourself."

"She don't 'ave family! I'm the closest thing to a family member she 'as!"

"Sir-"

"Look!" he snapped, pulling out the article, "'ow'd 'ey get 'is picture! I'm bloody well sho' it wosn't family comin' teh take it, right? I'll _sue_ you for false regulations if you don't give me that room numba'!" The receptionist sighed, "Three sixty two, sir. But she's in a coma, so it won't matter."

"Ev'rythin' about tha' girl bloody matters!" he snarled, heading for the stairs. The elevator would take too long. Three sixty two was on the fifth floor, but he flew up the flights, finally reaching the door. His heart pounded as he peeked in the small window, seeing the two lumps for her legs. He crept inside, amazed at the sight. She had wanted to protect him, and now…now look at her. She was all beat up, bruising around her arms and neck, her hand was swollen and she had a black eye that was already somewhat healed. But still she had a plastic IV needle injected into her arm, and a large lump suggested the cast her leg was in.

Quietly sitting in a guest chair, 2D pulled it close, petting her hand. The heart monitor rang in steady beats, her eyes closed in a heavy unconscious sleep. "'is wos all my fault…" he whimpered, suddenly feeling the ability to cry once more. He leaned forward, next to her hand, sobbing into the bed she had been resting on for four weeks. "A-Amee…I'm s-so sorry…" he gasped quietly, kissing her hand gently. He sat for a moment's time, apologizing to a woman who couldn't hear, caressing her cheek or staring out the window blankly with tears traveling down his cheeks.

He did this for three days, watching her, talking to her, apologizing in every other breath. It took a minute for him to sit up and realize the room was very cold looking. Machines attached to the wall, a small blank TV hanging from the ceiling, white and light blue all around…nothing homey about the place at all. He shivered, depressed that she could be in such a bland place. "I'll be right back…" he sighed, placing his hand on hers for a moment, and then lifted it as he turned. He walked slowly in a demoralized slur, passing doctors and nurses who already knew the visitor.

He received sad, pitiful expressions when he passed them, but he ignored them. They didn't matter. His eyes rose to the glass door, viewing little toys and bouquets of 'get better' for visitors to purchase for patients. He pulled the door open, entering in. The shop wasn't big, but it didn't need to be. He bought twelve sunflowers and a pretty green vase, placing them inside with a little water. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering her expression when he had handed her a bouquet of sunflowers. He would give anything to have that moment again.

His expression began to darken once he got to the fourth floor, hearing screams of fear. His pace quickened until he broke into a run, bursting into Amee's room looking ready to kill. Two doctors were there, trying to calm the woman down who had woken from her coma, unsure of where she was or why she was feeling so much pain. One was holding her down as the other tried injecting her with a new medication, but he didn't get too far. 2D had lifted him off the ground, "YO' SCARIN' 'ER! WOT THE 'ELL IS WRONG WIT YOU! LEAVE 'ER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH 'ER! GET OUT! THE THE BLOODY 'ELL OUT!"

The other doctor had released Amee, already on his way, and the other tried calming 2D down, waving the needle in the air. "I SAID **GET OUT**!" he snarled, giving the man a good shove out the door. The room was deathly quiet except for 2D's heaving and the heart monitor which was beeping rather quickly. Picking up the jarred flowers, the singer nervously turned around and gazed at the woman. She was staring at him wide eyed; he had obviously quieted her down with his yelling. He placed the jar on her side table and slowly sat in the chair, eyes not moving from her face.

"…A-Amee…" he whispered, his hand slowly sliding into hers, but she made no respond. She only kept her stare, wondering who this tall blue haired man was. His front teeth were missing…his eyes were damaged…and he looked…so sad…

"…W-who are you?" she managed quietly, her voice slightly horse. 2D's eyebrows pushed up worriedly. His other hand cupped over hers, patting it, "A-Amee, love…it's _me_…" Her eyes scanned his face thoroughly, unable to find a match to it. She felt very empty…and cold…

"Please…tell me who you are…" she asked meekly, squeezing his hand. His cheeks squinted his eyes, incapable of comprehension, as his bottom lip quivered, lowering his head on the bed in a sob. The young woman listened to his cry, her feelings pulling her into deep pity and confusion. 2D slowly glanced up as her hand ran across his cheek tenderly, wiping the tears she had her fingers placed on. "…W-why don't you remember?…" he sniffed, wanting to tear himself apart. The woman's eyes suddenly flashed up, her attention caught by something else.

2D looked up, a firm hand resting on his shoulder. "Come with me." ordered one of the doctors that used to come to check how Amee was doing. 2D knew this one. Dr. Rominov.

2D reluctantly followed him, leaving Amee with a suspicious fearful look as he closed the door. 2D wiped his other cheek, wondering what he could want.

"Stu, there are a few things you should know…" he started, folding his hands together. "We didn't know when Amee was coming back, but we had an estimate. She's just lucky you turned up right about now." The singer glanced at the door, mind questioning what she was doing in there, alone. "But…part of being in a coma means there are consequences. You might have not known…but Amee was mentally unstable. She…heard voices in her head, constantly."

2D hung his head. She had tried to warn him…

"She was screaming insanely when she was brought in, we had to put her in the coma so we could work on her. She would've died in her condition. She wanted you to know that she was sorry and that she had this problem. I'm telling you this now because…you can't let her know. Ever."

2D arched an eyebrow, "Wot do yeh mean? She knows she 'as 'at problem…doesn't she?"

"Not exactly…not anymore. Part of putting her in the coma was so that she would forget everything afterwards…including having the mental issue. Regretfully…this also means she has forgotten…" the doctor winced, giving 2D a heartbreaking look, and the singer covered his face, "…me…" Dr. Rominov placed a hand on 2D's shoulder. "Not just you…but everything you've done with her, anywhere you might've taken her…she doesn't even know where she lives anymore. We can't get in contact with any family, and you've told me that she doesn't have any. We understand if you'd rather move on, since this responsibility is not forced on you."

"I can't leave 'er 'ere." 2D groused firmly. "Well…then you might want to get reacquainted with her…good luck, Stuart. This won't be easy." the doctor nodded, leaving him. 2D leaned his head against the wooden door, wanting to open it, but he had to accept Amee wouldn't remember anything. Not him…not the rest of the Gorillaz…not their love…

However, his wasn't forgotten. Sighing deeply, he opened the door, seeing that the injured woman was timidly sniffing one of the flowers she had removed from the jar, her eyes closed as she laid back. The singer felt his chest clench in memory…the flowers…little suns.

He made his way back into the chair, glancing down as she opened her eyes. "Hi…" she whispered, gently running her fingers over the petals. 2D peeked up with a nod, acknowledging her. "…Did you bring these?" she asked, glancing down at her precious flower. He nodded quietly, leaning in a hunch over his knees.

"How did you know?"

2D tilted his head, looking up sadly, "'ow did I know wot?"

"Sunflowers…I love sunflowers…"

A very small smile finally broke the month long sulk as he glanced at the flower, too. "…Lucky guess…" The woman's gray eyes traveled to his, a smile escaping her as well. "…What's…your name?"

2D's smile quickly dropped, running his hands through his hair. "S-Stu…Stuart…Tusspot." Amee sniffed the flower once more, "Your shirt says 2D." The singer looked at his shirt, realizing it did. It was one he had labeled himself with a can of blue spray paint. "Yeah…s'my nickname…" he mumbled, patting his stomach. "I like it, Stu."

He looked up, seeing her shy blush as she covered most of her face with the flower. He put his hand on hers with a squeeze, "Y-yeh do?" The girl bobbed her head honestly with a tender smile, making the singer smile, too. "You wanna know a secret?" she asked, lowering the flower, and 2D leaned closer, curiously. "When I look at you…its almost like a dream…I don't know who you are…but I…I somehow do…it's the sunflowers…It's like a puzzle piece that matches you…but no matter how hard I try…I don't know…I can't remember…"

2D gave a hopeful, wobbly smile grasping her hand as he leaned closer, speechless. "They look like little suns…don't they?" she smiled, holding it up for him to see. 2D placed his other hand on hers, holding it together, and bent in, closing the gap between their lips. A new tingle spread through them both, feeling like the first kiss for 2D, as it really was for Amee. He slowly released, smiling at her shocked, yet bashful expression as she touched her lips lightly, her eyes locked on his. The door opened, and a doctor poked his head in nervously, hearing about 2D's past outrage, "Uhm, sir? Visiting hours will be over in five minutes."

He dodged back out before either of the two could say anything. 2D sighed, running his hand through her dark hair, wanting to tell her everything in the time limit he had, but all he could do was gaze at her. "You're going to leave…" Amee said quietly, glancing down. They were still holding the flower, hand in hand. "I'll be back." he assured, nuzzling her other hand, and the girl felt flutters in her stomach. "I'll tell yeh ev'rythin' tomorrow…I promise."

Amee smiled softly, "Tomorrow…I'll be waiting." 2D inhaled deeply, slowly rising from his seat and kissed her forehead, "Me too, love." Her cheeks flushed as did his when he looked on her once more. "Stuart?"

"Yes?"

Those silver eyes gazed at him timidly with rosy cheeks, "I still don't know who you are…" Dr. Rominov came in with a new IV cart, nodding at 2D. The singer pulled on his jacket, not wanting to leave, but knew the hospital wouldn't allow him back if he didn't go now. "I…" he started, heading towards the door, "I'm 2D…I'm a singer…a smoker…an' in love." he ended, giving her a special toothy grin. Her eyes sparkled with her smile, a lasting image that would bless the singer's dreams that night. "G'night, Amee." he farewelled, closing the door slowly. It would be forever for the night to end, but part of it would pass with his story telling at home and endless staring at his ceiling while his digital clock ticked off another minute passing.

Everything would be retold, and even some…special moments, would be told quietly and at a certain time, but one thing was realized as the singer entered the geep and glanced off into the distance. Amee was finally cured. At a high risk and consequence, but as 2D nuzzled his pillow with a content sigh, he nodded, slowly closing his eyes for a well worthy rest, "I love 'er…an' she loves me…we're cured…we cured each other…"

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: _I'm sorry, I like to add twists at the very end. It's still not a perfect happy ending, which I'm proud of, but somewhat nice. This was my first story I started as a Gorillaz fan, I feel kinda…depressed about the whole thing. My first Gorillaz chapter story…completed. And for those of you who think someone losing their memory isn't too bad of a suffering, think it over. Its hell for those who have to reteach everything and nothing is ever the same about that person. Also take into account that they have to learn everything over, so that's stress beyond belief and life long confusion. But, besides that, my story has sadly ended. But it won't be the last! Please check any other stories I have, and thanks for reading this one. Don't forget to review this final chapter! _

_-TSSC_


End file.
